Dark Paradise
by brokenredbird
Summary: This is a sexual erotic story that features incest, murder, and angst between Nikolas and Sam. Jason is really dead so he will not be featured. It contains vulgar language and explicit sexual erotic details. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"But I didn't do it. I'm innocent!" she screamed as they dragged her down the narrow hall to her cell. "Delusional mumblings from a old woman." The guard remarked as his partner unlocked the cell door before them. Madeline Reeves struggled to get a hold of her sanity as her body was thrown in her newfound home. This can't be real. Am I really losing it? I know I didn't do it. Right?

The walls felt like they were closing in around her. She was suffocating from the lack of air. There wasn't enough air to breathe. She was going to die in here for crime she didn't commit. She was innocent. Or was she?

Madeline let out a piercing scream as she clawed at her throat struggling to breathe.

"IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T KILL SILAS CLAY! I'M INNOCET!"

One month later

Nikolas sat behind his desk working on some papers for work. It was getting darker and nearly time for dinner. It Sunday which meant it was almost time for his family to arrive. Spencer was at his piano lessons, held downstairs, he would be coming up any second. He had come a long way with his father's side of the family. He had a great relationship with his aunt Alexis, as well as her daughters, Sam, Kristina, and Molly. He had known Molly and Kristina all their lives. Sam was more of a recent discovery. They had bonded after the death of fiancé, Emily Quartermaine. She understood loss, pain, and the never ending rage that could sometimes consume you. She was there for him and his son. Since then they've always been there for one another.

Nikolas looked the small clock that sat on his desk. It was 6:15. Right on time Alfred came through the double doors with Spencer by his side. "Sir, dinner is ready." Nikolas nodded to his most trusted butler, who would be retiring in two weeks, and stood. "Father, what is on the menu for this evening?" Spencer chirped. Nikolas smiled down at his son and with his hand on his shoulder walked along beside him. "I'm not sure and you know you can just call me dad, right?" Nikolas said. Spencer cocked his head back, looking up at his father stubbornly. "I know that, but your more to me than just some flimy three letter word." Spencer said, causing Nikolas to laugh. "Okay. Whatever you say."

Soon after Alexis, Molly, and Kristina arrived. "Look at my favorite nephew." Alexis said, opening her arms for a hug. "Hello to you too, Alexis." Nikolas responded back. As he went in for the hug Alexis walked right pass him and straight to Spencer. "Not you. I'm speaking of my great-nephew." Alexis said, hugging a smirking Spencer. "Jealous, father?" Spencer asked in a boasting tone. Nikolas scoffed. "Of course not. The wrinkles of a great-aunt look good on you, Alexis. You wear them well and proudly." Molly and Kristina bursted out into laughter as Alexis frowned at Nikolas. Then glared back at her daughters, who instantly became quiet. "Aren't you just funny?" Alexis shot back at Nikolas. "Who's funny?" A voice from the doorway was heard. Everyone turned to see Sam unzipping Danny's coat and handing it to Alfred. Then her own. "Nobody." Alexis said sternly. Nikolas smiled and walked over to greet Sam. "Cousin?" Nikolas said, kissing Sam on the cheek as he pulled her into a hug. "You know I hated when you call me that? " Sam said, smiling at him. "And that's precisely why I do." Nikolas smirked.

While still in his embrace Nikolas whispered, "You look quite lovely." Sam pushed him away still smiling. "I try." Sam remarked shrugging. Nikolas doubted. Sam had a natural beauty to her. Something other women, with their tons of makeup and extensions, tried to achieve. Sam on the other had that beautiful olive oil Cassadine complexion with the natural dark hair. She was stunning. Absolutely astounding. And Nikolas desired her like the earth desired the sun. Unbearably and unnaturally.

Dinner was ready and the table was full. This dinner was solely for the Cassadines. Which meant no significant others were there. Nikolas had started this as a annual thing and soon made it a weekly event. It had got too hard to see his cousin every once in awhile. On special occasions or for holidays. This was a definite guarantee he would see Sam, almost every week. That was something he desperately wanted. "So...you've been smiling a lot, Sam. What's going on in your perfect blissful life?" Molly asked coyly. Sam rolled her eyes, seeing right through her sister's antics. "Molly is on to something. Sam you have been quite pleasant for the past few days now. You weren't even in a bad mood when I asked to borrow your car. So what's up?" Kristina pushed. Alexis turned her head to look at Kristina, who was sitting beside her. "You borrowed Sam's car? Why? When you have your own."Alexis said, raising a brow. Kristina took a sip of water, now conveying a look of panic. "I totaled it." Kristina mumbled. Alexis's eyes grew at those words and bulged a bit out her sockets. "You did what?" Alexis asked dumbfounded. "I knew you would act like this and this is exactly why I went to dad instead." Kristina said, picking at her salad. "Of course I would respond like this I just got you that car!" Alexis retorted. Nikolas was fond of his family, but was increasing growing impatient. "That's all fine and dandy, but I think Sam was just about to tell us all why she's so incredibly happy. Weren't you Sam?" Nikolas swiftly shifted his gaze from his bickering aunt and younger cousin to Sam, who was sitting off to his left with Danny and Molly. "I can't just be happy? I mean I have my beautiful son, I'm in a great relationship with Patrick, I love Emma, and were getting married." Sam said, taking a sip of wine. "You really should have got me a car instead." Molly pouted. Nikolas was stunned silent. "Oh my God! Did you just say you're getting married?!" Molly exclaimed, after realizing what Sam said. Sam beaming ear to ear extended her left hand and proudly show off her very sizable engagement ring. "Yes! Patrick proposed." Sam couldn't contain the overwhelming joy that consumed her Alexis and Kristina instantly ram to her side to hug her. Sam was in the middle of a Davis girls group hug with poor little Danny wedged in between. "Congratulations, cousin Sam. I find it to be quite superb." Spencer commented. Nikolas sat back in his seat, not knowing what to say or how to properly articulate what he was feeling. All these emotions were hitting hard at once. Confusion, doubt, disbelief, and a unbelievable amount of rage.

Nikolas poured another glass of wine and depleted it in a matter of seconds. Then poured him another glass and stood. Lightly hitting it with a fork. The room got silent and looked up at Nikolas, who was smiling brightly. His dark eyes masked with a look of integrity and exuberance. "Tonight is a good night. Not only are we all together as one, but my beautiful dearest, eldest cousin Samantha, is engaged to a wonderful man," Nik looked around at his captivated family members. We are flourishing and happy. This is the true meaning of being a Cassadine. Cheers!" As each one took a sip of their water or wine, Nikolas held his composure and continued to smile.

Later that night

Nikolas took another swig of Bourbon, straight out the bottle. Completely emptying it. Stumbling through the halls of his home he threw the bottle at a painting hanging a few feet above him. The glass shattered into pieces and falling just before his feet. "Thisss isss yor fault!" Nikolas shouted drunkenly at the portrait of his father, the infamous Starvos Cassadine. "I'm fucked up because of YOU! Thisss sicknesses you gave me! I...want it gone. HELP ME GET RID OF IT, FATHER!" Nikolas screamed, as he collapsed two his knees. Pleading and begging for it to end. "Please." The word came out hollow and full of desperation as well as contempt.

Somehow Nikolas was able to stumble off to bed. Collapsing on his king size mattress, as his face sunk deeper into his blood red velvet duvet his mind swirled with thoughts and images. He couldn't understand it all, but one thing was clear. The unnatural longing he had for his cousin was, foremost, in every way. Nikolas? A gentle sultry whisper came from the end of his bed. "Alfred, go away." He murmured into his comforter. Nikolas? The calling became more persistent and louder. Nikolas rolled over to see an ethereal figure standing before his canopy bed. A woman draped in a airy sheer white dress. He could see her breast and the curves of her hips as she got closer. "Who are you? What are you doing here in my home?" Nikolas questioned. His vision was still blurry from the alcohol but he was able to make out her face when she climbed on the bed. "SAM?" Her name got caught in his throat and came out like a strangled whisper. I've been waiting a long time for this. She licked her lips as she crawled on the bed, getting closer to him. The closer she got the more he could see of her. Her flat bare stomach and smooth tan thighs. By this time he could see the outline of her pussy lips. So small and puffy. His mouth watered at the mere thought of having just a taste. His dick harden as she began to straddle him. I want to feel you inside me. I want you. I want you. Without hesitation Nikolas pressed his lips firmly against hers. Letting his hunger take control. Her gown was removed, giving him a full view of her nakedness. The beast inside roared as he plunged deeply into her. Thrusting fiercely as she moaned in ecstasy. This was heaven, but as quickly as it came she was gone. Nikolas was alone with his still very much erect dick in his hand. Letting his imagination run wild he finish the job. Cummimg on his stomach. Exhausted he finally drifted off to sleep. His slumber was deep, but not without images of her flitting every few seconds or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had a good time at dinner last night. She was happy she finally got share the news with the rest of her family. Thrilled she had news to share period. Her and Patrick had come a long way from where they began. He was this pompous conceited womanizing ass and she was in love with a man that gave her all the things she ever wanted. Love, happiness, and a home. After Jason's death she didn't think she would ever find love like that, and here she was proving herself wrong. Just the thought brought a smile to her face.

She continued ironing Patrick's shirt as he showered. The sound of the shower cutting off caught her attention. Patrick came strutting out in nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Almost done Mrs. Drake?" Patrick asked smiling. Sam blushed. "Aren't we supposed to wait until we're actually married to go by those formalities?" Sam said squinting. "Just trying it out. I like the sound of it. Mrs. Drake. Mrs. Patrick Drake. I like knowing you'll be mine forever." Patrick said smirking. Sam couldn't help but smile at him. "Forever? I was just going to stay married to you for at least a year than kill you and cash in on the insurance." Sam said, shrugging. "Oh really?" Sam stood and placed Patrick's shirt at the end of the bed. "Yup. Me and the kids were going to take the money and just spend it." Sam said, moving nonchalantly around him. "On what? A life supply of cheetos and ring pops?" Patrick said, grabbing Sam from behind. Sam slipped from his grasp and climbed on top of the bed. "Maybe." Patrick nodded and said, "Maybe? Okay. Alright.", he dropped his towel and climbed the bed. Sam screamed as she dodged his sudden attack and jumped off the bed grabbing his towel as she ran out the door. "Sam? Sam? SAM?!" Patrick shouted from the door. "That was the last towel! And I'm still all wet." Patrick looked down at his still very drenched body. "And cold."

Sam return from the laundry room with a fresh batch after a hour had passed. "Hahaha. Not funny. Have you ever tried getting dressed while still...very...wet?" Patrick questioned, as Sam handled him a towel. "No, seeing as I make sure to shower when there's a numerous amount of towels at my disposal." Sam flopped back on the bed just watched him. He was quite beautiful. Not just with his looks, which of course he was sexy as hell, but he was far more than some shallow compliment. His heart was so beautiful and his brain. The way he loved his daughter and Danny and her, was amazing. How he would talk about his job and go in detail about his surgeries, which was of course always with a cocky commentary, was just so breathtaking to Sam. He opened his heart to her and her son and was everything she wanted. He was so damn easy to love. She couldn't think of any other life without him. "What are you gawking at?" Patrick asked, walking over to her. "Nothing. Just the man I'm going to spend forever with." Sam replied nonchalantly. Patrick laughed. "Forever, huh?" Sam grabbed him by his slightly damp shirt. "Yeah. You're stuck with me." Patrick leaned in and gently touched his lips against hers. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He whispered in between kisses. "Eeeewww. Are you guys making out?" Emma said, pretending to fake gag. Patrick and Sam turned to see Emma standing in their doorway with Danny. Patrick looked back at Sam and smiled. "We're hungry and Danny can't find his racecar." Emma said, walking in holding Danny's hand. "I can't find it." Danny added, a little disconcerted. Sam picked up Danny and sat him in her lap. "Oh buddy, maybe its somewhere in your room. I'll help you look." Sam said, stroking his dark blonde hair. "I'll fix breakfast." Patrick stated, standing up and buttoning up the rest of his shirt. "But don't you have that 8:30 am patient? I don't want you to be late." Sam said getting up as well. Patrick pulled her into his arm, lovingly embracing her as he dipped his head down for a kiss. This time without the added commentary from the peanut gallery. "I won't. Babe, this is teamwork." As usual Sam's heart fluttered. She smiled and said, "Teamwork."

Sam's morning went by fast. She had no new clients and really wasn't planning on taking on anyone. She just wanted to focus on the little family her and Patrick had created and their upcoming wedding. Well less on the actual wedding. Sam just couldn't wait to be Mrs. Drake officially and truly start their forever.

Nik stood just outside the door to one of Patrick's patients. He had been waiting in his office for over an hour and grew increasingly impatient. One of the nurses at the front desk said Patrick was with a patient, she wouldn't say which patient until Nikolas threw a few dollars at her. Money is such a dark seductive thing. The majority of these people would do or tell you whatever you wanted just for a few couple hundreds. listened to the conversation that was happening between Patrick and a female patient of his. "So no more vomiting ?" Drake asked the elderly lady. "No. And not one headache, so I don't need the surgery." She squawked back. Patrick sighed heavily. "I've told you this before. The meds are just temporary. Sooner rather than later we will be operating." Nikolas could hear feet shuffling toward the door and moved to the other side. Patrick came out, looking a bit disheveled and exhausted. "Long day?" Nikolas said, getting Patrick's attention. He didn't look at all happy to see Nikolas, which in a small way made Nikolas pleased. "Nikolas." Drake said aloofly. "Drake." Nikolas scoff back. Patrick didnt bother to add anything and just kept moving down the hall. Nikolas followed and enjoyed the irritation he was bringing Patrick. "I'm actually busy. I don't have time for whatever it is you want." Patrick said, not slowing once. "Good to know we have two things in common. I'm also busy, but I took time out of my hectic day to pay you a visit. Aren't you just special?" Nikolas said, not missing a step as he followed Patrick to the main nurses' station. "So how can I help, Prince Nikolas? Since we lesser beings have nothing better to do than just wait hand and foot on you." Patrick's anger was growing and Nikolas thrived off it. Loving every second of their encounter. "Since the second thing we have in common is my cousin, I just thought I would bestow a gift to you...and Sam of course. I love her dearly and this past fee years have been hard on her. You know with Jason's death and the demise of the duplicitous . All I wanted for her is to be happy... and you do that. I'm truly thankful for that." Nikolas had to force that last sentence out of his mouth, but he did so with clenched teeth and the brightest of smiles. Patrick didn't reciprocate and instead kept his standoffish pretense. "And?" Patrick's cold tone forced a crack in Nikolas' facade and causing him to twitch a bit. "And I was thinking of hosting an engagement party for you both at Wyndemere. I think it would be an incredibly exception thing to host such a pivotal moment in your lives. So in twenty years you could look back and always remember me...excuse me, I mean Wyndemere as where it all began in the steps of your marriage." Nikolas spoke coldly, but his warm exterior was still intact. This time Patrick flinched and looked a bit disgusted by his gestured. "Seeing as it's our, your cousin and I, engagement we'll make those kind of decisions. I'll make sure to get back to you though." Patrick said just before leaving. "Do so!" Nikolas yelled after him. Nikolas stood for a second containing himself and then enraged he knocked all the patients' files to the floor. Slamming his fist into the nurse's station and leaving a indentation of his temper. A fee of the nurses jumped at his outburst and stared. "What?! What are you fucking looking at?!" Nikolas shouted at them, causing even more of a disturbance. Nikolas took a deep breath and straightened his posture. Where an uncontrollable enraged child had been, now stood a acquiescent calm man, who was also apologetic. "I'm sorry. Excuse my deplorable behavior. It won't happen again." Nikolas apologized, bending down to collect the fallen files. "I sure hope not." A familiar voice came from above him. Nikolas stood and came face to face with a old friend. "Elizabeth. How are you?" Nikolas handed her the files he had collected. Elizabeth looked at them and began placing them in their correct place. "Better than you I see. Tough day?" She asked motioning for him to follow. Which he did, but more so to get away from the lingering stares and whispers. He followed over to a bench by the elevators. "My day is going quite swell. Haven't you heard my cousin is engaged to the renowned Dr. Patrick Drake." Nikolas felt as if his throat my close up permanently if he kept saying that. Elizabeth looked at him from the corners of her eyes. "Why don't you seem more happy about this?" She was suspicious and that irked him. So he sighed and gave his best pitiful look. "Well you know how close Sam and I have gotten over the past few years? We've become a real family….you know all of us. Alexis, Kristina, Molly, Sam and I. Proven time and time again that not all the Cassadines are not demented, evil, and completely insane. I'm just afraid I might lose my cousin. That's all." Nikolas pretended to dab at the corners of his eyes. Elizabeth melted and handed him a tissue. She was so easy. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Sam's getting married. She's not moving to Bolivia. Cheer up." She smiled and squeezed his arm. Nikolas nodded as he balled up the unused tissue. "I know. You're right. I'm just getting a bit emotional. I know I will feel the same when Kristina or Molly take that leap. There's nothing more important to me than family."

Later that day

Nikolas was waiting for someone to return his call when Sam entered. "What an excellent surprise this is. I wasn't expecting your company, but let me guess Patrick spoke to you." Nikolas said returning Sam's hug. Sam looked confused. "What would Patrick have spoke to me about?" Her confusion lit the anger within him. He kept it calm. Not wanting to cause her to become alarmed. "Just that I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I spent time with Danny. I feel as if we don't get enough time together. I think it would be good for Spencer too. He's spoiled enough as the only child." Nikolas recovered smoothly. If Drake wasn't going to tell Sam about what he was planning then neither would he until just the right time. Grand things come to those who plan and plotted, until they get what is rightfully theirs. "That's sounds like a great idea. How about this weekend?" Nikolas thought for a moment and gave a smile of content. "Actually I am. I can't wait." Nikolas replied with ease. "Really? I thought you would say you needed to check your schedule first." Sam mocked. Nikolas laughed and gestured for Sam to sit. "Now see I'm not that busy. Plus I can always make time for you….and Danny." Nikolas watched as she laughed. A few strands of hair had fallen out of place. He extended his hand to fix it and quickly rejected the idea and silently scolded himself for being so hasty and careless. Just seeing her smile was enough to melt the hard edges that encased him. All he wanted was to see her happy and she was, finally. But it hurt that it wasn't because of him. The thought of them actually being more was unfathomable, but he couldn't stop the yearning. The desire. He hated himself for feeling like this. Blaming it on a bad gene he received from his father. Starvos was obsessed with his mother Laura, so much so it drove him insane. Was he headed down that same path of destruction and madness? Was this incurable? Was he destined to lead the same life of his father? So many unanswered questions danced through his head. He still didn't know how to comprehend them. Nikolas swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and tried to shakes off these intense feelings that came about whenever he was in her presence. "So what brings you to the doom and gloom that is Wyndemere?" Nikolas asked, as he got his thoughts in order. "I heard about your little meltdown at GH. Is everything alright?" Sam inquired with a heavy hint of concerned. Nikolas smiled at this and then shook it off. "I'm fine. Just let my anger get the best of me. It was inexcusable and I'm actually quite ashamed." Sam still seemed worried but didn't want to push it. If there was something to worry about he would tell her. She just gave him a understanding nod and stood to go. "Leaving already?" He prayed to God she didn't hear the desperation in his voice. It made him sick to hear it in himself, but he couldn't help it. "Yeah. Its my turn to make dinner, which consist of something microwavable. Plus Emma has homework and Patrick and I are helping Danny learn how to read. Patrick's idea. You know cause kids at this age are so impressionable and can more easily pick up certain things." Sam said happily. Nikolas loved seeing her this overjoyed by her life and he also hated it, but she couldn't detect the latter from his approving smile.

His phone rang as soon as Sam was gone. "You know how long I've been expecting your call. I don't care what the fuck you had to do. My needs come before your little...projects. I have a job for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"No no no no no no no….what did I do?" She murmured to herself. She kneeled in the pool of blood that slowly began to surround her. She held her arms as she sat frozen in place. "What the fuck did I just do?" She sobbed. Tears flowed endlessly as she pulled her bloody knees to her chest. Her sobs echoed around her as she cried louder. "This wasn't suppose to happen. Why did this happen?" Nothing made sense. Time seemed to being moving either at warped speed or not at all. How long had she been here? What time was it? Her vision was blurred by her tears and her throat was getting sore from the longer she cried. The blood was no longer warm and that's when she completely loss it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Present Day

Nikolas got the living room ready. He had set out all kinds of toys for Danny. From trucks to Leggo farm animals. He was actually looking forward to it and forward to seeing Sam. He tried so hard not to, but he couldn't stop the overwhelming anxious feeling he got whenever he knew she would be arriving.

Spencer watched from the couched at his father's exuberance. He was a bit confused by it all. It was just was there to get excited about over a three year old. "Father?" Spencer called. Nikolas looked up from the train set he was setting up. "Yes, son" Nikolas mocked. Spencer walked over to where Nikolas had set up the toys and looked down at them. "Why are you doing all this? I mean its just Danny. He's been here before." Nikolas looked at his always so precocious son and smiled. "Well I want us to have a good time. You, me, and Danny." Nikolas explained. Spencer scrunched up his face. "I'm not playing with a toddler. Or these childish things. I rather be fed aunt Elizabeth's cooking." Spencer said walking off. "Spencer? Hey, Spencer that wasn't…" Nikolas trailed off as Alfred appeared. "Sir, Mrs. Morgan and young Daniel have arrived." Alfred announced. Nikolas stood immediately and scowled at him. "Then why haven't you invited them in?" Nikolas snapped. Alfred slightly bowed and said, "My apologies." Nikolas sighed and relaxed himself and shook it off. Danny came running in first and straight to Nikolas, who lifted him up into the air. "Wow your getting so big.I won't be able to hold you like this after today. I bet by tomorrow you'll be at tall as me." Nikolas said tickling him. "I bet its all those vegetables we bribe him into eating." A deeper more masculine voice said. Nikolas looked to see Patrick standing before him. Nikolas' excited was snuffed out and instantly replaced by disappointment. It was too late to fix his expression. Patrick already caught it. "You look mighty disappointed. Wasn't expecting someone this good looking" Patrick teased. Nikolas tried his best to laugh it off, but even to his ears it came out forced. "I was actually expecting someone better looking. I mean you might know her. So where is my cousin?" Nikolas asked. Not wanting the answer, but needing it. Patrick obviously felt the tension and liked that it was him causing it for a change. "Do you really look at your cousin like that?" Patrick walked over toward the toys Danny had already begun to play with. Nikolas blew his breath and stepped right into the bait. "Like what? Her appearance? She is attractive. I'm just stating an opinion. All Cassadines are." Nikolas stated. Patrick gave him a odd look and Nikolas knew he was testing his patience. He wasn't in the mood for this so he loudly asked, "What?" Patrick raised his hands. "Nothing. Just wondered how I didn't notice how weird the Cassadine dynamic is until now. I mean your father was insane. Your grandmother is a living breathing embodiment of Satan. You...you haven't quite figured out." His words sent a sharp chill to Nikolas' bones. As much as he knew Patrick spoke the truth the more he loathed it. Loathed him. The sickness that had corrupted him was from being a Cassadine and Nikolas knew that better than anyone. To see this insolent lesser speak to him about his family was unacceptable. "There's nothing to figure out." Nikolas said coolly. Patrick bit back laughter and walked to the double doors. "We'll see." He said as he left. Nikolas didn't feel the pain until after his hand was stained with blood. Absentmindedly he had clenched his fist so fiercely that his nails dug deep into his palms tearing the flesh and spilling blood. The sense of the pain was also pleasurable. Licking the wounds he called for Alfred to fetch the first aid kit.

"So when's mom getting here?" Sam asked grabbing a pretzel off Molly's plate, who tried to smacked her hand away. "Umm get you own." Molly retorted with her mouth full. Kristina also came from the kitchen and put her plate down across from Molly's. "Why so stingy Molly?" Kristina said giving her a pout. "Yeah, Molly? Why are you so stingy? I'm just hungry." Sam added, as she pouted too. Molly blew her breath and glared at them both. "Fine. I'll make you plate." Molly said, getting up. "Hopefully to go." Kristina and Sam both laughed at this. "Mom said she would be back in a hour is it important? Maybe something to do with your upcoming nuptials." Kristina said giddily. Sam gently pushed her head to the side smiling at her younger sister. She was turning into the beautiful young woman Sam knew she would be. "No, boring adult stuff. How's life at school? Seeing anyone yet?" Sam said looking for some insight in Krissy's life. They had been apart for what seemed like a year. Kristina chewed on her sandwich acting like she couldn't speak. "Oh I see." Sam laughed. After clearing her mouth with water Kristina looked to changed the subject. "So have you thought of who your choosing as a maid of honor?" Before Sam could answer Molly came back around the corner with a sandwich with a side of pretzels. "It most definitely better be me. I've always been by Sam's side." Molly declared. Kristina pushed Molly's plate into her chest, causing Molly to spill a bit of water on her shirt. "What makes you assume that? I'm the oldest, well second oldest, it should rightfully be me as maid of honor." Kristina looked at Sam and added, "It's only fair." Sam knew a war was beginning to brew and went no part in the argument about to take place. Sadly she was stuck in between her baby and younger sister fighting over a decision she hadn't even made or thought about. "Guys? I've only been engaged for a week. Guys?" Sam said, not getting their attention or being heard over their loud back and forth.

Patrick repeated called his Mrs. Grant, hoping to speak to her in person about her surgery date, but she wasn't answering. So he decided to leave a message. "Hello, Mrs. Grant this is Dr. Drake, calling to inform you that I would like to go over what day would be best for you for your surgery. Please as soon as you receive this message call me back at your latest opportunity. Bye." Patrick hung up the phone and continued to look over her scans. The tumor was growing faster than he had expected. This was urgent. He had to stop being leint and letting Mrs. Grant put the inevitable off.

Nikolas had spent hours and hours playing tirelessly with Danny. Of course it was cut short by lunch and his nap, but soon after they were back to playing. He didn't do any of this with Spencer. It was odd. He had a hard time being close to his own son growing up, but with Danny it was the opposite. They connected so well to where Nikolas enjoyed having him around. "You know I love you right?" Nikolas asked Danny, as he watched him push a toy truck around and crash into some blocks. "Yes." He replied in a tiny voice. So innocent and pure. Nikolas stroked his hair as he seen Sam do so many times before. "And your mommy. You know how much I love you guys?" Nikolas waited for his response, which was slower this time. Danny sat back and with his arms spread out wide he said in a much louder voice, "This much" Nikolas laughed at the boy's rambunctious outburst. "That's right, Danny. I love you and your mother that much. You guys are my family and I won't let anyone ever take you both from me." He said. And he meant it with every fiber in his being.

A light knock on the doors startled him and he looked up to see Alexis. "Oh...its just you." Nikolas said, not even bothering to hide his disappointment. Alexis came further in and put her purse down. She came straight over to Danny and then looked back at her nephew. "You sound disappointment. Expecting someone?" Alexis looked at him with more curiosity than he could stand. He wanted to snap, but decided against such an absurdity. "Sam. She's suppose to be picking up Danny. So I was just waiting for her." Nikolas said. Alexis looked doubt. She was studying him like some case of hers and he couldn't stand the scrutiny. "You're already tired of this little boy?" Alexis said bending down and tousling Danny's hair. "Of course not. Daniel and I have had an excellent time with each other. Haven't we Danny?" Nikolas said, squatting in front of him and raising his hand for a five. Danny looked up and immediately slapped it and said, "Yes." Nikolas laughed and handed a toy that was just out his reach. "How are you doing Nikolas? How have you've been feeling?"Alexis concern tone or what Nikolas considered her annoying one was in full force. "Don't do that." Nikolas said firmly. Alexis looked bewildered at what he meant. "Do what?" Nikolas started massaging his temples, a headache was on the way and he could sense it. "Don't ask me a question you already know the answer to. Its quite fatuous of you and your smarter than that." Nikolas said. Alexis was taken back by his words. He looked obviously pissed and she was getting even more concerned. "How would I know the answer to that? All I know is what I hear and what I hear isn't too great. So why don't you tell me what's going on?" Alexis persisted. Nikolas scoffed. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to question him in his own home over rumors. What was she playing him for? This whole conversation was vacuous and he was over it. "And from whom do you hear such things? Who is the person spreading such idle gossip about me? Someone they obviously don't know, because I know my family and my friends wouldn't say such foolish shit." Nikolas spat. His temper was getting the best of him and couldn't get a hold of it. "Nikolas, language,"Alexis said covering Danny's ears," Would you calm down. I bumped into Elizabeth today and she casually brought up your little temper tantrum at General Hospital. She was concerned and now seeing you I am too." Nikolas inhaled and then exhaled. Containing his anger. Elizabeth was always a nosy one. Her concern was just like Alexis', they always had to know every damn thing, every detail, every feeling. Nikolas sighed. "I'm fine, Alexis. I was just having a bad day and I took it out on some medical files. Nothing to worried about. So you can stop analyzing me." Nikolas stood and walked over to the bar. Pouring him a drink. "Really? How am I supposed to believe that when you're drinking while babysitting Danny?" Alexis said, he knew she didn't mean for her words to hurt, but they did. Nikolas put the glass down. "Its one drink Alexis. I wouldn't ever do anything to put that child in harm's way. And your insinuation that I would is really pushing it." His word were hard. She was really pushing him. Here he was stressed enough about shit going on with him and the thoughts of losing Sam to that patronizing asshole Drake, Alexis was just making it worse. "Is this about Sam? Her engagement? Are you not happy for her?" Alexis hit the nerve. Nikolas whipped around. "Why wouldn't I be? She's my dear cousin and she's found love and happiness with a great man. I'm ecstatic for her. Its the best news I've heard from her since she got her son returned to her. And now if you don't mind, I would love if you depart." Nikolas said bluntly. Alexis looked shocked at that last part. Nikolas wanted so badly to laugh but he didn't. Instead he ushered her out. She said his named repeatedly in disbelief by his actions but he just kept moving forward until they got to the front double doors. As he gently pushed her out he made sure to yell, "See you tomorrow for dinner!"

Once again Patrick came and this didn't help Nikolas overall mood. Saying bye to Danny and sending him off with Drake was enough to get his headache going. He got Alfred to bring him two Tylenol and he downed it with whiskey. Spencer was at a sleepover so he was basically alone in his oversized mausoleum, sulking in alcohol and lust. Nikolas couldn't get the image of that apparition of Sam out of his head. Seeing her bare breast rising and falling as she rode his hard dick. The smell of her sweet tender pussy that clamped tightly around him and was begging for him to fill her up. His thirst for her was insatiable. He longed to kiss both her lips and feel how tight and wet her pussy truly got before submerging himself inside and fucking her like nothing else existed. The world could be set afire, and Nikolas wouldn't even care as long as he got to bend his cousin over his balcony and with a fist full of her hair fucked her til they both went up in flames.

Sam watched from the doorway as Patrick tucked Danny in. The moment was sweet and Sam just loved watching her two favorite men. Patrick got up and flicked the light off, letting Danny's nightlight lit up the dark corners in his room. Patrick gently pushed Sam into the hallway with his hands on her stomach. Sam quietly laughed as Patrick's hands ran up and down her sides. "Dr. Drake, this isn't appropriate behavior for such an engaged man. What would your fiancée think?" Sam said as they stumbled down the hall to their room. "Well I would hope she would join us." Patrick said while keeping his hands on Sam's waist. "Oh really?" Sam said incredulous as they finally made it to their bedroom. "Well it's a hope." Patrick said, unwillingly to let Sam go, but she slipped through his fingers. Sam walked across the room and removed her shirt and then her black jeans. Patrick watched her as she pinned up her hair, then slowly removed her bra and panties. "Where are you going, Sammy?" Patrick said, trying to act cool and ignore the instant erection he got every time he seen her amazingly sexy body. Sam tiptoed passed him and looked over her shoulder before heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and I just thought Dr. Drake might want to join me. I mean as long as his fiancée doesn't find out of course." Sam smirked as she headed into the bathroom. Patrick moved quickly. "I think we're good."

Boys, working on empty

Is that the kinda of way to

face the burning heat?

The water poured down against his back as he bowed his head to feel her lips against his. She was so small compared to him and he loved. Feeling her soft wet body as he kept the water at bay with his back. His hands explored her body as hers did his. He could feel the hardness of her nipples and bent lower to lightly bite it. Sam's head went back as she let a soft moan escape her lips.

I just think about my baby

I'm so full of love I could

barely eat

Sam held on the railing as Patrick lift her so she could straddle his waist. Her stomach could feel his hard dick that was in between them. Patrick got lower until the point where Sam's legs wrapped around his neck. He kiss her pussy lightly before inserting his tongue. Sam gasped. She was always taken aback by long his tongue was. His tongue moved around the depths of her as his right hand raised and squeezed her breast. "Patrick, yes, oh God yes." Sam moaned as he kept pursuing the spot he knew drove her insane.

There's nothing sweeter than

my baby

I'd never want once from the

cherry tree

With still the taste of her on his lips he passionately kissed her. Letting the pass back and forth between them. He couldn't how much he loved this woman. How much she was his, hope, happiness, and home. She was it all for him. His everything. This was love. Truly awe inspiring dumbstruck love. Serendipitously, he got something he wasn't searching for. Something he was just so lucky enough to find.

Cause my baby's sweet as

can be

She'd give me a toothache

just from kissing me

Their lips parted for only a second and in that second their eyes met. Patrick watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her as he inserted his dick. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a almost silent moan. His hips pushed against her as she grinded up against him. Giving way for him to go deeper. His chest pressed against hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she trailed his neck with soft kisses. Her teeth grazed his skin giving him a pleasure that went straight to the dick thrusting inside her.

When my time comes around

Lay me gently in the cold

dark earth

No grave can hold my body

down

I'll crawl home to her


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis sat pondering the conversation she had with Nikolas. Something was definitely off. He hadn't been himself this week. The more she thought about it that wasn't true. Nikolas hadn't been himself for few years now. Ever since the death of Emily. She wondered was that it. Was he jealous of Sam because she was now engaged for the second time, while he on the other hand had failed relationship after failed relationship. It must be extremely lonely and detrimental to Spencer. She didn't want to think of her nephew as a lost cause, but he wasn't progressing. He was stuck living in a time capsule of pain and misery. Probably reliving every last painful detail of the past few years. Thinking about it like that gave Alexis some insight. Living like that wasn't healthy and could drive anyone a bit insane. Being a Cassadine we all were more easily susceptible to psychotic breaks. Maybe that was it. She decided that night after dinner she would convince him to see Kevin.

"So do you really have to go tonight?" Patrick asked for the tenth time that day. Sam sat on their bed as she slowly put lotion on her legs. She smile at his attempts to persuade her from going and to stay at home with him, but she said, "Yes, Patrick. I really have to go. This is my family and we all promised to come. Its not like this is something new. Plus it's only for a couple of hours. You'll survive." Patrick fell back on to the bed. "You think so? When do you become a doctor, Mrs. Drake?" Patrick said, giving Sam an inquisitive look. Sam slapped his chest causing him to flinch. "The same time you became so melodramatic." Sam joked. She stood and walked to the dresser. Pulling out a black dress. "Ouch. Such harsh words for some of your field. And anyway I would preferred to be called theatrical." Patrick stated, running his hands through his dark hair. Sam looked over her shirt and smiled. "Well okay, Mr. Theatrical." Sam slowly zipped up her dress and grabbed a pair of her black heels to slip her feet in. The outfit was almost complete, she just had to do something with her hair. "What's all this for? You've never dress like this to just go eat dinner with your family before? I mean its fitting seeing as you're literally entering a crypt, but this seems a bit much." Patrick thought for a bit before his eyes widen and he gasped. "You couldn't perhaps be using this weekly family dinner as a way to sneak off and see your boyfriend? Huh?" Sam looked a oblivious as she brushed one side of her hair up and pinned it back. "Of course not. I would never do such a thing. I will be meeting him after." Sam said, putting on mascara. Right as she put it down Patrick grabbed her into his arms. She laughed and he kissed her neck. "He's not sexier than me right?" Patrick said, giving her his best sad face. Sam grabbed his face in between her hands and stared up at him. "Are you kidding me? No one could be sexier than you." Patrick smiled and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her to finish up.

Tonight Nikolas gave an order for an all black affair. He wanted to change it up a bit. He was getting tired of the same old same old. The sky was illuminated by a thin crooked line of lightning, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Nikolas stood out on his ledge and looked up at the darken starless sky. It was a bit funny, how the sky reflected his soul. Black and tortured, but that seemed to be the way things were. No one could fix the sky like no one could fix him. Did he want to be fixed though? There was something alluring about the irreparably damage of a Cassadine.

"Are you sure you should be standing out here when it's about rain cats and dogs?" Nikolas jumped at the sound of the voice. His skin, as well as his loins, became hot. Her dark silhouette moved against the night. Her shadow getting to him first. Sam walked further out standing next to him. She looked incredibly sexy. It was unfair how she unknowingly teased him with her beauty and sex appeal. She was innocent in doing so, but nevertheless it was torturous. Her little black dress clung to every inch of her like a well fitted glove. Nikolas couldn't keep his eyes from slipping below her face to her natural bust that she had exposed, but he made sure to remove his eyes and focus back up to the blackened sky. "Cats and dogs, huh? So you think tonight I might be able to get that Doberman? I've always wanted one growing up. Think this might be my chance?" Nikolas joked, which got a laugh out of Sam. Which in turn made his heart pound at the sound. "Fingers crossed. But no I doubt you'll be receiving this life long dream. Sorry Prince, you'll just have to walk into a pet store like the rest of us." Sam said. Nikolas bumped his arm to hers. "Well maybe I'll get lucky and it's hand delivered to me." Nikolas said, as he sneaked glances at Sam, who watched as a crack of lightning whipped across the sky. "Hey, this is what happens when you're a prince. You'll want the world because it's at your fingertips." Unbeknownst to her, she was exactly right. He wanted the world, the moon, the stars, and the whole goddamn ecosystem to call his. But, in all that yearning, craving, he mainly just wanted her. So badly, that sometimes it was insufferable.

Dinner had begun that night with the soft drops of rain pelting the roof and sound of thunder roaring through night somewhere in the distance. No kids were at this dinner tonight, with Spencer at a sleepover and Danny catching a light fever. Nikolas once again sat at the head as Alexis and Molly were to his left, Sam and Kristina to his right. Conversations were light and laughter filled the large dining room. Nikolas was quite enjoying himself tonight. He indulged himself in the red win that was sitting before him, letting it fill him with heat and giving him a bit more nerve. "So Sam have you guys chosen a date yet?" Alexis asked, taking a sip of water. With his delight went the mood. "We haven't really talked about it. I think we just want to live as an engaged couple for as long as we can, before all the stress of planning a wedding happens." Sam said, taking a bite of her roast beef. Conversations of this wedding was becoming a real annoyance. Nikolas tried his best to hide his irritation with that of a confident smile. Sam and her sisters seem to buy it. Alexis, on the other hand, seem a bit more skeptical. Which irritated him more.

Dinner was finished, but the rain hadn't let up. A storm had began just outside and the waves were violently thrashing against the rocks by the shore. They were undoubtedly trapped here, and secretly Nikolas rejoiced. Molly and Kristina decided to traipse the halls of the east wing in search of the study. Molly wanted to get a look at some of the older more dilapidated books, which survived through many decades. Kristina thought it was best they go together, seeing as the house was an enormous labyrinth in itself. Sam left for a second to call Patrick to let him know of the situation, which just left Alexis and Nikolas. Nikolas wasn't thrilled about this pairing, while Alexis felt comfort in it. She knew this was the right time. "I have request for you. It's not to make you upset or anger you. I'm just really worried about you and your health." Alexis said slowly. Trying her best to ease into the subject without causing him to go off the rails like she knew he would. "Well no fear, Alexis, cause I'm fit as a horse." Nikolas said, raising his half empty wine glass. The more he drank the more she was becoming alarmed. The alcohol seemed to be glued to his hand at this point. "I'm not speaking of your physical health. I'm talking about your mental state. I just want you to consider talking to Kevin. I think he might be able to help...with all this anger and resentment you seem to have built up." Alexis said with a sigh. Nikolas burst out into laughter. Alexis was taken aback by this. This wasn't the response she was expecting and didn't know whether he found what she said actually funny, or if he was being hysterical. Either way it wasn't looking good for his case of him being "just fine". "The nerve of you, waltzing into my home and basically calling me crazy. Your feeble attempts to coddle me are ridiculous." Nikolas laughed. Alexis immediately went in the defense. "I'm trying to help you. I can't do that if you're not willing to try. Can't you see I'm concerned about you? Obviously something is wrong. You haven't been right since Sam announced her engagement. Are you jealous?" In that moment Sam entered. She looked from Alexis to Nikolas. Puzzled, worried, and mostly sad. This was all directed towards Nikolas. She hadn't thought much of how Nikolas would reacted. They were always so supportive of one another that she didn't expect anything less from him. "Are you... jealous, Nikolas?" Sam asked. He couldn't possibly think of telling them the truth. His belief of him being as sick and twisted as he saw himself, would all be confirmed. He wasn't ready and neither was Sam...well not yet. In time she would. He was sure of it. "Of course not. Alexis is delusional and going off the word of a overly dramatic Elizabeth. Both you, and Elizabeth, concerns for my mental state is sweet, but completely unnecessary. I'm fine. I don't need to see a therapist." Nikolas insisted. Sam seem to take his words at face value, while Alexis pushed. "Are you sure? Cause you didn't seem fine yesterday. What's the harm in just having a little sit down with Kevin?" Alexis posed. Sam jumped at the sound of the wine glass shattering against the wall. "My God, Alexis! Do you ever give it a fucking rest?! I said I was fine so drop it! And give up any kind of notion that I'm sitting down with that hack Dr. Collins." Nikolas growled. Nikolas jumped up from his seat and grabbed another glass and filled it with more wine. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Alexis stammered, obviously frightened. Nikolas' hand slammed down on the bar. "ENOUGH!" The roar of his voice was countered with the sound of thunder, as well as the double doors to the dining room being thrown opened. Each one of them turned to look as she stepped forward. "Did you think you would throw a party and not invite me?" Helena inquired from the doorway. With her appearance the lights also, and almost instinctively, cut off.

"Great. This night keeps getting better. First my aunt accuses me of a mental breakdown and now Satan himself has crawled out of whatever decrepit coffin he was in to grace us with it's presence. Oh, and the fucking lights went out. Cheers." Nikolas said, downing his wine in one gulp. "Well if I knew my presence was this unwanted and displeasing, I might have chosen to come at a better time." Helena said walking further inside, thankfully with the help of the candelabras that sat around the room already lit. "Ha! That's laughable. You're presence is as welcomed here as a pedophile is at a park." Nikolas refilled his glass. "So why are you here, Helena?" Sam questioned. Helena walked right past her and grabbed a glass herself. "You're one Natasha's bastards. It seems as if anybody can just walk in here now. I remember back when this place had so much class and ambience." Helena said, running her finger along the fireplace. "Anybody, but you. Yet, here you are." Sam retorted. Alexis stood and headed for the doors. "Going already, Natasha. Something I said?" Helena smiled smugly, taking a sip of wine. "Of course not, Helena. It's always an absolute joy to be in your company, but excuse me while I'll go find my other two bastards." Alexis said, giving her a quick smile before replacing it with a scowl. Alexis closed the doors behind her as she disappeared into the darkness. "You really must hate me, to invite such lowly things in our home." Helena said. Sam rolled her eyes. "Grandmother, my hate for you knows no bounds and this is my home. You're just uninvited pest that won't stay gone." Nikolas countered, with his eyes lingering on Sam. "Maybe she'll die. Giving us all the peace we so desperately want." Sam added. Nikolas raised his glass, content at that thought. "Let us hope we are that lucky." Helena didn't take not one insult to heart. She was more so fond of Nikolas' behavior. She could see he was headed down a dark path. She didn't know whether to be elated or jealous she was excluded from it.

After being in a room with Helena for nearly twenty minutes was more than enough for Sam. Thankfully she overheard the bitch say she was just passing through and wouldn't be here long, but thanks to the storm they were all stuck under the same roof as her. Nikolas had drunkenly stumbled off somewhere in search of Alfred. Here Sam was walking down a narrow hall with only a candle to light her way. She didn't know what was scarier, the pitch blackness or the complete and utter silence. She was hoping she would come across, her mom and sisters, but that sadly didn't seem the case. She could be going in the totally opposite direction and wouldn't even know it. Then suddenly a sound of broken glass caught her attention. She swiftly turned to see nothing, but an overwhelming blackness. As much as she hated being that stupid person in a horror film who yelled, "Is anybody there?" She found herself in that exact position. "Is somebody there? Molly? Krissy?" Her mind wondered did she hear a noise at all or was it this damn house playing tricks on her. She sighed and pressed her hand to her face, trying to pull it together. When her candle was blown out. Hands found their way around her waist and mouth, pulling her into a tunnel just off to her left. She was caught off guard and had no time to react. Deeper into nothingness she went without so much as a whisper being able to escape her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Panic set in and Sam tried her best to get loose from the tight hold on her. Sam could feel heavy breathing on her neck, as the grip tighten. Whoever it was their body was pressed tight up against her. Her mind contemplated on all the possibilities of whom it might in fact be. "Don't worry, cousin. I got you." He whispered in her ear. Sam pulled her head forward and then swung it back hitting him in the face. He groaned in pain and finally released her. "What the fuck?!" Sam shouted, as she grabbed the flashlight he must have dropped. "Nikolas?" She flashed the light on him. He was collapsed against the long damp wall holding his nose that was bleeding profusely. "Hello to you too, cousin. I think you broke my nose." Nikolas said spitting out the blood that ran into his mouth. "Well that's what you get for grabbing me from behind." Sam said offering him a hand. Nikolas grabbed it and stood. "This really hurts." Nikolas grunted. Sam flashed the beam of light on his face. "Here tilt your head back and let me see." His nose was a bloody mess, but it wasn't broken. "You're fine." Sam said. The sound of the storm bounced off the walls like they were inside a tin can. "If you say." Nikolas said following her down the long black tunnel. They ducked under cobweb after cobweb until they made it to the open door that he came through. It was a large room with a few dimly lit candles around it. A black grand piano sat inside next to a dark burgundy chaise. Both covered with white sheets that hung halfway off revealing what was underneath. Shelves of books encased the room as well as desk far off to the side. Double doors that led to a balcony were open, knocking against the bookshelves and letting the rain pour in. A gust of wind blew in throwing the sheet music around the room. Nikolas rushed in, shutting the doors and started picking up the slightly damp paper. Sam helped collect it before it was another casualty of the rain. The expensive rug on the other hand was soaked. Nikolas let out a frustrated sigh. "What is this?" Sam asked, with her voice filled with wonder. Nikolas watched her as she walked around the room flashing the light around. "Just another lost room of Wyndemere. I had discovered it recently and thought I might give it a look at." Nikolas explained, as he removed the white sheets off the piano and chaise. "Do you play?" Sam knew it was a foolish question, but couldn't stop her curiosity from getting the best of her. Nikolas smirked and sat down on the bench in front of it. "I'm a Cassadine. Of course I play." He stretched his fingers out and spread his hands out over the keys. He held them mid air just before he hit his first note. After that they danced across the keys like a experienced player. Sam was in awe. He was incredible. She sat down on the chaise and just watched as the beauty of the music envelop them both.

Nikolas had imagine this since he found this room four weeks ago. Her laying there in something sheer and sexy, watching him play. Desiring him as much as he desired her. She wasn't there yet, but he could feel it coming. It was weird, but as he looked through their family books and found heirlooms, he was shocked to what he discovered. Not only were Cassadines fucked up individuals, but he noticed a pattern. As went back centuries. A deep rooted unnatural love a Cassadine had for another Cassadine. Not that any were as unnatural as his but it made sense to why he was the way he was and he hated it. Just not enough to try and hide it away. He loved her more than anything and wasn't willing to let that go. Why resist something the darkness wants you have so badly?

"Did you like it?" Sam heard him say after sitting their for a second in silence. "It was amazing. Your really talented, but I should be so surprised. You are a Cassadine and what genes didn't give you, money can surely buy." Sam said, almost a little sad. Then she sighed and laughed. "What?" Nikolas asked, intensely curious. "Your face...is still a mess. Let's get you cleaned up." Sam said making her way out the room with the flashlight. In a matter of minutes Sam returned with a oddly shaped bowl filled with water. "Aren't you just handy in a blackout?" Nikolas complimented." Sam flashed the light on him forcing him to cover his eyes. "Well if you call using a vase full of plant water crafty." Sam said smiling as she shook the vase. Nikolas grimaced. "Ugh. Get that away from me." He laughed. She sat down on the chaise and patted the space next to her. Without resistance he got up. He sat down beside her. She grabbed the white sheet he had removed from the chaise and dipped a corner of it into the water. She gently wiped across his face, making sure she didn't be rough or hit his nose. "That's not really plant water. Right? You know...that would be mixed with dirt." Nikolas asked slightly concerned. Sam smiled, cleaning around the wound carefully. "Scared, cousin?" She said imitating him. Hearing her say that...calling him that, sent chills up his spine and an instant erection to his dick. He tried his best to calm himself, but feeling her hands on his face and hearing her soothing voice made it exceptionally hard. He was so focused on containing himself and thanking all the Gods for the blackout that he had missed the last few things she had said to him. "What?" Nikolas asked, watching her. "I asked you what song you were playing, ass." Sam repeated herself. "There you go. All clean looking like the prince you are." Before her hand dropped from his face he caught it. Holding it tightly. She froze, shocked, but not afraid by this. "Don't feel bad you didn't grow up here. Something as beautiful as you would've have wilted under the cold cruelness of this place." He whispered mere inches from her face. She seemed surprised by his words, but didn't pull away or drop her hand. "I'm a lot tougher than I look." She whispered back. He was so close he could smell the sweet scent of her breath. The thought of touching her lips pass through his mind, but that wasn't new. Somewhere in the back of his mind he the thought linger, just waiting for him to get enough nerve to complete the action. He faltered first and Sam slipped her hand from his grasp, now feeling uncomfortable by the situation. Nikolas didn't know who he was more angry with, himself for losing momentum or her for being so damn tempting. He stood and walked over to the piano. Brushing his fingers along the keys. "You asked what I was playing. Here. Let me show you" He said, taking a seat. Sam was hesitant. There was something wrong about this. It was preposterous to think her cousin was seducing her. Right?

Sam sat down beside him. Nikolas played more slowly this time. Then grabbed Sam's hand and placed them on the keys as he showed her the keys to play. "This piece is one of Frederic Chopin's Nocturnes." Nikolas said softly in her ear. Nikolas held her hands as they finished the rest of Nocturne in E-flat major, Op.9, No. 2.

Helena sat alone in the main living room thinking to herself what Nikolas was up to. He hadn't spoken to her in months and that was unnerving. She heard from an acquaintance of hers that he was talking to Jerry Jax. Why on earth would he need his services was beyond her. Jerry Jax was nothing more than a greedy sadistic grifter, which was why she was so fond of him. He was useful and discreet, if paid well. Which is why she was here now. Jerry wouldn't give nothing away when she called him. So she decided to go directly to his benefactor. What were they up too? Would it affect her as well? Knowing her grandson was scheming like this was so profoundly moving that she could cry. If she knew how.

Alexis became extremely worried when she returned back to the dining room and Sam, as well as Nikolas and Helena were missing. "What is that old bitch?" Alexis mused out loud. Knowing Molly and Kristina were safe and together brought her some comfort, but not enough. She had to find her daughter and nephew.

Patrick took two sleep of his sleeping pills before settling in for the night. He knew he wouldn't be seeing Sam for a while and decided not to stay up. He was worried with her being stuck there, but felt some relief she wasn't alone. She was with her mother and sisters. Even if they all were trapped on that demented island of horrors. There was safety in numbers. As much as he wanted get a boat and got get her, he knew that was a bad idea. Sam wouldn't forgive him for leaving their kids to go put himself in harm's way, just like he wouldn't if the roles were reverse. So he stayed put and waited for it to end. If she wasn't back when he awoken he was going after her. His heart couldn't take it if anything happen to her.

The shadows around the gloomy ancient castle of Wyndemere were drenched and muddy. The walls were high and feared. Along the island sat a small house. The storm battered it with its unruly dangerous weather, but it stood strong against all odds. Inside, by a small fire sat a woman drying herself. Her clothes were soaked and her hair damp, but she had made it. Thankfully. Now what was she going to do about this dead body.


	6. Chapter 6

Her legs felt weak and stiff. She couldn't get up, but she had too. She couldn't just sit here in blood. Her mind wasn't working, her thoughts came as jumbled fleeting images that not even she could understand. What was happening to her? When she tried to stand her legs gave in and she collapsed back into the blood, but this time falling backwards and hitting her head. She wanted to cry, but eyes wouldn't let her. Her throat was sore, nose stuffed up, and her eyes bloodshot red. She sat back up and fished for her phone in her pocket. Who would she call? The police? NO! That was a terrible idea. How would she be able explain this? She couldn't. They would know she was guilty or wouldn't give a shit to prove her innocence. She had no one….no...that wasn't true. She had someone. He would help her. Wouldn't he?

Present Day

The storm broke at exactly 5:24 am. Standing outside felt like it was a completely different universe from being cooped up inside Wyndemere. Sam stood just outside the front door, taking in all the fresh air she could get. Her night spent here was perplexing and giving her some restless questions. She knew the nagging feeling that something wasn't right with Nikolas, but he was always so tormented. That wasn't something she should get all worked up about. There wasn't anything to be fretful about. So Sam dropped it and putting all her questions in the back her head until they vanished altogether. "You ready?" Molly asked, her and Kristina came out the door. Molly had a arm full of books and Kristina had some as well. "What do you have there?" Sam said, rubbing her fingers along the worn out exterior. The spine was barely holding onto the yellow duty pages and looked as if at any moment it would disintegrate if you pressed to hard. "Well, Ms. Book Worm, over here practically begged Nikolas to let her borrow a few books. Here I was thinking a few was one or two and now I'm carrying about six. Not even adding the ones in her hands." Kristina whined. Molly glared at her. "I can't help that I'm fascinated about our family history as well as some unheard of published works of literature." Molly said defensively. Sam smiled and grabbed the a few from Kristina. "Happy now?" Sam said to Kristina. Kristina smiled and bowed slightly. "My arms truly appreciate it." Molly rolled her eyes and walked forward with Kristina following. "Wait isn't mom coming?" Sam said. Kristina stopped at the top of steep hill and looked over her shoulder. "She said she was, but if she wasn't back in time to go ahead without her." Sam looked back at the door, wondering what was holding her mother up, but didn't think for too long. She followed Kristina and Molly to the dock, excited to get home to Patrick.

Nikolas leaned against the large bay window, staring up at the clear light blue skies. The clouds had dispersed and were no longer a dark angry grey. Nikolas mood was uplifted, so much he couldn't sleep. She felt it, he thought to himself. He could feel her pull towards him, like that of a moth to a flame, but that analogy, as cliché as it was, was also not entirely true. See in this she was the flame, who unconsciously, had been pulling him closer and closer into the depths of her heat. She was as radiant and as painful to look at as the sun. The closer he got to the searing pain of her impalpable beauty, the more it hurt. The pain wasn't a drawback though, it actually made the whole situation that more enticing.

Alexis watched her nephew closely from the doorway. He was distracted by his thoughts, that much was obvious, but he was also….different somehow. He looked lighter than he had seemed before. How could a night change one so drastically? He of course still had his issues, but today was a new day, and they seemed a lot less burdensome. "So I'll be leaving. How are you this morning? Not hunger over I see." Alexis said, after lightly tapping the open door to gain his attention. Nikolas turned to face her, giving her a soft smile. "So soon? What, is having the joys of Helena's company too overwhelming?" Nikolas teased. Alexis smiled and walked over to him, pulling him into a warm hug. "You know I love you, right? All I ever want is the best for you." She said, while still in their embrace. Nikolas nodded his head. "Yes, I know that. I very much appreciate it." Nikolas said. Alexis released him and looked him over. Caressing his face, she smiled and then headed for the door. "Have a safe ride back." Nikolas said as she left. Pleased by her departure. He now had to deal with his grandmother. How was he going to handle this bitch?

Helena was having a drink when he found her in the main living room. "Still here I see." Nikolas said. Helena looked up from her drink to smile. It was a sweet loving smile, like a grandmother should have. Her smile was cold, harsh and smug. That's really all she was, well that and pure unadulterated evil. He knew from years of experience to never trust her. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" He didn't care if drank. He actually wished, no prayed, she would die from alcohol poisoning. One less problem for him. "Coming from you? The staff have told me you're running through bottles of wine like they're nothing more to you than tap water. So what is it my dubious grandson? What are you hiding?" She was lurching forward ready for him to spill and all he did was laugh at her. "If I was hiding something, which I'm not, you would be the absolute last person I would tell. No scratch that, you wouldn't even make these list." Nikolas said harshly. Helena sat back and took a sip of her drink. "For someone not hiding something, you sure do keep odd company. Jerry Jax rings any bells? Helena wanted to see a reaction from him to confirm her suspicions, but he didn't even blink at the name. "Jerry Jax? I haven't heard from that murderous thief since I heard he extorted millions from Port Charles residents for a cure to the water supply that he contaminated. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Nikolas said, staring at her intently. She looked shocked by his obvious accusation. "I wasn't even in Port Charles at that time, but I bet you wish I was so I could have suffered like the rest of them. Probably would've prayed for my untimely demise." She said. Which did nothing to his unwavering belief she was in fact involved. If something catastrophic was happening in Port Charles it was either her or Jerry Jax. The real plagues to this city. "Oh grandmother, I pray for that everyday. One of these days my prayers will be answered. Hopefully soon." Nikolas meant every word and anticipated Helena's death like a child did for

Christmas morning.

Sam quietly unlocked the door, making sure not to make any noise. It was the crack of dawn and the kids would be up soon, but not before then, if she had her way. The curtains were closed, making the room almost as dark as Wyndermere was. Her skin went cold at the thought of someone grabbing her….well that wasn't true. She was still feeling Nikolas' hands on her, tightly bounding her to his chest. She couldn't understand why he did it. The heat from his breath flashed through her mind and she didn't know why. He was of course drunk. His actions weren't that of a sober man with a thinking conscious, but….but a part of her was afraid that his actions weren't that of inebriated man. But of a man filled with lust. Sam jumped at the sound of a throat clearing. "I didn't even hear you come in." A gruff broken voice came from the round breakfast table in the corner. Holding her a hand over her rapidly beating heart Sam squinted into the darkness. "Patrick?" She called. He pulled back the curtain, bringing some much needed light into the living room. He sat at the table, sinking further and further into the chair. His face was grave and his eyes blank as paper. "What's the matter? What happened?" Sam said rushing over to him immediately. She felt his face and ran her hands through his beautiful ebony hair. "Is it the kids? Danny...Emma...are they…" He caught her off before she could finish. "They're fine. Everyone is fine." He said sternly. Somehow that statement didn't make her feel any better. His face wouldn't let up and it caused her to become even more distressed. "Babe, what is it?" She asked sitting across from him. She grabbed his hand in hers and held it. He looked at their clasped hands and back up at her. "A patient of mines was found dead last night. They say it was a stroke. I'm not sure about all the details. I had been treating her for nearly eight years and now...she's just gone." His voiced cracked at the end. Sam stood and pulled his head against her chest and just held him. Not knowing what to say or what to do, so she just stood there and held her broken fiancé as he silently mourned the loss a patient, and maybe a friend. Her arms not faltering once. They stayed like that for what could've been thirty minutes to an hour. She didn't know and didn't care. All she cared about was comforting Patrick and all he cared about was her loving arms holding him as he held back tears.

She hummed as she dragged the shovel from inside the little house, on the edge of the banks of Spoon Island, to just directly 30 yards behind it.

O' Death, O' Death, O' Death

Won't you spare me over

til another (year….)

She didn't count her spaces. She just kept her feet moving dragging the shovel behind her. She would've taken cared of this last night if it wasn't for the storm. But today was a new day and with new days brought new beginnings.

But what is this I can't see

With ice cold hands taking

hold of me

The shovel wasn't that heavy, but the longer she dragged it the more she felt blisters forming. Who knew this would be so much work?

When God is gone and the Devil

takes hold,

Who will have mercy on your soul

She finally made it to the hole she had dug an hour ago. Her sweat and blood poured into this sweet resting place suitable for a king. She looked at her handy work and really admired it. Damn she was good and quick.

O' Death, O' Death,

(O' Death… O' Death…)

The hole was deep enough, but it didn't look wide enough for the body. Which was quite large, but that wasn't issue. She picked up the sledgehammer and walked over to the white sheet. With nothing, but her heightened adrenaline she brought the end down on the head breaking the skull instantaneously. It was like hearing the sound of a thousand porcelain figurines shatter, with a little more crunch to it. Blood splattered the white sheet she wrapped it in. Not wasting time she did the same thing to the legs.

No wealth, no ruin,

no silver, no gold

Nothing satisfies me but your soul

(O' Death…)

Well I am Death, none can excel

I'll open the door to Heaven or Hell

She threw the body in without a second thought. It hit the dirted ground with a heavy thud. The sheet came a bit unraveled exposing it's hand. She laughed. "Why are you being so fucking difficult? I dug you a beautiful grave, didn't I?" She sighed at it's lack or response. "Fine. I'll plant some flowers. Happy now?" She said, jumping into the grave and repeatedly stomping on it's hand. Then shoving it back inside the sheet.

O' Death (O' Death…)

My name is Death

and the end is here….


	7. Chapter 7

Today was Alfred's last day, and it was bittersweet. For one Nikolas was happy for his most trusted employee, but he would miss him dearly. Nikolas was having breakfast at Kelly's with Elizabeth, who was also starting a new chapter in her life. She was moving to Seattle to start a new job at a hospital there. She would officially become the director of nursing, and Nikolas couldn't be more pleased for her. She really had nothing left for her here, but pain and death. Her grandmother passed away a few years ago, she loss her son to drunken hit and run, and she was alone raising her sons. She needed a fresh new start.

"So you seem...cheerful. Isn't today Alfred's last day? Shouldn't you be panicking?" Elizabeth teased. Nikolas smiled grimly. "Don't remind me. I actually hired someone new to replace him." Nikolas said, tensing at the thought of having someone new in his house. Liz smiled and drunk some of her coffee. "How's Spencer dealing with the change?" Elizabeth asked. Nikolas thought about it for a second. Wondering how to put it into words. "Let's just say he's not to happy about it." Nikolas cringed at the memory of Spencer meeting Hilda, the new housekeeper. Who was 20 years younger than Alfred and a lot more firmer. "So enough about my boring life how do you feel about this move?" Nikolas was relieved she was happy about it. Their talk was nice and Elizabeth happy. They hugged and then she was gone. Nothing but memories was left, as she whisk the kids away from the cold violent streets of Port Charles. Whereas Nikolas loved the ambiguity of the potential risk living in Port Charles brought.

Patrick's steps this morning weren't as light and hopeful as he wanted. His mind was cloudy and his head felt like it was filled with sand. He couldn't tell if he was coming down with something or if Mrs. Grant's death was hitting him harder than before. As he walked off the elevator a prompt silence ensued. Patrick looked around confused and little paranoid. Did they know? It wasn't as if a patient dying was something new, so he must be just losing it. He knew he was putting too much emphasis on her death. She was one patient, that sadly, was bound to die. He told her many times that if they didn't operate the brain tumor could cause many other problems. He had told her. She was afraid of the thought of going under and dying like her husband did a few years ago. He understood the fear of death. The fear of dying too soon or dying at all, were so of our biggest fears. To die before he made a great impact on this earth was his.

Patrick continued his walk pass the main nurse's station to his office. He had a patient at 9:30 and didn't want to be late for the briefing. He was astound and annoyed to find Dr. Obrecht there. She was someone he never wanted to find himself in a conversation with. "What? I have patients to attend to. You being here isn't a great time." Patrick spoke with a add coldness. She stood from his chair behind his desk. Leaning on the desk she said, "Vell make time," Actually harsher than he expected. Patrick sat down across from his usual seat and spun deeper and deeper into a shit storm.

Sam didn't know how to comfort Patrick, but knew her presence and her just being herself was enough. It was as if she died in his care or during surgery. So she didn't understand why was he taking it so hard. Maybe it was from how long he knew her. Time can be funny thing. She had known Patrick for years and simply saw him as a doctor or friend, depending on what she needed at the time. Now…it was different. He meant more to her than she could have predicted. She loved realizing that. As she folded laundry a knock at the door came. She stood and headed for it. As she walked from the bedroom the knocks on the door persisted, getting harder with each passing second she didn't answer. Her irritation was at an all time high now and she swung the door open to come face to face with nothing, but the chilly air and burning orange trees. Sam walked further out to get a good look at the driveway and nothing. Nobody was here. Sam walk a bit further off to the left, passing the garage to the side of the house. Something was off. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could sense it. "What are we staring at?" A voice came from right beside her. Sam jumped to see it was Nikolas. "Ass!" Sam said punching him hard as she could in his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Nikolas said, rubbing his arm. Sam headed back to the house not wasting time answering him. He surely followed. "Sam? Are you ignoring me, cousin?" He asked closing door behind him. "Well why were you just playing games at my door?" Sam questioned. He smiled at her. She was small, but her expression was hard. Her willfulness was incredibly sexy, he when it was directed towards him. If he didn't have the strength or was that of a weaker man, he would have kissed her right now. "What are you referring to?" Nikolas said, staring at her with his warm dark eyes. His gaze was hard and long. Which slowly became unnerving to her. Why was he staring at her with a look so passionate, which could easily mistaken for something else. Sam broken first and looked away. She sat back on the couch and grabbed one of Danny's shirts to fold. "I'm talking about you knocking on my door just a second ago. Then suddenly disappearing. We're not children, Nikolas." Sam said, as she kept moving. Hoping their eyes would get caught in another standoff like before. Nikolas could sense her unease and liked it. He sat down beside her and just watched. "That's exactly my point. Why would I resort to childish antics Sam? I'm a man not a boy. So I absolutely have no idea as to what you are speaking of. I just found you outside when I came. No knocking needed." Nikolas said, as his eyes lingered on her supple body. Sam stopped uselessly folding clothes and looked at him. "So you weren't just knocking at my door?" She was in disbelief, and needed the assurance it wasn't him. "Of course not. I just came from Elizabeth's house to see what you were up to. No games or trickery." Nikolas said, as he drew a cross over his heart with his index finger. "Maybe you're hearing things. Things that are nothing more than a figment of your imagination. That or some neighborhood kids are playing a ruse on random houses. Don't let it bother you too much." Nikolas, could be right about it all and Sam could have just been the latest victim in some juvenile prank, but she felt as if that wasn't the case. Which piqued her interests.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam asked Nikolas after the whole thing was settled. Nikolas smiled. "I came to see if you were still coming to Alfred's retirement party. I know he would love for you to be there. Bring Patrick if he isn't too busy." Nikolas regretted that last sentence, but forced himself to say it. "Yeah, sure. We'll bring the kids. It should be fun. Unless you're going to cry? Sam said, trying hard not to smile. "I will not cry. With one ending there's always a new beginning right around the corner." Nikolas said matter-of-factly. This time Sam laughed. "Okay, Mr. Fortune Cookie." Which in turn made Nikolas laugh as well. The more time he spent with her, the more he knew he wanted her.

"I can't believe I waited all damn morning for him to come and fuck it all up." She walked back and forth inside the house overseeing the cliff of Spoon Island. "She was right there. I was this close to getting rid of her until that pompous jackass Cassadine came and ruined it." She slapped herself so hard it sent her spinning backwards. Failure was unacceptable. She licked the blood that was at the corner of her mouth and straighten herself out. She stepped outside her house pacing until she saw him. He was elderly, with a tuft of white wispy hair atop of his balding scalp. His skin looked transparent with bluish grotesque veins showing. The closer she got the more she could see he was carrying luggage from the main house. As he bent down to pick up a suitcase she stood behind him. He turned in her direction coming face to face with the with the matted hair feral looking pale blonde. "My God! Where on earth did you come from?" Alfred said, leaning away from her. The repugnant smell emerging from her was vexing. "You know what I hate more than liars? Old people. They get you with their ailments and slowness. Making you feel sorry for them, but I've learned from her there's nothing you should feel but disgust." She life the hammer she was clinging to above her and drove the back of it straight into Alfred's scalp. With the claw inside his scalp and blood spurting from the wound, Alfred stumbled back into the opened door. Collapsing on to the floor. He was on the floor trying to call for help when she walked inside. Lurching over him she pulled out the hammer, blood began to pour profusely from the open gash on the side of his head. Without a second thought she struck him again and again. Not pausing once to catch her breath. She had hit him over forty times before she had stopped. She dropped the hammer letting a loud thud ring off in the parlor. "Fuck." She said, out of breath. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

She waited for Patrick to come home to see if he was up to going to Alfred's party, but he didn't. She repeatedly called his cellphone, getting extremely worried when he didn't show up all. Sam finally called GH to see if he was stuck in surgery and Epiphany picked up. "Hey, Epiphany, I was just wondering if Patrick was still there? He's hasn't come home yet and I'm worried." Sam said, as she paced back and forth in the living room. "I'm sorry Sam, but Drake left here awhile ago." Epiphany's words scared her. "Oh yeah, I forgot he said he had something to do later on. Thanks Epiphany." Sam hung and grabbed her keys, just as Patrick walked. Sam immediately ran straight into his arms. "I was worried about you. Where have you been?" Sam said, pulling away to look up at him. Patrick face was vacant and his words were even more so. "Out. Wondering how I got from grieving for a woman I sorta considered as a friend to being sued for malpractice by her husband. Who's not dead after all." Sam couldn't even fathom thought of being this disconnected, but she knew he needed her help. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry." Patrick said, holding her. "I just needed to collect my thoughts before coming home. Sam shook her head. "It's fine. I understand." She quickly said. He exhaled a heavy breath and rested his chin on her head. "No it's not. Thank you for being here for me though." He held her tightly. Still not sure how this all happened.

Nikolas was enraged she didn't show up. Well, in actuality no one did. Alfred and his things were all gone and he couldn't get a hold of him, but the one person he wanted to see more than any of them didn't come. She didn't even call to give him a proper reason as to why. "I bet it was Drake. He doesn't want her around me. He's always interfering with my life. I knew he was up to nothing good when he began to spend time with Sam. Using her for her sleuthing skills. He's no better Dr. Clay." Nikolas slammed his fist on the desk he sat in front of. He grabbed his phone and dialed quickly. Before the person could answer Nikolas spoke first. "Did you do as I said?" His tone was as foul as his mood. "Then everything should be in the works. You paid the husband well, I'm assured. Good. Then Mr. Grant or whoever he really is, can accept that compensation as well as the one the hospital will surely pay as this gets settled. And you told him what will happen if ever spoke a word of this to anyone? Then everything is just beginning." Nikolas finished up his call with a more calming mood than before.


	8. Chapter 8

FunA week had passed and not one word from Sam. Nikolas was getting agitated over this simple fact. Sunday came and all he was greeted with was Alexis, Molly and Kristina. He was moderately pleased, but not enough to make small talk. The change was noticeable, especially to Alexis. His dark mood casted a shadow over the whole evening, which didn't help with the appearance of Helena. That made all conversations come to a sudden halt. Kristina and Molly, sat uncomfortably and unsure what to say next. While Alexis watched Nikolas carefully. He could feel her heavy gaze on him, but his mind was elsewhere, so not enough for him to care. "Why so quiet? Am I that striking?" Helena said mainly to Kristina and Molly, who fidget aimlessly under her scrutiny. "No one finds a woman over a century "striking". They're all wondering why you're still here. As am I, grandmother." Nikolas said sharply. Helena looked past him, ignoring his insults to direct her attention to Alexis. "Aren't you going to introduce me to these lovely young women? They look so well adjusted and bright. Surprising, seeing as their fathers, sadly plural, are neck deep in criminal activities. Then they have mother, who's nothing more than an entitled bastard, whose weakness is good looking men with criminal background. Oh, and where's the other one? The one with the natural scowl. She's just so heavenly to be around. I've grown quite fond of, Samantha." After that, conversations were back up and running. Well there was less conversing and more of insults being thrown around. All directed at Helena who took them with a mischief gleam in her eyes. Once it was all over and they were all gone, all except Helena, Nikolas retired to his living quarters with a bottle of Scotch in his hands. In hopes to see the seductress beauty that was his cousin.

This had been one long hard week. Sam and Patrick had been consulting with Alexis over how to handle this. She took on Patrick's case after the husband wouldn't agree to a civilized sit down with the hospital's lawyers. He was being unjustifiably hostile and difficult. Patrick understood it though. When he thought he loss his wife, Robin, he was inconsolable and lashed out. It was a hard time that took his family and friends, as well a great measure of time to get through it all. Patrick foolishly thought that's all he needed, and he even more foolishly decided to talk to the man, against Alexis's wishes. That turned out to be in fact a bad idea and made matters worst. Mr. Grant threaten another lawsuit. This time for stalking and unlawful harassment. Throughout all this Patrick was put on suspension until the investigation was done and the courts made a decision. Sam stay right by his side through the whole thing. Trying her best not to hoover or become a added stress. "I'm going to go out for a minute. Do you need anything?" Sam asked, grabbing her keys. Patrick stared off into space not letting one thing capture his attention for too long. "Patrick?" Sam repeated. This snapped him out of it. "Ummm...no. I good, babe. I have all I need." He said, adding a smiled, which was for her benefit. Not because he actually felt any sort of genuine happiness. She tried to cheer him up with the reminder that this happened once before with Rafe Kovich. A kid Sam had grew quite close to and fond of. Patrick just pointed out this will be brought up in court as a way to show a pattern of misconduct as a doctor. So that sorta backfired on her and made him feel worst. "Okay. I'll be back in few minutes." Sam said, heading out the door. She secretly was relieved to get away, which made her feel terrible. What she didn't know is Patrick wasn't also relieved to finally be alone and away from her as well. He stood and headed for the bathroom. Grabbing the bottle of prescription sleeping pills. Taking two with a glass of whiskey. Not even caring about the warning label. He just wanted to sleep. Not think or worry. Just sleep. Deep insentient sleep. Which is what he did. Harder than he ever did before.

Sam took the long way to the little the store by their house. In no rush to return home, since Danny was with her mother and father tonight and Emma was with Anna. She didn't really need anything, but an excuse to get out the house. So she absentmindedly found herself driving passed the store and further away from home then she originally intended. She rolled down the window letting the fresh cool air hit her face. Summer was over and Fall was settling in nicely. The stark contrast from the lively healthy greens to the muddy brown or fiery orange and red colors that decorated the trees was really eye catching especially with so many trees aligning the street. When Sam finally stopped her car she realized she was by the docks. This was also the dock to take the boat to Wyndemere this shocked her. "Did I really just drive miles and miles away to end up here?" What had come over her? What was she thinking? It was the middle of the night. She couldn't possibly think of visiting at this time of night. He wouldn't mind. The thought skirted through her mind as she shook it from her head. That was stupid. So instead she chose to have seat on the bench and just sit there and try not to think. Which of course she failed at. "Isn't this a warm surprise. I was looking for you." Nikolas appeared just as she became restless. "Are you crying?" Sam's hand went straight to her face. Where she could feel the small wetness at the corners of her eyes. "Oh, this...is just from the strong wind that was just blowing. Why would I be crying?" Sam quickly lied, wiping her eyes. "I don't know. You tell me. As for this wind, there hasn't been a breeze all night. So why is my cousin sitting out under this beautiful clear sky, alone, at night, crying? Tell me and I'll see if I can rectify it. You know I would do anything for you." Nikolas walked toward her and sat down beside her. For some reason his presence was calming, something that was much needed. "One, I'm not crying. My eyes...are...just wet. Two, I wanted the fresh. Three, I...I...feel like my life has pretty much fallen apart in the matter of a week. And I just really need someone to talk to." Sam bit the bullet and spilled her guts. Nikolas almost instantly pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm here. For whatever you need. I'm right here." Nikolas said soothingly, as he stroked her hair. The overwhelming heavy feeling that was pressing on her chess dissipated and she let out a breath of relief as well as few more tears.

Alexis knew Nikolas was on a roller coaster ride of emotions that changed on a sudden whim. She was concerned by this so she contacted Kevin herself. If he wasn't going to get himself the help he so obviously needed then she would. She was tired of his mind games. He wasn't fine. She knew it and tonight confirmed it. Her biggest fear is that he was suffering from depression. Something that was thankfully treatable and could be managed, with the proper doctor and medication. The call took only two minutes. Kevin agreed to do an evaluation on him over dinner next Sunday which would be hosted here at Alexis' house. Which would be more suitable as opposed to Wyndermere where that psychotic old bitch had taken up residence for however long it was this time. She wouldn't subject her girls to the antics of that woman. Not again.

Helena saw the light from her window. It was a flashlight. It had bounced off her window to the others. As in search of something. Who could be wandering the island at a time like this. It was preposterous to think it was Nikolas. Why would he reduce himself to such a tedious job that could be done by any guard or gardener? She didn't know, but she sure was about to find out. Helena grabbed a candelabra from off her nightstand and descended down the stairs. The walk was short and the air was humid. She smelled more rain in the foreseeable future, but it didn't stop her. She needed to know what her grandson was up to, and how she could somehow partake in it. The candles lights gave her only, but a few feet of light in front of her. The night brought nothing but pitch blackness and overwhelming feeling of being followed, but even that couldn't impede her plans of catching Nikolas it the act of whatever it was he tried so desperately to hide from her. If he didn't know it by now, he soon would, you couldn't keep Helena Cassadine in the dark. She was nearing the cliff when she saw the little stone cottage. "What on earth…" Helena's words trailed at the sight of the monstrosity. "When was this built?" Helena pondered out loud. Not expecting an answer, but still getting one all the same. "The same time you decides death was more of a fitting role for me." Helena spun around, coming face to face with a bloody white haired woman. "Who are you?" Helena asked truly aghast, that she was even stumbling backwards. "How could you forget your only daughter?!" Irina screamed into her mother's face, causing the older woman to topple over. Helena felt her heart about to burst out of her chest. She was at lost for words. The only thing she could think of was something she so desperately needed answered. "But you were dead….how…." Her words got lost in the night as she stared up at Irina's maniacal eyes and unkempt appearance. "How am I alive? Is that all you really care about? What am I stupid? Of course that's all you care about. Okay, mother let me tell you story." She said grinning from ear to ear. Which made her look even more deranged somehow. Irina grabbed a handful of Helena's hair and dragged her into the house. Helena's screams were muffled out by the sound of thunder clapping above them.

Nikolas felt the first drop before he saw the lightning. "Let's get you out this rain." Nikolas said, holding his jacket over her head. Making sure not so much as a drop touched her. He walked her to her car. "Nikolas I'm pretty capable of getting myself to my car and it's not even racing yet. Your being chivalrous, and I appreciate that, but its completely unnecessary." Sam said, stepping from under the protection of his jacket. With doing that a onslaught of rain came pelting down atop of her head. Nikolas just looked at her from underneath the safety of his jacket. Sam bit her lip and smiled in embarrassment. "You want my jacket, don't you?" Nikolas said confidently. "Just give me the damn jacket." Sam moving underneath the safety of it. Nikolas paused at how close she was to him. Her back was to him and he could smell the light floral perfume she was wearing. As well as the shampoo in her hair. He ached to touch her, to pull her to his chest and let her rest there as they watched the night's storm rage on. Not caring if they were drenched to the bone. To just be with each would be enough. In a perfect world...or in his world they would be, and seeing as he made it his world they would be. He will hold her and kiss her. She would accept him willfully and wholeheartedly. Her mind, heart, and body would be his to hold. She would be his….one day. He would feel the wet tightness her pussy awaited for him to have. His dick stirred at this. He could fully see her straddling him, with his full eight inches deep inside her, fucking her within an inch of her life as she screamed his name in pure ecstasy. While he also loving filled her body with kisses from her lips down her neck and to her swollen harden nips. Nipping gently on the little chocolate chip freckled dots. The thought of that fed the savage beast that thirsted for her so intensely. Opening a hopeful longing and making it that much more bearable.


	9. Chapter 9

She held the phone to her ear waiting for him to pick up. "Please answer. Please," she sobbed. Her hands were covered with dried blood, that somehow made them feel heavier. Or was that in her mind? She didn't know. He finally picked up on the sixth ring. "Hello?!" She nearly yelled into end. It wasn't him thought, it was his answering machine. "Please call me back it's urgent. I...need your help. I think I did… I don't know if I did, but I think I might have killed him. Answer the phone Nikolas." Then she hung up and waited for him to call her back. He eventually did.

Present Day

"So where should I start?" Irina walked slowly around Helena, dragging a long thin blade across her body. Helena sat bloodied, bound and gagged to a wooden chair. Her right eye was a dark bruised purple as well as swollen shut. She was actually scared. The last time she was frightened like this was when she met Valentin Cassadine, a bastard of dead husband Mikkos. Irina wasn't as put together as him, but she had the same look in her eyes that he had in his. The silent look of a disquiet unbalance nature, that could snap at any moment. "How about my fucked up childhood. You know where you had me committed into an insane asylum for seventeen years. I actually thought one of the nuns was my mother for a while." Irina laughed. She stopped in front of Helena, crouching low enough to see her eyes. "You know what that nun said and to me? She told me I was a child damned to spend my next life burning in Hell, because I was abomination born from Lucifer's ashes. She was right about one thing…I was created by monsters." Irina stabbed the blade straight through Helena's hand, pinning it to the arm of the chair. Helena's head shot up as her muffled screams tried terribly hard to push through the sock that was shoved inside her mouth. Irina wagged her finger at Helena. "When it's your time to speak I will let you know."

Weeks had passed when Alexis was able to finally bring up a change in scenery for their Sunday dinner. Well for at least this one time. Nikolas seemed fine with that, as well as none the wiser to what Alexis really was up to. She wasn't the best cook or a cook at all, so she decided to just order a meal from the Metro Court and be done with all. "Don't you think they'll will notice that's from the Metro Court?" Julian said from his place on the couch. Alexis was unloading the food from the aluminum and plastic containers they came in, into her own dishes. "How's that? Food is food. I sincerely doubt they can taste that great of a difference from what I normally serve." Alexis countered as she unloaded the last one. "I mean its pretty obvious when you leave the menu you used to order the food from out like that." Julian said, pointing to the fancy Metro Court menu that sat beside the house phone. Alexis glared at him and grabbed the menu placing it under a stack of magazines. Sam and Danny arrived first. These past few weeks hadn't been good for her and Patrick. His suspension had been set to indefinitely, even after they settled with the patient out of court. Patrick had been lost and not himself. Alexis becoming as worried for him as she was for Nikolas. Sam seemed to be trying to hold it together. She had been working more. Getting more cases day by day, which made her happy. Glad to move around instead of being stuck in the same rut Patrick was in. Alexis warmed the food as they waited on Nikolas.

Helena had finally gone thankfully. She was really becoming a nuisance. So much so Nikolas couldn't host Sunday dinner at Wyndemere, for the fear she might make an appearance. Nikolas had been growing closer to Sam which gave him an substantial amount of triumph. While Patrick slowly spiraled into a black hole of prescription pills and alcohol. Sam wouldn't outright tell anyone of his problems, but from what Nikolas heard from the guy he hired to keep an eye on his cousin it was getting bad. He took great pleasure in this turn of events. Everything was going as planned.

Nikolas got to Alexis' house just after Kevin arrived. Seeing Kevin there, turned Nikolas mood from good to bad. He wasn't fooled by this. "So what's Dr. Collins doing here?" Nikolas looked directly at Alexis. Sam looked from Nikolas to Alexis and can see the tension that was building. "I invited Kevin as a friend. I just thought a home cooked meal would be nice." Alexis said adding the last few touches. "Home cooked meal? Mom this so takeout." Kristina said, not covering up her laughter. "Yeah. When's the last time you actually cooked?" Sam added. Molly just laughed. Alexis glared at all three them. "Maybe around the same you did." Alexis retorted, dropping the plates on the table. "Eat up."

Dinner was filled with utter silence. The only things to be heard were the sounds of forks scraping against the white ceramic plates and Danny asking for more juice. Kevin cleared his throat and looked at Nikolas. "So, how's life been going for everyone?" He asked the table as a whole, but was more so looking forward to Nikolas response. "Well besides studying for an upcoming test. I've been living the life of a hermit crab." Kristina said disappointedly. Molly smiled as she pulled out phone. Obviously receiving a text. "Umm...I'm doing good. Working a lot." Sam said, dodging anything that would delve deeper into what was really going on at home. Molly laughed as she continued to mess around on her phone. "What about you, Molly? Kevin pushed. Molly looked up surprised to hear her name. "Oh well, studying and trying to balance school and my boyfriend. Who just asked me if I wanted to see a movie." Molly said, giving Alexis a pouty look. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Oh alright. You can go. As long as your back by curfew." Alexis said sternly. Molly jumped up excitedly. "Thanks! And I will." She took one last bite of her pasta and headed for the door. "How about you, Kevin? How's life been treating you? How's your marriage to Lucy? If that's still a thing." Nikolas said. Alexis was embarrassed by his lack of regard for Kevin's privacy. "Nikolas." Alexis shot a look of sympathy to her friend. Kevin raised him, as he wiped the corners of his mouth. "Its fine Alexis. Nikolas is just naturally curious like anybody would be. Its human nature. And to answer your question, Nikolas, were actually taking a break right now." Kevin said unbothered. Alexis looked at Nikolas. "Oh that's terrible to hear. Must hurt when your wife chooses another man over you. So how is Scott?" Nikolas asked. He was obviously poking the bear. Trying to get a reaction from Kevin. Alexis was just about to snap at her nephew when Kevin cut in. "Does my presence here bother you?" Kevin said, waiting for a response. Nikolas laughed. "Why would you being here bother me, Dr. Collins?" Nikolas retorted. The rest of the table grew silent as they watched this all unfold. "I have no idea as to why it would be problem for you if I was here. Its not like I'm inhibiting you anyway. I'm just here enjoying a good meal." Kevin said with ease, taking another bite from his plate. "That's bullshit." Nikolas murmured. Kevin lifted his head. "Excuse me?" Nikolas threw his napkin down on the table. "I said, that's bullshit. We all know why you're here. My nosey condescending aunt invited you here to secretly evaluate me. Over some ridiculous idea that she feels I need to be analyzed because I'm somehow having a mental breakdown. Instead of just dealing with woes of life. Well fuck this." Nikolas ranted, he pushed his plate in front of him and stood up. "Nikolas!" Alexis said in disbelief. She was confounded by his behavior. "Oh don't give me that look Alexis. This entire dinner was a setup. The fact that you have that little faith in my intelligence is insulting. So you can take that look and shove it." Nikolas pushed his chair and walked right out the door.

Sam made it to the docks before he was able to leave by boat. "Was that really necessary? What was that?" Sam asked. She was truly baffled by his actions and needed a response. "Oh not you too, Sam. Come to me when Alexis is holding an intervention for Patrick without your knowledge. Then we'll talk." Nikolas was angry. This whole situation frustrated the hell out of him and he needed someone to understand it. To help him understand it. Sam face tighten as she glared at him. "What are talking about? Patrick" She almost hissed. Nikolas shook his head. "You're so in denial it's almost sad. Patrick is mess. I'm just surprised he hasn't overdosed by now. I mean that's what junkies do." As soon as he said it he regretted it. Now because it was harsh or wasn't true. It was because this was too much. He was pushing her away when the plan was to comfort her. To get her to see him for someone more than just a cousin. Sam felt every word like they were blows to her body. Sharp and painful. Her hand slid across Nikolas face so hard his head moved with it. He turned and looked at her. Breathing hard with a dark pulsating anger radiating towards. In that moment all boundaries aside he was hard and impulse control was gone. His hands grasp the sides of Sam's head and he dropped his face towards her. Passionately placing his lips against hers. Their faces were smashed together and as he kissed her. Bringing her closer to his erection. She gasped for air and as soon as her mouth was open his tongue slid in. Mingling with hers. In that moment he was alive for the first time in years. Every intense emotion he had ever felt hit him and hit him hard.

Nikolas jumped back and held his mouth. Sam had dug her teeth into his tongue, tearing flesh. Her face was flushed and as red as a cherry. He could see so many emotions pass over her as well. She didn't say anything. Her dark eyes just pierced him coldly. For few minutes they stayed like that. Facee in a hard confrontational deadlock. He wasn't going to back down and apologize and she was too speechless to get a coherent thought together. In that moment they were not family, or friends, but in a perplexing warped dance. In which he had set the board for.


	10. Chapter 10

That had to be illusory. Or was she losing it as well? Alexis removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't focus on the papers before her, her mind being elsewhere. Last night had imploded and her true intentions being exposed. She did feel bad for misleading Nikolas, but she didn't feel bad about wanting him to see Kevin. He needed help and that was obvious from last night's behavior. Though that's not what upset her. She was trying hard to wrap her mind around what she saw. Her nephew kissing her daughter. This was becoming too much for her to understand. She had wanted to talk to him. Get him to understand her reasoning, but instead she was a witness to an unbelievable scene between Nikolas and Sam. She was stunned silent. Her mind not able to comprehend what it was she saw. Sam of course pulled away first. Nikolas, on the other hand, looked gratified by his actions. Almost as if he wanted more. Alexis felt so obtuse, when she realized what it was that bothered Nikolas so much. What it was that caused his mood swings and ill will, as well as his unbelievably bad temper. He wasn't jealous of Sam's engagement, he was jealous of Patrick's. He desired his cousin. That thought made Alexis sick. She couldn't stop the pieces from coming together. All the times she caught him staring at Sam for far too long or lost in his thoughts that either angered him or gave him great joy. She was at the center of it all. Alexis could see that now. She wasn't blinded to that fact any longer. Now she just needed to find a way to help him.

She could feel hands slip around her waist, as rough, but gentle lips trailed her neck. "Someone is in a good mood." Sam said smiling, as the hands moved up to her breast. "I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you….cousin." Sam's eyes grew, when she instantly recognized the voice. Before she could say anything the hands were around her neck choking her for dear life. Squeezing harder and harder underneath their grip. She tried so desperately to scream out of fear, but the grip was too tight. She was losing air and her vision was filled with black spots. Sam jumped from her sleep, thrashing as the hands tighten around her throat. Her vision was going black and Sam was beginning to lose consciousness. Someone was really choking her. "Daddy stop!" Sam heard from the other side of the bed. Sam dug her nails in the first open area of skin she could find. He yelled and his hands dropped from her throat. Sam bound from the bed and headed straight to a dismayed Emma, who was extremely terrified. She pulled her in, hugging her. Sam could barely speak above a raspy whisper. "Are you okay?" Sam asked Emma, completely ignoring her own trauma. Emma nodded, still shaky from what she saw. "Okay. I want you to go back to your room and I'm going to talk to your father. Everything is going to be fine." Sam said, trying to comfort her. Emma was still scared, but did as she was told. Sam closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She looked over at a distraught Patrick. He was staring back with tears in his eyes. Confusion settling in. He looked at Sam's bruised neck and back up at her eyes. "What did I do?" He said choked up.

Finally after hours of being forced to stay awake she was gone. Helena looked at her hand, the one still very much impaled with the blade. She was losing the feeling in it and knew that was a very bad sign. All the while Irina was talking she had been loosening the rope on her other hand. She was finally able to slip her hand from the rope and she sighed with relief. She eyed the knife. She knew it was her real obstacle in escaping. So it would have to be removed. Helena gripped the handle with her other hand. Trying to steady it and not cry out. She took a deep breath and started pulling the dagger from out of her hand. Pain shot up and down her arm. Causing her to bite back screams. Helena had to pause for a moment to get a hold of herself. The blade was barely out and she was tired and in so much pain. She had to hurry, if Irina got back and caught her, what would she do to her? Helena wasn't ready to find out. This was all Nikolas fault he had been hiding this lunatic on the island. What was he using her for? Helena at this moment didn't care. She just wanted to get out of this house and off this island. She took a deep breath, stared at the dagger, willing it to come out. Then she gripped it with her other hand again and pulled. The pain was intolerable. Her entire body shook as she lift the dagger higher and higher until it slid from out of her open bleeding flesh. She had been biting down so hard on her bottom lip tore her skin apart. Blood seeped into her mouth when she gasped at the pain. Her hand throbbed and her eyes slowly drooped at the sight of the open hole in her hand. Helena pulled her swollen bleeding hand to her chest. Applying pressure to it, which caused her to flinch. She was breathing harder now and her vision was blurry. She immediately knew it was from the lack of blood. She had to get up before Irina got back. Helena began untying the rest of the ropes. Once she was done she stood with the urgency and need to live. Survival was her main focus at this point. She got her feet moving, but it was too fast and she fell straight into the cobblestone wall. Splitting her head wide open and causing a gash from the top of her hairline to her eyebrow. She fell to floor in shock by the whole thing. Blood poured down her forehead causing her vision on her right side to see a scarlet curtain. She was so dizzy and so tired. It was getting harder for her to move. She had to though, she pulled herself and swung back the door. Smog covered the entire island, making it even more difficult for her to get around. She stumbled around for few minutes, lost in the dark thickness of it all. Not knowing if she was heading to the house or just walking around in circles. Then the dizziness took a hold and she was on the ground crawling. She could feel it in her, she was almost there. Just a few more feet. Then all of sudden she felt pressure on her wounded hand and she let out a piercing scream. "My my my….look how the mighty have fallen." Helena looked up to see Nikolas peering back down.

His foot was on her hand crushing it, causing her to cry out. He removed his foot and picked her up. Out from the left of the smog Irina walked up slowly. She didn't look as menacing as she did before. Now she looked like a intimated child about to be scolded. "Two questions, Irina." Nikolas said frigidly. Irina held her head down not looking at him. "One, why is this old bitch crawling around on the island, where anyone could find her? And two, why the fuck are you still here?!" He chided her. Helena was flabbergasted by her grandson's harshness. She had never seen such behavior from him. He had changed so much since she had last saw him. She was probably bleeding to death and in unimaginable pain, but...she couldn't deny how impressed she was by him. In this moment Helena was prouder than she ever been before by Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine. He was her greatest achievement in life. She would never admit that to him of course. "I…I didn't want to leave just yet. I like it here." Irina squeaked. Her sudden meekness was almost laughable. Helena would have laughed if she wasn't holding back another weak cry. "And she saw me. I couldn't let her leave." Nikolas blew his breath in frustration. Helena knew she had to get him to help her. "Nikolas, you have to get me to a doctor." She said, mustering up the strength to do so. Nikolas thought about it for a minute. "Fine. I'll help you grandmother." Nikolas said coolly. He held his grandmother tightly as he walked her through the smog. Helena felt some relief by this. Irina followed like a reprimanded puppy. Helena had her signature smirk on her face, when she realized they weren't headed to the main house. "Where are we going?" Helena demanded to know. Nikolas stopped just as they made it to their destination. Irina bounced around giddily. "Oh I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago, as well as helping you. I'm putting you out of your misery." Nikolas admitted breezily. Helena's eye grew in horror. "You can't be serious, Nikolas? I'm your grandmother." Nikolas laughed at her. "Are you kidding? You act as if that truly means something. Grandmother, what I'm about to say I mean with the utmost sincerity. I loathe you more than anything in this world. Every time I hear you call me "grandson" my skin crawls. The sight of you revolts me. You're the most evil bitch I know. And now say hello to Hell for me." Nikolas kissed his grandmother softly on the cheek as he threw her off the side of the cliff and onto the rocks below. Her body hit a large boulder breaking her spine in half, as well as shattering her skull. She looked like a lovely broken marionette doll.

Patrick sat on the floor with his back against the bathroom door. Where inside Sam sat on the floor by the tub. "Sam? Will you please talk to me?" Patrick said. His eyes were filled with tears and for the first time in weeks he didn't feel the need to numb himself with pills and alcohol. "Patrick I'm said I was fine. I just need a bit of time." Sam said, wiping a tear from her face. She was more upset with herself for letting it get this far. Patrick had been abusing his sleeping medication and she saw this, but hoped he would come to his senses enough to realize he was hurting himself and his family. "No you're not. I'm sorry. I would never...you know I would never do anything to hurt you." Patrick said, his lip trembling as he remembered what he had done. This was becoming one big mess. He was spiraling out of control. The door opened and Patrick fell back slightly, shocked by Sam's appearance. She sat across from him grabbing his hand. "I know you would never hurt me. I know this like the sun will rise tomorrow. But you need to get help." Sam said, staring at him directly in the eyes. He brushed his fingers over her face and down to her neck with a slight bruise was showing. He bit back as a tear escaped and rolled down his face. "You're right. I'm so sorry." Patrick said grabbing her into his hugs, repeating the apology. Sam hugged him back. Grateful that Anna came and picked up the kids so they weren't a witness to anymore of this. They needed this time to pick up the pieces and put themselves whole again.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick sat quietly in the chair across from Dr. Collins. He knew he had a problem and the best way was to deal with it head on. Patrick felt more trapped than anything. He didn't feel like sharing. He felt like a science experiment. How had his life gotten so far off track, that he was now seeing a shrink? "Do you have anything you want to say in this session? Or are we going to just skirt around the real issues?" Kevin asked, becoming a bit frustrated with Patrick's lack of progression. Patrick looked up from the thread of string he was playing with. "Ummm… I'm not sure what it is you want me to say? I admit I have a problem. I admit I need help. What else do you want from me?" Patrick said, not feeling in the mood to be bother. He couldn't deny how badly he just wanted to take pill with a glass of whiskey and drift off into a nice deep slumber. This whole session was causing him to hanker for those things even more. It was like sitting in a mind numbing lecture on some inadequate mediocre subject that made you kill to blow your brains out to end it. Patrick wouldn't lie to himself and say that's not how he felt, when he did. "I want you to take some responsibility and look at what you've become. I want you to want to change, but all I see is you sitting here moping that you have to be here. Like this is some inconvenience. I mean it's not like you have anything going on in your life right now." Kevin said, knowing he was entering into enemy's territory. Patrick's head shot up, looking directly at Kevin's unflinching dark eyes. "Fuck you. You don't know what the hell I've been going through." Patrick snapped. Kevin raised his hands, as a way to ceasefire and to calm Patrick. "I don't, but by you deliberately evading what is actually your problem we're not getting anywhere." Patrick looked away. His hand found the string he had been messing with earlier and once again picked at it. "I don't know what you want me to say, Dr. Collins."

Alexis rode the boat to Wyndemere with her mind filled with what she was going to say to Nikolas. How she was going to approach the subject of "his feelings" for Sam, without making it awkward. The longer she thought about it she knew there was no way this conversation wouldn't be awkward. She was basically confronting him about his incestous longing for her daughter. There was no way this was going to be pleasant. So she came up with ways she could get to the main subject with hinting on to Nikolas that she knew. When she got to the front door of the house she noticed the door was slightly open. She pushed it and walked inside. "Nikolas?" She called. Looking around the foyer she found no one. Not a servant or her nephew. She headed straight for the living room. When she entered she found mud tracks all on the hardwood floor, with drops of blood. Her mind scrambled to understand and it came up with the worst case scenarios. "Nikolas?" She yelled louder. She ascended upstairs and down the hall. A soft lulling came from one of the bedrooms that was furthest down the hall. Alexis slowly walked toward it. Her intuition was giving her bad vibes, but she couldn't calm the curiosity that was pushing her forward. Her hand touched the knob of the bedroom door she could clearly hear the soft noise coming from. She turned it ready to see what it hid behind it. "Alexis?! What the hell are you doing here?" Nikolas said, as he grabbed her arm.

Alexis jumped at his thunderous tone. The sound from the other side of the door came to a sudden halt. His grip was secured tightly around her wrist, squeezing harder and harder as the seconds passed by. "I was looking for you. When I saw the mess downstairs. I was worried." Alexis said, staring into the depths of his ebony eyes. Nikolas slowly released his grip on her wrist. "I'm sorry. You startled me." He said, placing his arm around her back. Escorting her down the hall. Alexis kept her eyes on the door watching it grow smaller the further they got from it. "Are you okay? I saw blood on the floor." Alexis asked, looking at Nikolas from head to toe, trying to discover the source of the bleeding. She couldn't see anything, but he was wearing a dark suit, so nothing was visible to the naked eye. "I had a little incident outside. It was nothing more than a scratch. I'm fine. Nothing to worry yourself over." Nikolas reassured. As they continued down the hall Alexis' eyes were glued to the door he had taken her from. Her intrusion was becoming a real aggravation. "You can leave now." He said, sternly. Alexis finally looked at him. She got herself together, remembering the reason for this visit. "Was there someone in that room?" She asked, not able to contain her intrigue. Nikolas sighed. "The new help I hired to replace Alfred was just cleaning. She likes to hum while she does housework. It's a real irritation. Not as much as your prying though." Alexis took a deep breath. That is not why she was here. She had a more important matter to attend to. "Nikolas, I know you've been feeling a lot of pressure on my end and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. Or if you felt as if I didn't trust you. I do, but I've noticed a change." Nikolas looked at her, her behavior was strange, and it seemed as if she had something important to say. "What? What is it now Alexis? What have I done to cause you even more concern on my behalf?" Nikolas said. Alexis could see he was annoyed so she cut straight to it. "I can see you have developed feelings….for Sam. I know you love her, but…" Nikolas held up his hand cutting off her sentence. "What are you saying? What is this?" Nikolas said, gesturing to a very flustered Alexis. "Nikolas I'm just trying to help you. I know you have feelings for Sam that extend far beyond that of normal familial ties." Alexis said. Nikolas looked at her bewildered, by her accusation and her forthcoming. "You're really digging deep. I'm starting to believe you're the one with issues. You know how absurd you sound?!" Nikolas said, walking further away from her.

There's a reckon

a-comin

And it burns beyond

the grave

"Nikolas? Where are you going?" Alexis said, following him. She grabbed his arm and he swung it away from her. "I'm not hearing anymore of this nonsense. So I'm going anywhere that's far away from you." Nikolas retorted.

Lead inside my belly

cause my soul has lost

its way

Alexis stepped in front of him, blocking his way. Nikolas stopped and looked at her. "What?!" He yelled in her face. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you babble on like some insipid nut job, that spends way too much time meddling in my life."

Oh, Lazarus

How did your debts get paid

Oh, Lazarus

Why are you so afraid

"I saw you. I saw you! Dammit!" Alexis yelled, she shaking and her fist had balled. His deliberate evasion was becoming too much for her. Nikolas froze at her outburst. Astonished by this sudden change in her. Her normal calm and collected was whisked away, and in its place was an enraged temperamental callous woman. Nikolas was speechless.

When the fires

When the fires

have surrounded you

"You were no more than a few feet from where I was standing...and I saw you, with my own eyes...kissing Sam." Nikolas blood went cold and his mouth was insanely dry. He felt like the air was knocked smooth cleaned out of him. "Are you just going to stand there like some child?! Or are you going to explain to me like a man, how you were making out with your cousin?" Alexis was fuming.

With the Hounds of Hell

comin' after you

"You don't know a damn thing Alexis. You don't know how hard I fight these feelings for her. I hate myself everyday, because of it. But I can't fight them. I don't want to anymore." Nikolas said gritting his teeth, as his hands clenched around Alexis' arms. "Nikolas, do you know how sick you sound? She's your cousin for Jesus Christ. This is wrong." Alexis said, condemning him. Just like he knew she would.

I've got blood

I've got blood

on my name

Nikolas squeezed her arms tighter as his anger boiled over. "Don't you think I know! I know that it's wrong. I know that I shouldn't! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!"

When the fires

When the fires

are consumin' you

And the sacred stars

won't be guiding you

"Nikolas you need help. You can't keep living like this." Alexis eyes grew as she tried to shake off his grip. "Nikolas let go of me. You're hurting me." She said pulling away from him. Nikolas shook her hardly, causing her head to rattle around like a flimsy doll. "I can't be save. I've already accepted that. Maybe you should welcome the bitter cold darkness like I have." Nikolas released Alexis from his hold on her. Shoving her backwards. Alexis lossed her balance and went tumbling over, down the large grand staircase. Her body continued to fall, as she hit every step. The back of her head cracked opened after hitting the fifteenth step and blood seeped from the open wound down the rest of the stairs. Nikolas ran almost instantly to her side. He fell to his knees beside his unconscious aunt. Shocked by what was before him. Alexis lay there still as the dead. Arms and legs sprawled out around her. She looked broken and tears began to fall from his eyes. "HELP ME!"

I've got blood

I've got blood

Blood on my name


	12. Chapter 12

Fear suffocated her as she grasped on to the handles inside the elevator. She couldn't think clearly or even form a coherent thought. Everything was jumbled. Even her body felt discombobulated. Why is this happening, Sam thought to herself. She didn't understand how fucked up her life had gotten in just a few months. Things had been spiraling for awhile now. She just didn't want to believe it had gotten this bad. Patrick was suffering from addiction, her mother was lying in the hospital in a coma, and here she was scared as hell to see Nikolas. She had kept her distance after the incident on the pier. Not wanting to add to their tension, but not helping it either. Anytime they were in a room together, no matter if a sea of people separated them, she could feel his dark tempestuous eyes lingering on her. It made everything going on in her life that more complicated. She didn't know how to deal with it so she just avoided him altogether. Which wasn't hard to do seeing as her life was in a tailspin. Then her mind would remind her of a distraught Nikolas that night he brought Alexis to General Hospital.

A Few Weeks Ago

Sam ran straight off the elevator on the ICU floor. Not knowing where to go, but still running nevertheless. She had to keep moving. If she kept moving then she could fall and somehow wake herself up from this. This was a horrendous nightmare. Something so abhorrent it was too hard to believe. She finally found a nurse, who politely gave her the room number. Sam slowed down, walking pass the other rooms with large clear glass windows. Noticing other patients, who were either on the verge of death or just so sickly they looked dead already. She was literally in Hell. The smell of death hung in the air as well as the smell of disinfectant spray and cleaning supplies. Sam tried to swallow the hard lump in throat, but for some reason it refused to go down. It stayed painfully just at the base if her throat, making it hard for her to swallow. Davis, A, was scrawled in black permanent marker on the white nameplate on the door. Sam didn't even have to go in. Sam could see clearly through the large tactless glass window. Alexis was lying as still as a corpse, hooked up to so many machines Sam lost count. A breathing tube was stuck in her throat and taped to her mouth. Her head was bandage with some type of thick white gauze like thing. Sam could also see they had already put in a catheter to help her urinate. Her mother was extremely pale and just looked overall bad. Sam couldn't move. She was stuck, staring at the picture before her. A terrible sight it was, but it was like staring at a car accident. She just couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to. Her heart begged her to do so, while her brain refuse to bend at the will of her heart, causing her further pain. It was like torture. Watching her mother in such a state. She was so helpless and fragile. Almost reminding Sam of a newborn baby, but even a newborn had more fight in them then Alexis did at this very moment. She was so absorbed in what she was looking at that she hadn't even noticed a sobbing Nikolas. He was sitting at the edge of Alexis' bed crying softly by himself. Sam now couldn't stop herself from entering the room. When the door opened Nikolas' head raised to meet Sam's tearful gaze. Sam didn't wait any longer and went to embrace her sorrowful cousin. He embraced her back. Clinging to her like that of child to their mother. He sobbed into her shirt as she silently cried into his. In that moment she felt closer to him than she ever did before. They were both inconsolable over a person they loved. Spiraling together, locked in an embrace where if one fell they both would, together as one.

Present Day

Sam stepped off the elevator, walking down the dispirited hall filled with gloomy muddy colors and lifeless plants. She always felt depressed coming here. There was nothing, but doom, sickness, and death to greet her. The ICU was freezing, as always. Thankfully Sam brought a thick wool sweater to bring her some warmth, not much comfort though. Kristina and Molly had been sent home by the nurses on duty. They're visits were nonstop. Missing school to do so. Sam had to pull herself together to get her mother's house in order. If not for Alexis, then for her sisters. She knew this routine well, but it was a lot different this time. Molly wasn't a baby and Kristina was a confused scared little girl. They were practically adults now. Understanding more of the medical terminology better than Sam. She had to be there for them. When Sam got to Alexis room she found Nikolas sleeping in the chair beside her bed. He was here more than Sam was. He had been drowning in his guilt from it all. He had said him and Alexis got into an argument over him seeing Dr. Collins, when she'd tripped over one of Spencer's toys and fell. Sam tried to get him to see reason and that it wasn't his fault, but he was too deep inside his own head blaming himself for a tragic accident. Sam tapped his shoulder, seeing how asleep he was. He didn't move at her touch so she left to get coffee.

Nikolas could feel her presence as soon as she entered. Her sweet floral perfume hit him first. He was happy she was here. He hated the situation they were in, but he couldn't deny the fact that this was the most time they ever spent together. Just the two of them. He liked that. She tried to see if he was awake and he didn't give any sort of response to catch her attention. She had left again, but he knew she would return and he would be here.

The temperature was dropping, the air outside was getting colder and colder, but she didn't care. Irina, in nothing, but a thin nude dress slip, stood out on the ledge. Walking along the edge of the balustrade of the balcony directly from her room. The glacial wind blew around her, lifting her pale frizzy blonde hair. She had just got done taking a bath and was still a bit damp. Her fingers were still wrinkled like a raisin and she loved the feeling of the dead dry skin from her calluses peeling away. She wasn't allowed out her room when Nikolas wasn't at home and she knew this rule well, but even Nikolas dark scorning eyes couldn't keep her locked away. She felt like a tiny bird trapped inside a brass cage. She missed the cottage overlooking the cliff side. As well as the flowers she was just about to start growing, when her mother came and ruined it all. "She's always caused such a disturbance in my life." Irina said to herself. "Thankfully she can't anymore." Irina laughed as the image of Helena being pushed off the cliff by Nikolas popped into her head. Irina looked below her, at the long drop and imagined herself falling. Flying. Moving through the air like a battered bird relearning to fly again. She could almost feel her wings beating against the frigid air. Soaring through it with ease. Until she loss her balance and fell backwards on the hard flat surface of the stone floor. Irina just lay there for a moment. Arms stretched out wide. She couldn't understand Nikolas fascination with such a boring thing. "Samantha Morgan." Irina repeated her name a few times that night. "He doesn't need her. She's only fucking with his head. She'll never love him the way he deserves to be love." In that very moment Irina knew what she had to do. Sam had to die, so Nikolas could be free. Irina knew how it felt to be trapped, whether it was in a hospital or within her own head. Nikolas needed help to finally be able to fly like that of a wild bird. One that flew effortlessly and at peace through the night sky. Irina relished in the thought.

Sam sat on the other side of Alexis bed. Simply watching her mother. If she didn't know any better she would think she was sleeping, heavily. She did know better though. Her mother wasn't asleep and wouldn't be awaking any second now. As she watched Alexis, Nikolas watched her. He tried to be casual about it, but she of course could feel his eyes scanning her. "Will you stop looking at me?" Sam ordered. She snapped her head in his direction, causing him to dart his eyes elsewhere. "Sorry, but don't you think we should talk about the…" Sam cut Nikolas off. Not wanting him to even finish that sentence. "There's nothing to talk about. It was a mistake. A mistake that won't happen again." Sam said quickly. Her coldness cut him deep. She just didn't know how much. He swallowed back down the bile that made it's way up. "Of course. I wasn't thinking clearly that night. I apologize for my brusque behavior. Do you forgive me, cousin?" Nikolas said, lifting Sam's focus upon him. Their eyes locked, it had become their usual risky dance. Staring down the other, neither willing to back down. Nikolas felt a stirring and knew he was getting turned on by this. He wondered if it was the same for her. She would never admit it though. Would he forever be in the dark of Sam's obscured thoughts and feelings? Nikolas needed an answer. The door opened breaking their eye contact. Nikolas looked to see it was his younger cousins. Molly came in carrying flowers, a humidifier, and a bunch of books. Kristina brought in a large bouquet of balloons. Which she tied down to s chair furthest from the bed. After she was done, Krissy immediately came over to Alexis' bedside and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Her color looks a bit better. Don't you think so, Sam?" Kristina asked, keeping her voice even. Sam forced a smile and tried to look hopeful. "Its very promising. I think it's a good sign." Sam replied. Kristina nodded, smoothing out Alexis's hair. "It's a great sign." Molly said a little harshly. She set the humidifier up on the table beside the bouquet of balloons, while also putting the beautiful assortment of flowers in a vase. "Mom will pull through. She's tough. She's a Davis woman." Molly said firmly. She came over and caressed her cheek. Sam tried her best to hold back the tears. "That's right, Molly. She's a Davis woman and she's strong and resilient. I see mom making a full recovery in no time." Sam said wiping away the few tears that escaped. Sam reached out and grabbed Molly's hand, while also taking Kristina's. They looked down at their mother, who's chest moved up and down in unison with the machine. Nikolas stood. The room was becoming too heavy with emotion for him. "I'll get us all something to eat. It looks like Alexis will be having a small party." Sam followed him out the room, giving Krissy and Molly some time with Alexis alone. As soon as she was out the room and halfway down the hall she collapsed on the floor. Nikolas grabbed her in his arms. Holding her against himself. She was sobbing uncontrollably unable to catch her breath. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Just breathe. Just breathe. I've got you. I won't let you go." Nikolas said, holding a fighting Sam. Her fist pounded into his shoulders as he held her up. Her feet were useless and just dangling underneath her. Nikolas grip was the only thing holding her up from her place on the ceramic tile. She was tired and her heart hurt, but in this moment she gave in and just let Nikolas hold her. Too exhausted to do anything else.

Patrick kept checking his phone waiting on a update from Sam. He was getting back into the swing of things and feeling like his old self. His suspension was nearly up and he would soon be working again. The anxiety of this whole ordeal with Alexis just had him on edge. So he just took a xanax with a glass of water. He was lucky enough to have friend at GH prescribe him some. Without telling Sam of course. He didn't want her to worry and then become stressed about it like he knew she would. It was just one pill to relax his nerves and help him calm down. After about an hour he took another one. Not feeling the effect of the first pill. Danny and Emma were sleeping and were just fine. So what if he drunk a little. He was heading to bed right after anyway. Sam would return soon and slip in beside him Everything would be fine.

Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?

"My daddy won't wake up. There's a fire and I'm scared. Why won't my daddy wake up?"


	13. Chapter 13

She bolted down the street. Her bare feet barely touching the slick cold ground. She turned the corner, not losing speed as her slender figure moved agilely down the sidewalk. She could still smell the smoke and even see the thick blackness raise higher into the darkness of the night. How could this be happening? She dashed across the street, when headlights came in her view. Her body hit the hood of the car rolling across it as she bounced off it to the ground. The driver immediately got out and ran to her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" A man asked, as he helped her sit up. Her eyes scanned the night sky, watching the smoke go higher and higher. She released a sharp piercing scream and slapped her hands onto her ears. The cries came into her head. They were crying out, calling for help and she couldn't do anything. She didn't do anything. "Hey! Are you alright? Is something broken?" He asked, after she quieted down. Her eyes focused on him and she felt herself calm down slightly. Then she saw them. Two small children, a boy and a girl, reflecting in his warm brown eyes, crying for her to help them. Irina jumped up as quick as a rabbit and backed away from him. "I can't help you!" She screamed at him before taking off. He watched as she half limped and half sprinted down the street. Not knowing exactly what to do next and then he smelt it.

Sam pushed the car door open and ran straight to the house that was up in scorching hot flames. The heat was so intense she could feel the tip of her nose peel and singe. "DANNY! EMMA! PATRICK!" She screamed, not knowing what to do. Nikolas grabbed and held her back from the flames. "Sam get back!" He shouted at her. Firefighters ran from each corner of the house trying to snuff out the growing flames. "Let go of me." Sam said, shaking off Nikolas' hold on her. "My family is in there." Tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks. She was in a frenzy watching the firefighters work tirelessly to put out all the flames. The entire house was engulfed and the smell was horrid. Sam felt like she was going to pass out. She couldn't breathe. All she could see was the tiny bodies of her children choking on the black smoke surrounded by enormous overwhelming flames until the point where they couldn't fight no more and lay motionlessly on the floor. Her heart pounded at this thought. Then she saw Patrick's tall lean body swallow whole by the flames, his flesh peeling from his bone as the fire ate him whole. Sam collapsed to her knees in shocked. Nikolas fell beside her. "Why isn't anybody doing anything?!" Nikolas yelled, at the firefighters who ran around them doing their job. Sam's didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fix this. Her complete helplessness was a shot to her heart. It hurt her physically. She was broken and knew without a doubt she would be tormented by this. This day would never be the same for her, because this would be the day she loss….. "Mommy!" Sam's head lifted to see Danny standing a few feet away next to Emma, who was clinging to a distraught looking Patrick. The kids let go of Patrick and darted in her direction. Running straight into her arms. Sam embraced them, as the weight of their demise lifted from her shoulders and off her heart. Rain drops slowly poured down from the skies above as Sam clung to the small children she loved more than anything. Holding on for dear life. She thanked any and all for this precious gift. One she wouldn't be taking for granted.

Nikolas watched as Sam held Emma and Danny in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes from relief of their safety. Nikolas also watched Patrick hang back in the distance. He looked lost, distressed, and overall completely guilty. Nikolas also relieved, felt bad for him and like applauding him for spiralling further down into his own downfall. Nikolas never thought when he told the doctor to prescribe Patrick such a heavily addictive dosage he would become this enthralled. Sam finally let the kids go so they could be taken to the hospital for medical treatment for smoke inhalation. After Sam ran to Patrick, hugging him tightly as Nikolas watched. He felt nothing for it. Patrick was the picture of a broken man in desperate need of help. No need to further kick him when he was so far down in his own hole. Sam rode in the back with the kids to the hospital while Patrick sat up front of the ambulance. Nikolas of course followed. He intensely hated being here. His aunt was upstairs fighting for her life and he was the reason for her being there. He didn't know how to fully deal with his part in all of that. He knew he was so far gone in this…. obsession. He cringed at the thought of the word. He didn't necessarily see it as some extreme longing. He was simply in love with an unattainable woman, that caused him to go to great lengths to procure her at any cost. That wasn't an obsession. Or was it?

Julian showed up. He was on his way to check up on Danny when he heard what had happened and immediately turned his car around. Everything was so hectic and crazy. The woman he loved more than anything lay trapped inside a dormant state, with nothing, but machines and tubes surrounding her. Now his grandson was also in the very same hospital. What the hell was going on? "He looks great." Julian said, as he watched a sleeping Danny. Danny lay silently asleep in Sam's arms, who gently rocked him back and forth. "Where's Emma?" Sam looked frustrated and stressed. He wish he knew how to calm her nerves without adding to it. "She's getting examined. They're just trying to make sure there's no lasting effects from being in the fire for as long as they were." Sam explained. Nikolas sat to her left, not saying a word. Julian took noticed of how he was always there. Especially near Sam. It was sorta odd to Julian, but he shook it off. Their family was going through a lot right now. He understood the need to be near. "You got here quite fast. Were you on your way back to see Alexis when you got the call?" Sam asked, touching parts of Danny's face. It was as if she was trying to remember all the little things about him or more so get reacquainted with them. "Actually I was in your neighborhood coming to see Danny. When some crazy blonde chick ran out in front of my car. She was absolutely insane." Julian said, remembering it all again. "Was she okay?" Sam asked, worried. "She was fine. She got up and ran away when I offered her help. She was probably on something. Nothing to concern yourself over." Nikolas perked up the sound of this. "So she just ran off into the night and you didn't even check to see if she collapsed somewhere?" Nikolas voice was sharp and cold. Julian looked up at him. "Didn't need to. I said she was fine." Julian said firmly. Nikolas rolled his eyes and stood. "Sam I'm going to go check on Spencer. I think I've been away from him far too long and in times like this I should be with him." Nikolas said, resting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Julian got a weird vibe from it and try to push it away, but couldn't this time. "That's fine. You should be with your son." Sam said, looking down at her own son. Nikolas gave Julian a slight nod and left.

Nikolas slammed the front door so hard the paintings on the wall rattled. "IRINA!" Nikolas yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew it was her, who Julian hit with his car. Which meant she had broke his number one rule and left the premises. Thankfully Spencer was actually at a sleepover and the house was cleared of servants. He headed straight for the stairs and took them two at a time, as he made his way up. Her door wasn't locked so he didn't have to go through any unnecessary ways of getting inside. The light in the bathroom that was connected to her room, was on. Nikolas found a trail of blood leading from the door straight to the bathroom. He followed the trail, when he reached the door he pushed it opened. Irina sat on the floor, clinging to the porcelain base of the toilet. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her chin trembled as she tried not to cry. Her legs were extended out in front of her. Nikolas could see her right leg was badly damaged. Her second toe was broken, the nail from the big one was torn halfway off as blood seep from the wound. Her ankle was swollen from obvious trauma and abrasions covered her feet and calves. "Please make them stop screaming. Please make it stop." She cried. Nikolas removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I will." He said, lifting her up off the ground. He carried her to the bed, gently releasing her, but she clung to his arm. Her body was cold as ice. Yet it didn't seem to bother her one bit. She pulled Nikolas head down closer to her. Raising her head slightly up she kissed him softly on the lips. "You're always taking care of me. I love you." Irina whispered against his lips. She finally let him go and sunk into the warm brown comforter. Nikolas knew it was terrible idea bringing Irina here. She was mentally unstable and as destructive as a tornado. Tearing apart lives and leaving behind her a wake of death and desolation. Then again it was fun having someone far more fucked up than him here.

Sam sat beside Emma stroking her light brown hair, humming softly to her as she drifted off to sleep. Danny and Emma were both admitted into General Hospital for observation. Sam was grateful they were able to get a room together. Danny had already fell asleep a while ago and Emma was having difficulty. She kept waking from a recurring nightmare. She was trapped inside a ring of fire unable to get out and she was burning alive. Sam tried her best to comfort her. WhilebPatrick sat in a chair far from them silent.

Call all your friends,

Tell them I'm never

coming me back

"Are you just going to sit there in silence after you almost killed our kids?" Sam said, letting the tears escape her eyes. She stared at him with nothing, but hurt and anger.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make it better. I fucked up." Patrick said, biting into his lower lip as his voice shook with emotion.

Cause this is the end

Pretend that you want it

Don't react

Sam had to stop touching Emma's hair, because her hand was becoming too hard to keep steady. She was enraged as well as disappointed in the man she loved. "You fucked up and our children paid the price." It was hard facing her, but he had to. He loved her tremendously and he did something so unspeakable. He risked the lives of the most important people to them. How could he come back from that?

The damage is done

The police are coming

too slow now

Sam stood and walked over to him. She leaned over him and he stood. He raised his hand to wipe her tears and she slapped his hand away. Then she lift her her hand and slapped him across the face. "I don't want to see you until you are sober. I don't want you near our children…" He cut her off afraid of her words. "Sam, I'm so sorry it won't happen again." She slapped him again. This time much harder. Patrick cupped his jaw. "Shut up. I'm not finished. I...I don't want to marry a man so consumed with his demons he can't see passed the empty bottle. If you don't straighten out your shit you're going to lose me and your family….for good." Patrick's heart broke at her words and he felt sick. He couldn't think of a life without her or his family. She had become something so important to him and now they were in a state of ruins he had created.

I would have died

I would have loved you

all my life

You're losing your memory

now

Julian walked outside GH, trying to get some fresh air. He had heard from the doctors working on Alexis that she was improving. Which gave him so much hope. He missed her and need her back with him. They could talk for hours and hours. Never getting bored. Now it was just empty silence and beeping from the machines. He sat beside her holding her hand waiting for some response. For something to give him some type of hope to believe she would return to him and he got it today. He was relieved. Julian walked further from the entrance to a little bench off to the left into the distance. Trees obscured his sight of the moon, but he was okay with that. He just needed his solitude and time to think. A man walked passed and stopped. "You, Julian Jerome?" He asked in a scruffy voice. "Depends on who's asking." Julian retorted. The guy waved him off and started to walk away. Suddenly Julian was hit on the back of his head hard. He fell over and onto the ground. Holding the back of his head, Julian looked up to see it was two guys peering down at him. One being the guy who walked away from him. "I guess you are Julian Jerome. This is from a friend." The guy said, just as his buddy held up a large thick metal bat and brought it swiftly down on his right leg. Instantly shattering his kneecap. Julian screamed out in agony, with nothing, but the cold air and fall leaves to hear him.


	14. Chapter 14

She couldn't stop shaking. Nikolas looked from the dead body to her. She was shaking so hard as if a large cold breeze had entered the room to cause such a reaction. He understood why she was in such a state, but he didn't understand why she was here of all places. He crouched down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Trying his best to comfort her and stop her convulsions. She was out of it. Her eyes were unfocused and glossy, like she was in some sort of catatonic state. "Don't worry. I'm here now. I will take care of everything." Nikolas said.

Present Day

Sam walked through the rubble that used to be their home. The house went up in flames and even with the firefighters doing their best to save it, the house still collapsed. The construction for the rebuild had just started. It was the beginning of November and the air around her was freezing. Sam bent down and picked up a badly burnt photo of her, Patrick and the kids. She wiped the sleeve of her jacket across it, trying to get rid of some of the dust and black gunk that covered it. The photo crumbled underneath the pressure of her hands and she watched as the pieces of the burnt photo floated away into the distance. The wind dragging it away as Sam tearfully watched it go.

The kids were with Anna this weekend. Sam and the kids had moved back into the penthouse. It had been months since she been back here and the wound that her husband's death brought was nearly closed, but it was still so raw being here without him. Sam put her jacket down, unbeknownst to her, she accidentally knocked over the lamp that sat on the desk. Sam jumped at the sound and with it came a tiny flash of something in her mind. What was it? She didn't know and it confused her. Almost feeling like déjà vu. Sam rubbed the back of her neck feeling exhausted. She wanted so badly to talk to Patrick, but she couldn't. He had went to a rehabilitation center for inpatient care for his addiction. He had been trying to make amends, but Sam wasn't in the place to forgive him just yet.

Nikolas sat across from Alexis. She was off the ventilator and coming off sedation. It would be any day now for her to awaken and Nikolas wanted to be the first person she saw. His guilt over her accident had lessen with the days that passed, but he still worried for what she remembered. He couldn't have her coming to and telling nurses of what really happened. Or worse telling Sam about his feelings. So he made sure to have a nurse on staff notify him immediately and before anyone else, of any changes in her condition. He watched as Julian came limping in with his cane. He had been like this for the past couple of weeks now and has yet to tell anyone what had happened to him. Nikolas didn't need for Julian to tell him anything, because he already knew. He tried his best to cover his smirk. He couldn't help, but be amused by it all. "Nikolas." Julian said, acknowledging Nikolas irritating presence. Nikolas nodded. "Julian. You look...well." Nikolas covered his laugh with a cough. Julian replaced the dead flowers from the vase on the table beside Alexis' bed with beautiful fresh dark red carnations. He pulled a seat up to Alexis bedside and wobbled over, as he flopped into the hard moss green wooden chair. "I'm here now. You can take off." Julian said bluntly. Nikolas was surprised by his forwardness. He sat deeper into his chair, as if he was digging his heels into the ground. "No. I think I'll stay. She is after all my aunt. You're nothing more than her latest…. What are you to her? Besides a sperm donor to a child you had no knowledge of existing. I have far more a right of being here than you." Nikolas said, staring down Julian. Julian didn't budge. "I'm her…."Julian paused to think. Boyfriend would be what he was, but it felt to insignificant to describe their relationship. They weren't engaged. Julian realized how much time he let pass without truly stating how much Alexis mattered to him and how much he loved her. That would change when she finally awoken. "She's the woman I love and that's the only thing that matters." Julian stated, taking Alexis' hand. He lower his head and kissed it. Nikolas was about to say another thing when his phone when off. Nikolas quickly grabbed it and answered. "What?" He said into the receiver. It was his new housekeeper, Hilda, she was highly upset and not making any sense. "Slow down Hilda. What's the problem?" Hilda had calmed herself down and spoke clearly into the phone. "She has been chasing me around the house for hours. Its an intruder on the premises. She's insane." Hilda whispered. "Hilda are you in the closet?" Nikolas said, rubbing his face. Suddenly Hilda screamed and the line disconnected. "Sounds like you have some problems to be handling. Don't worry. I'll be here." Julian said, with a smirk. Nikolas blew his breath and stood. He bent down over Alexis and kiss her forehead. "I'll be back." Nikolas said to Julian. Just before leaving.

Irina walked down the hall holding a fire poker. Eyes darting from left to right. The door just ahead of her was slightly open and she smiled. Moving forward toward it. "Hickory, dickory dock...the mouse ran up the clock." Irina intoned, pushing the door open all the way. "The clock struck one and the mouse ran down. Hickory… Dickory… Dock." Irina said each word as she hit the furniture she passed in the room. She was inside a large room with a dark oak desk and some built-in book shelves inside of it. She walked straight to the desk. She mounted the desk, quickly and quietly. Dropping her head just below where the chair was pulled crookedly inward beneath, Hilda was hiding. "Boo." Irina said laughing hysterically. Hilda screamed. She scrambled from beneath the desk bumping her head on the top of it as she came out from under it. Running for the door. As she left Nikolas entered. "What the hell are you doing?!" Nikolas fumed. Irina sat down on the desk, swinging her legs. "You said I could leave my room." Irina pouted with a sigh. Nikolas rubbed his temples. His head was pounding. "I said you could leave to take walks around the island. Not terrorize the staff!" Nikolas tried to calm himself. His headache was getting worst. Irina slipped off the desk. Moving over to Nikolas. She wrapped her hands around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Don't be mad, Nikolas. I was just having some fun." Irina said. She moved her hands up to his face, caressing it. "I'm sorry." Irina apologized, lightly kissing his neck. He watched her intently. "Do you forgive me?" She asked, brushing her lips along his neck. He raised his hand to stop her and she grabbed it. She kissed his index finger. Placing her mouth on the tip, as she pushed it inside her mouth then out again. Going deeper into her throat each time. Nikolas kept still, not moving an inch while holding his breath. Irina put his finger down and lift her face to his, kissing him. His mouth opened and their tongues intertwined. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Nikolas grabbed Irina and pushed her down on the desk, running his hand up her stomach over her breast. He broke the kiss staring at her, breathing heavily. His hand went to her face, but suddenly dropping to her neck choking her. "What are you doing, Irina?" Nikolas said, mere inches from her face. "You don't love her." Irina said, feeling the force of his grip. Nikolas laughed at her. "You don't know what love is. So how can you know whether I love her or not?" Nikolas retorted. Irina grabbed his hand, the one around her throat. Trying her best to get him to loosen his grip on her. "I know you will never be satisfied with your place in her life and that….she'll never love you." Nikolas squeezed her tighter. His low boiling rage seeping through. "You'll never be her. You'll never fill her place in my heart. You'll forever be nothing to me." Nikolas said coldly. Irina flinched at his words. Feeling each one like a cold hard slap to her skin. "I know you were there that night the fire was set to Sam's home. Her son was inside there. My cousin. Do you really think I forgot that?" Nikolas said shaking her. Irina bursted out in tears. Just thinking of the fire caused her great emotional pain. She could still hear the children within screaming for her help. They saw her from the window she snuck out of, but she couldn't save them. "It was an accident. I didn't mean it. I wanted to save them!" She yelled back at him. He stopped shaking her and released his hold on her neck. His handprint was indented into her skin, leaving a dark purplish bruise. "Well aren't you just too little too late." Nikolas scoffed at her. Irina held her neck sobbing. "I love you." Irina said through tears. Nikolas wiped his mouth, getting himself together. "You don't even know the meaning of love. You're just this sad little girl I saved from a lobotomy. Who knew doctors still perform that sort of procedure, but leave it to my grandmother to find one willing enough to do so." Nikolas said not bothered by Irina's state. Irina collapsed on the ground holding herself. Her incessant tears continued to fall. Nikolas started to head for the door when rapping at the front door came, followed by footsteps. "Nikolas?" He heard from below. "Nikolas? Its me Sam." Nikolas paused and Irina began to laugh through her tears. Her laughter was maniacal and exasperating. Nikolas grabbed her to her feet. Placing his hand over her mouth. "Would you be quiet?" Nikolas said, as he listened for Sam. Irina bit his hand causing him to drop it from her face and yelp. "How will your precious Samantha feel once she finds out she killed Silas Clay?"


	15. Chapter 15

Nikolas straighten out his shirt and smooth out his jacket. He turned to look back at Irina giving her a severe look, she just laid upon the desk with her head hanging off upside down. Letting her eyes roll around the room. Since she was secure in here he headed straight for the stairs. Smiling as he greeted a weary looking Sam. "Cousin, how are you this morning?" He said, leaning in for a hug she didn't reciprocate. Instead she lift a white envelope in his face. "What's this?" She demanded. Nikolas looked at it briefly. "Looks like mail." Nikolas said dismissing it. Sam blew her breath, opening the envelope in front of him. Pulling out the clean ebony invitation trimmed in gold. Nikolas smiled grew as he watched her. She read the invitation aloud:

Welcome to a Night of Terrors

I invite you to join me for the most extravagant masquerade gala to hit Port Charles since….well 2007. It will be a night to remember. As well as a night to forget. So I welcome you to take part in a night of mystery and intrigue. That's only if you can.

Sam closed the invitation and slid it back into its envelope. "Well will you join me, cousin? Can't imagine a party without you." Nikolas said, willing her to comply with his dark eyes. She stared back at him in disbelief. "Our life is in shambles and you want to throw a party." Sam said, blowing her breath. He could see the frustration on her face. She had small dark rings under her eyes. He could tell she wasn't getting much sleep either. He hated seeing her so stressed. If she was by his side she would always be happy and satisfied. He knew his thoughts were overzealous and presumptuous, but he didn't care. "Yes. Our life has been flipped upside down and we've all been through a big ordeal. Especially you. That's just why we should celebrate all the good things. Whether how small they are." Nikolas explained. Sam sighed. She seemed to be loosening up just a little, but she was still very doubtful of him. He had to sway her. He couldn't think of having this party without her. "Alexis may soon be coming back to us, Emma and Danny are alive and well, you're still standing on your feet after being through hell and back. You're strong and resilient. This is a party to have fun and not think about all the heavy shit in our lives. I want that for you." Nikolas said, letting his eyes fall from her face and down the length of her neck. She rolled her eyes. Rubbing her face as she tucked her hair behind her ears. He had got to her and he knew it. "I suppose you're right, but this isn't a yes. I don't know what I want anymore. I'm just tired of being tired." Sam said, giving him a weak smile. Nikolas took the plunge and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I understand. Join me and be free of the burdens that currently weigh you down." He said, not bothering to let go of her hair. Sam bit her lip and pulled away. "I wouldn't call my family a burden." Sam replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Nikolas felt the stirring start within his pants. Being in her presence was becoming more and more difficult. "I wouldn't either. So are you coming?" Nikolas practically breathed it onto her face. Sam took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to have a night to herself, but...but it would be wrong to go out when her family was in a distraught place? She was tired of stressing over these questions she asked her day in and out. Always worrying whether she was fucking up somehow or worrying that she wasn't being selfless enough. It was always a inner battle within herself. Sam looked up at Nikolas. This time not straying away from his dark alluring gaze that was always fixated her and replied, "Might as well join the masses for a night of frivolity." In that moment Nikolas almost pounced on her. Almost. In her eyes reflected the same dwelling darkness that he was so familiar with seeing in his own. That was the Cassadine within her coming out to play and their was nothing more enticing than that.

Why was she here? She wasn't suppose to be here. This was ludicrous, but no matter what he would handle it all. "Sam?" He called her name softly. Hoping that if she would hear something familiar she would snap out of this catatonic state she was in. "Sam, we should go. We can't be here. A crime was committed and who knows when someone will walk in on us." Nikolas tried to be reasonable and calming, but she was unresponsive. Her knees were bent up to her chest, while her arm hung slackened by her side. She was looking wan with a thoughtless expression on her face. It was as if she had checked out. She was gone. Nikolas had seen this before and it worried him greatly. The thought of losing his dear cousin was an unbearable thought. He loved her. He couldn't lose her. "Don't worry I'm going to take care of you. You'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

Irina sighed heavily from her place on the floor in her room. Nikolas had once again ordered to her room. Putting restraints on her access to the outside world. Her punishment she guessed. He would regret this. She hated this room. The four walls, the added on bathroom, the small wooden desk in the corner, the balcony. All of it. The color scheme was so bland and depressing. Burgundies, blacks, reds, golds, and any other dark dramatic Gothic color you could find was in her room. Well in the whole house actually. It was like living in an eighteenth century Victorian estate in Prague or somewhere European, and not in upstate new York. She would slit her wrist and let the blood seep into the carpet just for some sort of excitement. It was the night of the masquerade ball and Irina was under strict orders to not leave her room for anything. She told him she could starve that way and his response was, "Stop being so damn dramatic. You'll be served dinner before the party begins." Irina was pissed at this. She was stuck up here eating clam chowder while all the fun people were gathering down stairs in the ballroom, getting ready for a spectacular night. Irina stirred her spoon around in her room. Dropping it in the soup, causing it to crash into the large chunks. Irina stood and ran to her balcony. The air was frigid and wind slapped against her cheeks hard. Her lips became instantly chapped from the cold air. She loved the feeling. It gave her a harsh cold alert feeling. She couldn't see the guests arriving since her room was on the east wing facing the bluffs. The water was quiet and still this night. Irina laid her head atop of the balustrade, patiently waiting. For what? She had no clue. She just wanted something. Something she wasn't sure of until it hit her. Why miss the opportunity of going to a real ball, with beautiful gowns and extravagant decorations. As well as an assortment of tempting things to eat. Irina smile grew as she ran to her closet. She would find something. Anything to wear, just to fit amongst them. To be a part of them. She needed excitement and something that could entertain her. She would find that all downstairs. Irina snuck out her room, searching bedroom after bedroom until she found it. A long black ball gown, with lace sleeves and sequins was hidden behind a bunch of other clothes inside a room down the hall from hers. It was perfect. It had the Gothic Victorian feel the house had going. "Might as well embrace the darkness and join my family. The party awaits." Irina said, grabbing the dress and holding it up to her body as she danced out the room with it in tow.

Nikolas gleamed as the large room began to fill. He was excited and patiently waiting for her. She was coming. She said she would be here. He prayed that she didn't change her mind. He took a sip of wine and shook off the weary thought and smiled as he greeted his younger sister Lulu and her husband Dante. "Well you've really outdone yourself this time. What's the meaning of tonight?" Lulu asked with great look of concern on her face. She was obviously thinking about the last masquerade ball he had held here, with his then fiancée Emily. "I'm just having a little fun. Nothing wrong with having some lighthearted times with friends and family." He said, ignoring her subtle looks of doubt. "I'm all for that." Dante said with a smiled, as he stared at Lulu. Handing her a glass of champagne. Lulu accepted it and took a sip. Being in the company of them was as dull as watching Alexis sleep. He made small talk for as long as he could when she entered. Sam walked into the room, by herself, wearing a dark red fitted strapless gown. It hugged every part of her body bringing attention to her firm large breast, small waist, and tight little ass. Nikolas was savoring everything about her. She had her hair pulled up on top with loose curls falling underneath. She was wearing a black mask. She looked like a goddess. She was his goddess.

Sam felt a bit awkward walking into the party. She didn't want to come at first, but she didn't see why not. Patrick even urged her to go after she told him over the phone. He seemed well and even slightly happy. She knew Alexis would want her here having fun. Even Molly and Kristina came. They weren't enjoying one bit of it, but they showed up anyway. She watched as people gathered on the floor to dance. She stood back not wanting to entertain the thought. That was until Nikolas appeared before her. "You came." He sounded relieved. She smiled at him. Trying to relaxed her restless worrisome mind. It was still very odd between them, but she had chosen to forget that for one night. "I said I would. You look...sharp." Well it was still hard to forget everything. Nikolas smiled as his eyes lingered further south of her body. "You look gorgeous. Best dress here if I might add." Sam grabbed a glass of champagne that passed her on a tray. Taking a large gulp. "Let's dance." Nikolas said. Not giving her a option in the matter. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out on the floor. A piano piece played on just behind them. Nikolas placed a hand on her waist and another in her left hand. Sam took a deep breath as he spun her around across the floor. It was as if they were the only two there. No one existed, but them and the music.

Julian watched as Alexis slept heavily. She hadn't woken yet, but he could see movement behind her eyelids. She was coming back to them. He would stay here all night just to be the first person she saw. The thought of her beautiful brown eyes upon him was something he desired more than anything at this very moment. He kept his grasp on her hand, rubbing it gently. Suddenly her hand flew from his. Julian's eyes went straight to her face watching as her eyes shot open. "Alexis?" He called out in happiness. She didn't answer. Her hand went to her oxygen and began pulling it from her nostrils. She was mumbling something as she started yanking out the wires. "Alexis calm down let me get a doctor." Julian said, trying to keep her in bed. She clung to his shoulder as she made her way from out of the bed. "I need to stop him. He's going to hurt her. I need to stop him. I need to stop him." She repeated over and over to him. Julian held her as she tried to stand, but couldn't seem to get the hang of it. "Help me!" She yelled into his face, just as she began to have a seizure. Julian became frantic. "Help! I need a doctor in!"


	16. Chapter 16

Molly sighed as she watched Nikolas whisked her big sister onto the floor for a dance. Kristina stood to her left staring at a guy, who was eying her down from across the room. This was all so….so extraneous. Their mother was lying in a bed unconscious and here they were lapping it up at a party. "This is so wrong." Molly murmured more to herself. Kristina broke her gaze from the guy and turned to her baby sister. "What's wrong?" Molly snapped out of her morbid thoughts and looked up at her. She shook her head. "Umm...nothing. I was just thinking about something." Molly tried her best to cover up what she really meant. Kristina looked doubtful. "If you don't want to be here we can go. I'm sure Nikolas will understand." Kristina said. Molly didn't want to force Kristina to leave, when she was obviously enjoying herself. "No. I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the library. See if I can find anything good to read." Molly said, as she turned to leave. Kristina watched her go, wishing she could fix the hopelessness that took up space inside her.

The further she walked away from the room the lower the music and noise overall got. Molly had turned a corner and there was nothing, but silence that enveloped her. She felt an odd sense of serenity by it. She didn't have to force a smile and pretend as if she was having fun. Her farce pretty much ended as soon as she escape the lingering stares of her sister. Her concern was sweet, but unnerving. She made it to the end of the hall outside of the, very much outdated, library Wyndemere had. It was books in every corner of the room. On shelves, on the windowsill, in every nook and cranny she could find. It was magical to her, such a dusty old place filled with life beyond her years. Books spoke to her. She always found it much easier sitting down with a good book than with a friend for coffee. Her boyfriend TJ seem to understand this about her and gave her the necessary time alone. He wasn't here tonight. He had a paper due and couldn't make it. She understood. She really did, but it didn't stop her from wishing he was here with her. She could use the kind simple silence of his presence. Molly ran her right index finger along the spine of the books closest to her. Stopping on a unusually thick dark green book. She opened it to where the pages were folded at the top. Dried up petals from a flower fell to the carpet. Molly looked at the picture the flowers had covered and noticed a grand elaborate detailed blueprint of a castle-like house overlooking a cliff. She was surprised to realize it was the original blueprint for Wyndemere. It was a hand drawn picture labeling each wing of the house, as well as the many tunnels. Looking at it Molly could see this house was truly built to be a maze. It was incredible. Their were never ending tunnels that ran behind the walls, tunnels that opened up to five more tunnels, and some that lead to the outside. Molly flipped a few pages back and found a picture of Stanislaus Cassadine. His face was dark and hard. His eyes were cold and black as coal, lifeless and daunting. He had to be no older than twenty-five here, but the edges to his face made him look far older than his years. Molly got goosebumps just from the sight of him. He was one of the many Cassadines to contribute to the building of this house and many others, located in different parts of Greece and Russia. Molly was so enthralled with all that was before her she didn't smell the sharp pungent odor of the fire. "Heads up." Molly heard from behind her. She quickly turned her head to be greeted by an arrow set on fire. She screamed and dropped the book as she fell to her knees. The arrow plunged into the book shelf a centimeter where her head had just been. The top of her head was smoking and she realized her hair was on fire. Her hands slapped her scalp. The pain was searing as the heat grazed her skin. Once she put out the fire on her head she poked her head around the desk that hid her. A woman dressed in all black was concealed by a oval shaped white face mask with red lipstick and a smudge of blue mascara and fake eyelashes glued awkwardly on. She was hauntingly grotesque and frightening. "Wanna play a game?" She asked whimsically. Molly stood slowly. Pushing her back up against the still burning book shelf. "Oh come on. It'll be fun. I promise." Molly didn't believe a word she said, but was to afraid to object. "Ffffine." She gulped nervously. It was almost as if the masked shifted into a large smile, but it didn't. It was either the lights or her eyes playing tricks on her. "Wh-what kind of game are you suggesting?" Molly choked out. She was terrified and the closer the woman got to her sure didn't help relax her. "Hmmmm...eureka! I've got it." She said, craning her head from left to right. Molly waited uneasily as she quietly patted out the flames from the arrow before it spread to the books. The woman turned her back to Molly and she saw this as her chance to yank the lodged arrow from its mark inside the shelf. "So what's your name?" Molly asked, gripping the arrow between her sweaty palms. She hid it behind her back. Sliding the head inside her dark plum strapless gown. "That doesn't matter." She replied, with her back still facing Molly. She was searching for something. Molly couldn't figure out what it was. "I-I think it does. I need something to call you. Don't you think?" Molly placed her hands along the shelves as she started to sidestep around the books on the floor. She was moving along the walls getting closer to the door. "You're right. You do need something to call me." The woman said, as she twirled around the room barefoot. She started to hum a tune Molly felt was familiar, but couldn't put her finger on what it was. She was nearing the door when the woman turned abruptly around. "Call me Madame Game Maker! You know like…" She paused waiting for Molly to finish her sentence. Molly had ceased her trek to the door for the moment to entertain her. "Like the Hunger Games." Molly sighed, wiping a drop of sweat that was atop her forehead. Madame Game Maker jubilantly skipped to the other side of the room. Molly started up again. Moving slowly toward the door. "So Madame Game Maker, what game are we playing this evening?" Molly asked, trying to keep her distracted. Madame Game Maker bent over for a second, then bounced back up. Molly reached the door and made her escape. "Catch!" Madame Game Maker yelled, throwing a large round marble book stopper. It crashed into the back of Molly's head, causing her to topple over falling flat on her face. Crushing her nose in the process. The pressure of her body weight and the swiftness of the fall had dislocated the bridge of her nose.

Molly felt delirious. She was sweating profusely and her entire face was in extreme pain. She tried to raise her hand to touch her face and couldn't. They were bound together in front of her, as well as her feet. "What the-" Molly's gaze was blurry and unfocused. "I thought of a new game. Wanna hear it? I know you do." She said excitedly in Molly's face. Molly moved her head back confused and sore. The movement hurt her more than she thought was even possible. "I'm going to give you seven minutes to try and escape. If you escape I'm going to come after you...and if I find you I'm going to bring you back here and keep you here with me. See I get very lonely and I had a psychologist tell me once, that I needed to make friends." Madame Game Maker sighed. "I told him it's hard to make friends in an insane asylum, but he thought I was just being dramatic and didn't want to make friends. I did though. I truly did, but who could I be friends with, I asked him. Let's just say this session was unusually longer than our other ones. I want you to be my friend. My first friend. That is….until I decide to kill you." She smiled savagely. She looked really happy, and that scared Molly. "Okay…" Molly mumbled, as tears came to her eyes. "Let's play."

Irina chose the number seven from the many times she tried to commit suicide. She had tried to slit her wrist...twice, but her mother's bodyguard found her the first time and she didn't cut deep enough the second time. So she just fell asleep and woken the next morning lying in the middle of her floor surrounded by a bloody smeared carpet. That was a bitch to clean. The other time she had hung a noose from over the railing atop of the staircase that was at least twenty feet high, but it came loose and she fell. She needed twelves stitches in her scalp and had a compound fracture in her left arm. The bone had cleanly cut through her skin. Sticking out like a broken chopstick in a sea of lo mein. Her stomach growled at that thought. She should've finished her clam chowder. Irina shrugged. Her fourth attempt was her most hardest. She tried to electrocute herself. She had cut the wires running along her wall for her electricity. This was during her short stint out of the hospital. She was staying with Helena, kept out of sight and out of mind. She had poured a glass of water onto the floor and stepped into it. She was ready to die, but when she placed the cords in the water nothing happened. She literally stood there for 4 hours and nothing happened. Later she had come to realize those wires were actually used for nothing. They weren't electrical or anything. Just wires. That was the hardest thing to deal with, wasting her time on a failed attempt. Another time she had tried to drown herself in the ocean, but she became unconscious and woke up along the beach with sand in her ass and a jellyfish sting. That wasn't worth the trouble. Her sixth and seventh attempt were

coincidentally at the same time. She had ran away from the hospital and found her way onto a small street bridge over a freeway. She had jumped from it in the hopes of dying on impact from a moving vehicle or the concrete ground, but instead she fell about fifteen feet onto the back of a truck carrying pigs and hay. Then she walked into traffic praying someone would hit her and actually caused a pile up, without even a scratch on her. Her life was such a failure. She knew it, her mother knew it, and even her doctors knew it. She at times knew they all wished she would succeed finally, but by then she had officially given up. It had took the girl before her, Molly she had said her name was, six minutes and forty six seconds to untie both ropes. "This is going to be fun."


	17. Chapter 17

Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

Nikolas smiled gratefully as he watched Sam mingle amongst the guests. She looked like she was having fun. Maybe she was or maybe she was putting on a great act for the sake of others. He couldn't tell, but he also didn't care. She was here with him and that's all that mattered to him. He finally felt as if he had achieved something great. Patrick had been diminished to nothing more than a pill popping junkie and his beautiful irresistible cousin was free of what held her down...well free for the time being. Nikolas would find a more permanent way to end their relationship, but as of now this was good. They were good. Nikolas made his way across the floor. His direction was heading straight for Sam. She was standing over in the corner checking her phone. She looked upset. Nik moved passed the crowd and came within a feet of her, but she was gone by the time he got there. She had left her dark red clutch on the table and was swept onto the floor by Lucas, her brother. Nikolas looked back at her purse. Curiosity sinking in.

Sam felt lighter and much happier. Or that's what she told anyone who asked. She couldn't let her façade drop. She wouldn't. Patrick was trying his best to get better and she knew that, but she couldn't let go of the feeling she was drowning. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but couldn't stop it. "You look like you're having a blast." Lucas remarked sarcastically. Sam smiled. "I'm having a fantastic time. What about you? Are you and Brad ever going to fix what happened to get back on track and set this date for the wedding?" Sam said, quickly moving on to him. Lucas didn't seem to notice and sighed. "I don't know if you can fix your fiancé lying to you about having a wife." He replied sadly. Sam caressed his face. "Give it time. If you love Brad you will try to mend it. I know he loves you so I have hope you two will be just fine." Lucas was comforted by her words. It gave him more of a hopeful outlook as well. She was happy to give her brother some relief on his heart. "What about you and Patrick? I know he's struggling right now, but when are you guys announcing the big day?" Sam stared at their clasped hands, but more importantly at her engagement ring. It felt loose all of sudden. As if it could slip off her finger at any moment. In this moment she wish it did. Nothing good came from their engagement. Nothing at all. "Ummm we haven't really discussed it yet. You know with his treatment and all. We think that should be our top priority. Well that and the kids." Sam said, praying Lucas couldn't read her thoughts on her face. Thankfully Nikolas walked up. "Lucas." Nikolas said giving him a slight nod. "How's your evening going so far? I see you didn't bring Brad as your date tonight." Lucas laughed and looked up at Nikolas. "Well look at you Captain Obvious. We're taking a break." Nikolas looked at him as if his presence was an annoyance. "I see. My condolences to your relationship. It was a short one, but I see it was filled with much love. Mind if I talked to my cousin." Sam was shocked by his response. "Nikolas." She said, staring at him sternly. "Of course not. I'll see you later Sam." Lucas said, dropping Sam's hand and loosening his tie as he walked away. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked, as she hit Nikolas. Nikolas held the arm she had slapped. Feeling it began to sting. "Ow. That actually hurt. Well not as much as the punch." Nikolas said, actually enjoying her aggression. "It was suppose to hurt, ass." Sam said, as she started to walk away. Nikolas of course followed. "Where are you going?" He asked from behind. She didn't slow down or bother to look. "Elsewhere." She responded. Nikolas had the urge to reach out and pull her against him. Holding her body against his. The mere thought made him go insane. "Not enjoying yourself?" He continued to follow her as they got out into the hall. "Just rather have some alone time." Sam said, getting irritated. "Why? Trying to sneak off and text your fiancé? Oh I mean your ex fiancé. Then again you don't have your purse." Nikolas blurted before he could stop himself. Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "You went through my phone?" Sam turned to face him. Staring at him and breathing the intensity. He didn't falter or stare away. Her eyes were like smouldering coals giving him this cold heat. He desired her more than he knew in this very moment. "Yes. I wanted to know what it was that had upset my cousin. I now know." Nikolas didn't hold back any longer and rushed her. Pulling her into him and firmly pressing his lips to hers. Who knew the fires of Hell burned so brightly?

A few days ago

Sam sat across from him. He wouldn't look at her. She could barely bring herself to look at him, but she did. She loved him more than anything and was shocked silent from what he just said. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You don't want to get marry." Sam stated more for herself than for him. It was like she wasn't hearing him clearly. "That's not what I said." Patrick spoke up, as he shifted in his chair. Sam could feel herself getting angry. This wasn't going to end well so she tried her best to calm down. "That's what you basically said. You what to hold off on our engagement and go back to just dating or to whatever it was we were doing." Sam said, staring at the man she loved in disbelief. "Don't do this. You know I love you. I just can't be with you in such a commitment. I don't want to hurt you." Patrick explained, wiping the tear that fell. Sam took a deep breath. "But you are...hurting me. You've been hurting me. You've lied to me over and over again. And I'm still here, with you. By your side. Not ready to give up on our dream. Yet you're ready to let it go when we hit a little snag." Sam shook her head not understanding it at all. She wanted him to fight for them as hard she was fighting and here he was giving up and letting go. "But it isn't a little snag! I'm living in a rehabilitation center because I almost killed out kids! You don't trust me...and to be honest I don't trust myself. So I think we should just take the engagement off the table for little while until everything is back on track." He looked up at her this time and she couldn't bear it. So she looked away not knowing what to say. How do you respond to something you know is true, but are too stubborn to admit?

Present Day

Sam pushed Nikolas from her. Slapping him was like a reflex now. He took the slap in stride and twitched as if it gave him some sort of twisted pleasure. "I thought we got past this. I can't believe…." Sam started when Nikolas interrupted her. "You can't believe that there is something here. Something I refuse to deny. I can feel it and I know you can. Its fucking liberating to finally say this. So stop lying. Stop hiding. Cause I know you feel it too." Nikolas said, moving closer to her. Sam pushed him again. "You're disgusting." She said through clenched teeth. Nikolas gave her a devilish smile. "And you love it. I can see the way you hold yourself around me. So tight and stiff. You want nothing more than for me to loosen you up. To free you from your burdens. I willing to do all that." Nikolas hand slid down her face to her neck. He brushed his fingertips along the curve of her collarbone. For a second she held her breath and then released it. This time her fist connected with his jaw. He fell back. She left him there as she ran from him down the long corridor of Wyndemere. She couldn't get her purse and leave. She just couldn't face all those people. Not now. She found her way to his office. She closed the door behind her as she caught her breath. She hated him. She hated him so much, but not as much as she hated herself. She couldn't deny how much his words made her wet. It was immoral and wrong. Sam knew this, but…. "Stop fighting it. Just free your self." She heard him say over her shoulder. She swiftly turned raising her hand ready to swing again. Nikolas caught it and pulled her into another deep passionate kiss. She could literally feel his desire being passed through her. She didn't stop it this time. This time she kissed him back. "Welcome to my Hell, cousin." He breathed into her mouth. His kisses were rough and thirsty. He longed for her and here she was willing and he was not in control. He took a deep breath and released her from his hold. "Tell me you want me to fuck you." He said, dipping his head towards her and licking her plump lips. She was out of breath and she looked at him with hate...but there was lust. There was no denying it. She stiffen at his words and he was afraid he had gone too far. Then she released the breath she was holding. "Fuck me, cousin. Fuck me hard." There was no going back. She let the wall down and let her own desires escape.

Every carpet, every floor

Everywhere I look I fall

Climbing up the walls,

I'm climbing up the walls

What goes behind these doors

I'll keep mine, you keep yours

We all have our secrets,

We all have our secrets

Nikolas hand dragged down the side of Sam's dress, he bent down before her. Kneeling until he found the end. He tore it open giving him more access to her legs. He pressed his lips to her thighs. Tasting her beautiful smooth skin. He had pushed her back against the desk, moving his fingers toward her most precious part. He was surprised to find she wasn't wearing any panties, but that just excited him more. Her pussy was already wet and getting even wetter as they continued. He placed his first finger inside the folds of her lips. Sam tilted her head back and moaned. Then stuck another finger inside her. Moving around her as he trailed her thighs with gentle kisses. His fingers explored the folds of her pussy as his lips got closer to it. Anticipating the taste of her sweet juices. He stuck a third finger inside and it was a tight fit. He bit his lip as his mouth kissed her the inside of her thigh.

Behind every door there is a fall, a fall

And no one is here to sleep

"Have you seen Nikolas?" Lulu asked Lucas. Lucas put a pause on downing the clear drink he had in his hand. "He was just here a minute ago. Sam's missing too." Lucas scanned the room and they both were missing. "I wonder where they are." Lulu said.

You were always faster than me

I'll never catch up with you, with you

Oh I can feel them coming for me

Nikolas sucked on her clit as his fingers maneuvered in and out of her. Licking and teasing it as it came from out from beneath its hood. Her thighs were clamped down on his face as he opened his mouth wider and stuck his tongue deep within her. Giving into his burning desire and tasting every inch of her. She was more than he ever dreamt. She was like a thousand suns and sweeter than the most sweetest fruits he ever had. She bit her lip as she pushed his head further into her. Giving him enough room to taste all of her and he did.

You were always faster than me

I'll never catch up with you, with you

Oh I can feel them coming for me

Nikolas tore the rest of her dress away with his bare hands. Not paying a bit of attention to his red blistered palms. He had to touch her. Feel her with his hands and be inside her. His lips found her lips again. Not being gentle at all and she seemed to like that. She undid his tie as his hands tore at her black strapless bra. He flung off his jacket. Helping her with the buttons to his shirt. Not missing one button. He watched as she dropped to her knees and unbuckled his belt, removing it and dropping his pants. His dick sprung out inside his briefs, making its presences known. Without any hesitance she took it all in her mouth. Looking up at him as she pushed it all the way into her mouth. He had to keep calm or he would blow his whole load inside her mouth and on those lips he loved so much. This was what he wanted for so long he was going to savor every minute of it. She licked the head and it sent chills up his spine. He picked her up off the floor. Throwing her against the wall. Not waiting any longer he thrusted inside her. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his dick inside her for the very first time. "Tell me again." He said thrusting himself deeper inside her pink tightness. She looked deep in his eyes, holding his face to hers, brushing his lips against hers. "Fuck...me…" She whispered into his mouth. She yelled out as he fucked her hard against the wall. Grinding his hips into hers. She was so fuckong wet and tight it was an intoxicating feeling for him. Her pussy captivated him holding him spellbound.

Here's the pride before the fall

Oh your eyes they show it all

I can see it coming, I can see it coming

As I rise up through each floor

Shit gets dark when you lose it all

I can hear it coming, I can hear the drumming

"Do you smell that?" Lulu asked, as she raised her head smelling the air. Dante looked at her strangely. "Smell what?" He said, doing the same. He looked at his mom. Who also sniffed the air. "It smells like...something's bur…." Before she could finish that sentence the doors to the ballroom were kicked open. "Welcome to the madness." A woman barefoot and dressed in all black said, as she pointed a burning arrow at them. She released it and it went soaring through the air. Not one person realized where it was going until it was too late. It plunged into the chest of Mac Scorpio, who fell to the ground. As it lit him on fire. Felicia let out a horrible scream and the room erupted into a mass hysteria. The woman continued to shoot burning arrows into the crowd as they fought to find a way out. Anyone who ran toward her was stabbed with a long thin sword that she pulled from behind her dress. Some ran to the windows and others looked for other doors to escape. A curtain caught fire and instantly went up into flames. "Welcome to my Hell."

Behind every door is a fall, a fall

And no one's here to sleep


	18. Chapter 18

Don't ask me

What you know is true

Don't have to tell you

I love your precious heart

Blood and fire consumed the room. Bodies fell and scurrying heels and fancy dress shoes scraped across the floor. If was as if the world was afire and all the Gods had abandoned them for this one night, while pain and misery was here to comfort them. It was Hell brought to them. Bringing them down to their knees as the demons and imps and creatures of darkness watched them fall. One by one. Enjoying their bloody fist, broken bones, fiery scalps, and the utter hopelessness that oozed from their pores. It was entertainment. Sort of like a performance for them. She was the creator of their doom and the folks of Hell were her audience.

Her hands clasped around the thick metal lock. She couldn't get it off. It was big and old and keeping her within her prison. She screamed once again at the top of her lungs. Praying someone, anyone, would hear her. Begging any God that was listening to help her escape and break free from her captor's clutches, but it all seem to fall on deaf ears. She was in a predicament of course, but hope was still there. She just needed something to pick open this lock first. She grabbed a bobby pin from the top of her. Using her teeth and hands to shape it into something sharp. When she got it the way she wanted she stuck her hand through the tight bars of the unusually large bird cage. She clumsily got a hold of the lock as she stuck the bobby pin inside. It was far too small to be able to open it and slipped through her clammy fingers, falling to the ground. "Dammit." Molly cursed at herself. Not giving in to her desperation and fear, she grabbed a second and a third bobby pin.

I

I was standing

You were there

Two worlds collided

And they could never tear us apart

Nikolas slammed her up against the book shelf. Books fell as his bare body clashed with hers. With their tongues entwined he grabbed his belt, using it to bind her hands above her head. He turned her face into the shelves, letting his hands explore her body as she licked her lips and moaned. He let his lips trail her body from her neck down to her back to her thighs. She was so incredibly wet. She was dripping. He let his mouth get a taste of her sweet intoxicating juices. He wasted no more time and reentered her. Fucking her from behind as he pulled her hair. He thrusted harder and harder each time. Giving in to her every demand as she clawed the shelves. Their time together was passionate and way beyond his expectations. This was like a dream almost, but it wasn't. He was actually standing behind his cousin, dick hard, fucking her in her tight pussy and she was loving every bit of it. He was enamored by her large breast, smooth flat stomach, and the curve of her back. She was his finally. His mind was completely focused on her and everything about her. What turned her on, what made her toes curls, what made her squirm beneath him, and what drove her wild. It was almost like he was studying her. Observing her reactions to certain things. Each response was better than the last and the more she cummed, the more he desired to keep her there….on his dick. He could never be satiated after this. He would forever yearn for more. He needed her like he needed air. She had become a necessity. When he realized that he knew then, that he had fallen irrevocably in love with his cousin and regretted nothing.

We could live

For a thousand years

But if I hurt you

I'd make wine from your tears

Fire began to spread further up. The room smelt of burnt flesh and singed hair. It was glorious. Irina smiled from ear to ear as she yanked her sword from the belly of elderly man, who had pleaded with her for his life. She laughed of course. Many had scuttled away towards exits. To which of course they would find many locked with chains. Tonight was far more exciting than she had first thought it to be. Exceeding her expectations in every way. One woman had begged for the life her son and daughter in-law. Irina had complied, but really only to give them a head start. The son wasn't as willing to leave his mother behind as his wife though. So Irina had to give him no other choice. She slit his mother's throat in front of him and stabbed his wife in the chest. Then made him choose who's life was more valuable to him. He had lunged at her a few times, but with his distractions and her quick feet she was able to dodge his every attack. He chose to save the life of his wife, but with not much enthusiasm. He sure was unhappy at the thought of his mother bleeding out, but he knew he could only save one. Irina enjoyed him tearfully looking back and forth between the women as they both choked on their own blood. When he finally made his decision he bent down and gently kissed his mother's forehead as he said a prayer, before he carried his wife away. Never looking back at his mother or Irina, but made sure to tell her before he left, "I will kill you." She laughed at the sincerity in his trembling voice and replied, "I'll be sure to await my demise." Then continued to laugh. Her laughter filled the halls after them. She watched as the older woman took her last two breaths, convulsing as she choked on the blood filling her throat. Her hands were wrapped around her throat, trying to put pressure on the open wound, but with little avail. Irina continued on her tour of destruction. Roaming the halls for any unsuspecting guests. Just awaiting for her to inflict as much pain as possible. With joy in her heart, a look of amusement on her face, and her weapons securely strapped to her, she was ready to take on the world.

I told you

That we could fly

'Cause we all have wings

But some of us don't know why

Sam sat upon his dick as she arched her back and began to ride him with as much power as she could muster up. She was slowly losing energy, but couldn't stop herself. Her urges were overpowering her and she was nothing more than a slave to their needs. They wanted this so badly her pussy ached when he wasn't inside her. She knew she should feel disgusted and ashamed, but in this moment she felt nothing. Nothing, but lust and craving. He watched her as her breast bounced up and down with her every movement. She rocked her hips back and forth, burying him deeper inside her. He was so far in she could no longer see his dick. He was all the way inside her and the only thing in sight was skin on top of skin. She placed her hands on his chest. Touching his built muscular chest as his hands rested upon the curves of her waist. He bit his bottom lip watching her sit upon him, like a queen upon a throne with the ferociousness of a lioness. His craving far outweighed hers, but it was so enticing to be this desired she embraced it. She didn't smell the smoke or feel the fire. She was enthralled and everything around her had become nonexistent. As she reached her climax and had started to cum, heated metal scraped across the top of her shoulder. She cried out, rolling off of Nikolas and onto the floor, holding her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Nikolas said, coming to her aid. They both looked at her shoulder. The skin was tore open bleeding as well as burned. An arrow sat at the base of the desk beside them, still very much on fire. Nikolas patted it out just as another arrow came flying in. "Nikolas!" Sam shouted, pushing him out of the line of fire. The room went up in flames as a hail of arrows fell down upon them. Sam reached for her dress. Sliding it on and ignoring the burning pain of her shoulder. Nikolas got dressed as well. Neither looking in the other's direction as they did so. The smoke thickened and became hard to breathe. "We have to get out here." Sam said with urgency. Nikolas turned around facing her. She was more beautiful than he had ever thought before. A radiant glow was there and he smiled. "Nikolas we have to go." She coughed, snapping him out of his daze. He took one last glance at her and nodded. "I know a way out." He said grabbing her arm. She quickly rejected his arm and took a step back. "I'm not leaving without my sisters or Lucas." She said, backing away from his direction and heading towards the door the fiery arrows came through. Sam turned and ran. Nikolas had no choice, but to follow her. The halls were pitch black. Sam dashed down the hall trying to find her way back to the ballroom. The further into the depths of the darkness she went the further into the smoke she got. Nikolas grabbed her. "Sam the ballroom is on fire. Stop!" He yelled at her, restraining her from going further. Sam shook off his hold. "My family is in there!" She yelled back. She tried to walk through the smoke to the room, but her lungs couldn't take the smoke and she was forced to go back. "Oh my, God." Sam cried, as she looked back at the burning room. "What if they're inside?" She was panicking. Why was this happening? How could this be happening? Nikolas grabbed her hand. "I'm sure they all got out of there before it got that bad. Come on we have to get out of here." This time she didn't pull away and instead followed him. Nikolas didn't need confirmation, but he knew it was Irina. Only she could cause such maniacal devastation . He didn't let it on to Sam, but he had no hopes for none of the other guests' survival, including that of her family. Which were some of his family too.

I

I was standing

You were there

Two worlds collided

And they could never tear us apart


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone gather by the docks, hands filled with personal items, while others just looked completely lost. Three weeks had passed since the fire at Wyndemere and nothing had been the same since. Everyone was silent, still grieving. This process was hard. Sam stood amongst her most closest friends and neighbors numb to it all. She didn't feel a damn thing. Everything was just so cold. It was a few weeks before Christmas and this is how everyone decided to spend it. Paying their respects to the victims of the Red Massacre. Countless news outlets tried to get interviews from everyone that was there. "The Lucky Survivors", was what they were calling us, but their was nothing lucky about any of us. We were all broken and struggling to put the pieces together. Nothing was working. "Thank you all for gathering here," Father Michaels began, "I know today is a difficult day. So bear with me as we finally say our goodbyes to those we lost in the fire." Kristina stood beside Sam, completely distraught, as did TJ to her left. She didn't know how to console her sister or him. She could barely console herself. "Three weeks ago an awful injustice was brought down upon us. We lost many loved ones to that of a merciless lost soul. Who we pray God shows mercy when their time comes." Father Michaels said, acknowledging everyone before he continued. "That person wasn't lost. She was a fucking murderer. She killed my mom right in front of me with no regards for human life. She's a monster and I will never pray God is merciful on her soul. I hope she burns in the depths of Hell." Sam wasn't shocked by the outburst, but almost everyone else was. Dante stood beside Lulu, with a hatred that ran so deep in his eyes and a burning rage consuming him. They were standing right next to each other and Sam could feel the cold distance that night brought. Lulu looked pale and sad. She didn't even bother to try and stop him. "We understand your plight. We understand your anger…." Father Michaels started, but was interrupted by Dante. "You don't understand shit, Father. Did you lose someone that night? Did you watch as their eyes screamed in pain because they couldn't do it themselves? Or leave them behind because you couldn't help them? No. You weren't there. I was. They was." Dante said, pointing around to the crowd of mourners. His eyes swelled with tears as his voice shook with grief. "My mother is dead. She died. She's gone….and I'm...never getting her back." He broke down in sobs. This time Lulu reacted and grabbed her husband. Falling with him as he slid to the ground. Holding him for dear life, not saying a word. Everyone else seem to realize what they also had loss that night and the tears started to fall, hard. Sam was the only one not crying. She couldn't. While she was doing an unspeakable act, her baby sister was dying. Mac Scorpio, Mike Corbin, Kiki Jerome, Morgan Corinthos, Bobbie Spencer, Felix DuBois, Olivia Falconeri, Molly Lansing, as well as countless others were loss that night. Sam felt like a black and white drawing in painting full of bright exuberant colors. She was moving in slow motion while everyone else, no matter how sad, were moving and responding in a timely manner. They were grieving properly. She didn't have a right to grieve though. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Molly's dreams were dark and muddled. She was running through a inescapable maze. Something was chasing her. It was big and ferocious. Its hoofs burned into the stone ground, as it desperately searched for her. Molly could feel it gaining on her. She couldn't escape it and she knew then she would die. "Wakey wakey!" Molly jumped at the sound of a metal object being thrown at her cage, her imprisonment. She was tired and dehydrated. Irina smiled at her from across the room. "I brought you a present." Irina dug through her bag and pulled out this raggedy torn doll. She had hair made of yellow yarn and black buttons for eyes. Her dress was a dusty blue with red threading and a white apron. "She was my only friend when I first came here. Now she's yours." Irina shoved the doll through the bars. "Her name is Jelena. Treat her well." Irina turned to leave. Molly sat up and fell forward onto the bars. "Wait!" She called after her. Irina stopped. She didn't turn around, but she did indeed stop. Molly was hopeful. "You wouldn't have anything to eat or drink in that bag? Would you, Irina?" Irina could hear the desperation in her voice and smiled. She turned to face the young girl. "I might." Molly's mouth watered at that. She hadn't ate anything in over a week now and she could feel her muscles growing weak and her metabolism breaking down to keep her alive. "Please. I'll do anything." Molly begged. She couldn't think of her pride. Her main goal was self preservation. Irina ran and grabbed something in the far corner of the room. She rolled it over and Molly realized it was a wheelchair. "Well since you asked so nicely. We'll eat together." Irina said, pulling out two sandwiches she had made and two bottled waters. She slid Molly's food through her bars and unwrapped hers. Molly started stuffing it into her mouth. Not tasting one bit of it, but needing the feel of it inside her stomach. "Slow down. I have more." Irina said, taking small bites of her sandwich. Molly did as she was told, to an extent though. Irina picked at the ends of her sandwich, watching Molly. Molly took a big gulp of her water and stared back. "Where are we? I know this isn't Spoon Island." Molly said, clearing her throat. Irina looked around and sighed. "It was my home for some time. I thought you would like it. I grew up here. Rosewood Sanitorium. A place where dreams go to die and the demons inside your head are let out to play." Molly sat further back inside the cage. Irina stood. She walked straight over to a wall just to the left of Molly's cage and yanked at thick dusty sheet pinned into the wall. The sheet finally gave in and fell, letting up a cloud of dust. A bright beaming light came shining through. Molly grimaced and cover her eyes. She hadn't seen sunlight in nearly four weeks. "Beautiful isn't it? The room I was placed in was much smaller than this and the window was ten feet high. I use to stand on top of my dresser every night. Just so I could see the stars." Irina said, staring out into the clear blue skies. "Do you want to to hear a story?" Irina asked. Molly didn't want to upset her so she cleared her throat and respond. "Y-yes. I would like that." Irina turned back around to her. Blocking the sunlight with her back. "It's about an evil prince, his obsession with his beautiful cousin, and his caged bird. You're going to like it."

Few months ago

Sam stood outside the door of Silas' apartment. He had called her earlier that day and she was confused as to why. He only left one message, saying he needed to see her immediately. That it was urgent and maybe even life and death. So she came as soon as she could. It felt awkward. They hadn't spoken in weeks. She had moved on and he seemed settled with his life as a father, as well as dealing with his crazy wife Nina. She was happy for him. Happy he seemed to be doing well. She knocked on his door. Waiting for him to respond, but he didn't. She turned the knob. It was surprisingly unlocked, but before Sam could enter she was falling and falling fast. Her body hit the ground and her world went completely dark. Irina stared at the little annoyance that had came. She could hear him moving about inside the apartment. So Irina grabbed Sam by her legs and dragged her down the hall and around the corner. Tossing the needle she had used on on Sam to the ground. The door to the apartment opened. Irina craned her head around the corner just in time to see him leave. He was so handsome. So tall and alluring, like a black stallion. She had wanted to ride so bad, but as she was told as a child, "Patience was a godly thing". Nikolas dusted off his jacket and wiped the doorknob just before leaving. Irina headed straight for the apartment. Pushing open the door to find such a glorious mess before her. "Looks like I have some cleaning up to do here."

Patrick felt lighter this morning. It was surprising to him. Even though he knew of the latest events that took place. He wanted to help Sam. Help her through this, but she was distant. He knew it was hard for her. She had just lost her sister and was grieving. He understood that...but a tiny piece of him was jealous that she wasn't just a little bit happy to have him back. He knew that was cruel of him. Death had swept through Port Charles like a cold ruthless blanket taking the most precious things to people and turning them to ash before their very eyes. Some things you could never move pass. There was definitely a dark cloud obscuring the town from any happiness. Patrick tried his best to push aside his selfishness and look forward to what was happening right now. Today was the day of his release and he was excited to start anew. Be back with his kids, his Sam, his job and just his life. He knew they couldn't be anything just yet, he was in recovery and Sam deserved better. He needed to be the man she had fell in love with. The man he had once respect for. He didn't know where he was, but in due time he would soon rediscover him.

Sam sat outside the hospital room waiting for the doctor to come out and speak to her and Julian. She was exhausted and he was drained. She could see the stress take its toll on her father. He had frown lines and deep sinking wrinkles in his forehead. His eyes were red and puffy. She could tell he had been crying. Probably for hours. She hadn't shed a tear. Not once. It was scary how much she had become so detached from everything. Maybe this was easier. Less messy. She needed that right now. Dr. Lawson walked out of the room with a severe look upon his face. "Is she alright? How is she doing? What's the next step in her treatment?" Julian shot questions at the older man without giving him time to respond to any of them. "It seems that Alexis had a mini stroke last night. Its nothing to worry about now. It didn't last long and she seems to be doing fine. We're still monitoring her and feel its best she stay one more night. Just in case anything else happens." Dr. Lawson said, patting Julian on the arm. Julian took a deep breath and released it. Putting his hands to his chest. Obviously feeling his pounding heartbeat. "Thank you! Thank you so much." Julian shook the doctor's hand and walked him down the hall. Sam stared through the thick plated glass window watching her sleeping mother. Alexis was in denial over Molly's death. She refused to believe it and refused to speak. She had been mute for the past few weeks now. Sam knew the grief of losing a child. She just couldn't feel it for herself. Julian had got back in a few minutes, he was out breath and overjoyed. "Sam, this is great news. You should be happy." Julian said it as if it would somehow help her. She just looked at him. "I'm going to find her." Sam stated. Her expression was as hard and cold as her emotional state. Julian could feel the chill float off her. "Find who? He simply asked, but afraid of her answer. Sam looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I'm going to find that bitch who killed my sister."

Irina always loved the smell of sage and the taste of chamomile tea. The nuns used to served it to her after one of her sessions and burn sage to cleanse the halls. Irina sniffed the halls as she pushed all the things she had gathered for the various floors. The halls smelled of dried piss and mildew. She almost longed for those days of being a patient, here at Rosewood. She sighed as she turned a corner. Molly jumped back at the sight of Irina, but making sure not to come across as scared. She settled herself and took a calming breath. "I want to play another game. If you answer the questions I ask and answer correctly you win an hour outside your cage." Irina said, setting up everything. Molly watched her closely. "And if I answer wrong?" Molly asked slowly, as she began to put the pieces together herself. Irina's smile grew into a grin. "Is that what I think it is?" Molly inquired, with fear filling her and her heart racing. Irina rubbed off the dust that fell onto the beautiful machine. "If you're thinking a demon vanquisher than you would be correct. It vanquishs all the demons from your head and clears your soul for an awakening. Well at least for a little while that is. Now if you're thinking ECT...you would also be correct. Look at you starting off to good start." Molly started shaking her at the sight of the machine. "That's seriously dangerous. Especially if you don't know what you're doing." Irina's head snapped up at her. "I do know what I'm doing, Ms. Molly. Have faith in me." She laughed. Molly swallowed the dry hard lump in her throat. "It could cause memory loss or something far worse." Molly said, letting her fear show now. She gripped her fingers around the hard brass bars. Not going down without a fight. "Oh I know that. Just ask your sister." Irina said, crossing the space in between them. Molly screamed so loud she could feel her vocal cords shake with the vibration. Irina started to laugh and howl. "I love this!" She said unlocking the cage. Molly pulled back her legs and kicked Irina directly in the chest as hard as she could. Irina fell back and crashed into her equipment. Molly pushed her way out of the cage and fell to the floor. "So you want to play two games." Irina said, as she stayed curled up holding her stomach. Molly wasted no time and ran. "MOLLY!" Irina yelled as she pound her fist into the dust cover floor. "Well let's play."


	20. Chapter 20

Wandering child of the earth

Do you know just how much you're worth?

You have walked this path since your birth

You were destined for more

The halls were narrow and long. The smell was repulsive and hung high in the air seeping through her pores. Molly grabbed the ends of the long white nightgown, that Irina had dressed her in and flew across the dank tile floors barefooted. She didn't bother looking back as she turned a corner. She was too afraid if she did she would lose her head start and find herself once again in that large cold cage. Or worse…dead. Molly didn't think twice about it and just kept moving. Most of the corridors were blocked off by old medical supplies and in grown trees. She got little to no light from the windows. Seeing as they were either covered up or completely bricked off. Molly made it to her first exit and it was locked up with thick rusted chains. Molly shook the handles hoping they would fall off, but they didn't. It held and she was ultimately trapped. On what floor she was on, she had no clue. She turned and ran back the way she came. "MOLLY?!" She heard Irina screamed from not that far away. Molly's heart began to beat faster with fear.

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong

They will try to silence your song

But right here is where you belong

So don't search anymore

It felt like she was running for hours, with no end in sight. Her breath was labored and the soles of her feet were bloody and sore. She turned another corner and came face to face with two large doors that read : MORGUE. Molly pushed them open and ran inside. Death and decay crept into her nose as a rancid odor clung to the walls. "Molly? Come out, come out. Wherever you are. I want you to meet my friend, Mr. Sledgehammer." Molly could hear her from not that far away. This was basically a dead end. Nowhere left to run. All she could do was hide.

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

A blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day

It was large and empty. She didn't realize the decision she had made until it was too late. Molly pulled on the long dusty slab of metal and climbed on. Pulling herself deeper into the chamber. She dug her nails into the wall, moving the creaky metal board with her. Praying Irina didn't hear any of it, but knew she was praying to an empty silence of nothing. Finally completely inside Molly closed the small door behind her. Making sure she didn't make a sound. She cradled her knees to her chest breathing in the rank odor inside the chamber. Which was far worse than the one outside of it. She heard the door to the morgue open and the sound of her feet skipping softly across the rubble covered tiles. "I wonder where she's hiding. Who knew little Molly would be so good at this game." Irina said as she ran her fingers along the dirty walls. Graffiti, dirt, and dust were just a few things to decorate the walls here. Irina liked it. It liven up the place a bit, giving her past home a new twisted look. "You know when I was a child I dreamed of flying almost everyday. Stretching my arms out wide and soaring through the sky. Touching the tiny wisps of clouds. Seeing if they tasted like cotton candy." Irina said, as she made her way around the room. It was freezing inside and Molly could see her breath as she quietly breathe into the small space. "I use to stand at the end of my canopy bed with my arms out and with my feet on the edge ready to jump. Then my mother caught me and slapped me across the face and said, "little girls aren't bumbling idiots, who crave outlandish things. Little girls carry themselves with elegance and grace", so I did. That night I gracefully flung my mother's favorite cat into the fireplace. While I elegantly….watched…. it…. burn." Irina said, just as she smacked her hand on the door to the chamber Molly was inside. Molly jumped and screamed. Then quickly regretted it. Covering her hands with her mouth as tears flowed endlessly down the corners of her eyes. "Just please let me go. I won't tell anyone about you. I promise!" Molly cried, holding her legs tighter to herself. Irina slowly put the latch down locking the door. Unbeknownst to Molly of course. "Promises in my world are nothing but ugly lies dressed up to pacify their recipients. Anyway why would I let you go? You're my only friend. My beautiful precious niece Molly. Say hello to Fantasma for me. She was a beautiful cat." Irina turned on the cremation chamber that Molly willfully chosen to hide in. Molly began to pound on the door as the tiniest sparks ignited. Screaming as the fire grew. "IRINA!" Irina laughed as she heard the poor girl struggle to escape. "What a time it is to be alive!"

In your eyes there is doubt

As you try to figure it out

But that's not what life is about

So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you

It can't take the light that's inside you

So don't dare try to hide it

Let your fears fade away

Alexis sat tearfully, as well as silently, in her wheelchair. She held onto a small hand stitched quilt with a large letter M embroidered into it. Julian sighed as he watched her. She hadn't said a word since they got home. He tried to get her to open up and speak to him. Kristina even tried. It was no use. She refuse to utter a syllable. "Alexis your soup is almost ready." Julian said limping his way back to the kitchen. He had tried to figure out the identity of the person who did this to him, but came up empty every time. He put it to rest while he focused his attention on his family.

Alexis bit down on her lower lip, trying her best to hold back from letting any more tears escape. Her mind was a jumble mess of emotions and dark muddy images. She didn't understand how all this was happening. How did she get to this place where her life was in complete shambles? What had she done to deserve this? All she could remember from that night before her accident was falling and not being able to catch herself. Everything else was just broken puzzle pieces she was having difficult time locating and piecing together. A knock at the door caught her attention, but she didn't bother to look up. Julian would get. He always got it. Alexis didn't hear his heavy footfalls coming from the kitchen, but she did here heavy ones coming from the door. Alexis lift her head to meet the eyes of pure darkness. Her blood went cold and she didn't know why fear hit her so hard. "Hello aunt Alexis." Nikolas said, taking a seat from across her on the couch. Alexis felt her hands begin to shake as her palms started sweating profusely. She didn't return his greeting and just simply stared into the blackness of his eyes. Not understanding why she was reacting in such a way to her nephew. She loves him dearly and he loves her. This wasn't making any sense. "I'm just here to see how you're doing." He spoke slowly and distinctly. Alexis licked her lips that had suddenly became dry as chalk. "You don't look too well my beautiful aunt. You need rest and chamomile tea. I brought some." He said, smiling as he lift the small purple bag. "Well the chamomile tea. The rest you'll have to get yourself." Nikloas laughed. He reached out and caressed her cheek. "You feel so cold. I'll get you a blanket." Nikolas said, getting up. He stopped when he noticed the quilt she had been clinging to, he knew actually what to do. "Ah. This will do. Don't want you catching a cold now do we." Nikolas snatched the quilt from his aunt's frail grip and started wrapping her up securely within it. Alexis tried to pulled it off and stop him, but he was stronger and relentless. He got the quilt wrapped snugly around her. "There you go. Now you're indeed warm." Nikolas bent down and smiled at her. Tears came to her eyes as the large M laid boldly in front of her chest. It was as if it was staring at her and then the eyes of her lost child came hauntingly in her mind and Alexis couldn't hold back any longer. She released a loud sharp keen, as tears fell harder and harder down her cheeks. Nikolas watched for a second and then moved closer to her, kissing her on the cheek gently. "I'm sorry for your loss aunt. Don't worry time heals all wounds." Nikolas stood and left as his aunt's wails grew louder and louder.

I see a bad moon rising

I see trouble on the way

I see earthquakes and lightning

I see bad times today

Nikolas stood just outside Alexis' house and took out his cellphone. Dialing the number he so urgently needed to talk to. He waited for him to answer and he did. "Irina must be stopped. Not tomorrow. Not a week from now. Today. Find her and take care of her. Or else the world will know of your existence. She has become an issue I can no longer tolerate." Nikolas said into the end of the phone. He pulled out the diamond ring he had been holding onto for awhile now and glared at it. "And when you do in fact find her...make it hurt. Because of her the woman I love is in pain and I can't just let that go without retribution."

Don't go around tonight

Well, it's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise

"I understand, Nikolas. Don't worry. I'll take care of it. You're family and family means everything to me." He said into the phone. A smile sweeping across his face. Nikolas ended the call and his face was filled with nothing, but an insane joy. It was a glorious time to be alive. Something he looked forward to everyday. His plans were in work and he was sitting here on Cassadine Island enjoying them as they unfolded. How was he suppose to know setting Irina loose on Port Charles would cause such an hysteria. She was just suppose to fuck with Nikolas and she outdid herself. She was uncontrollable and unbalanced. Two of his favorite things. Ending her will be a tasteful joy.

I see a bad moon rising

I see trouble on the way

I see earthquakes and lightning

I see bad times today

Sam walked inside the penthouse. Dropping her keys on the desk. She looked up and Patrick was standing there. He turned around and faced her. His beard had completely grown back and his hair was longer. He looked older and sadder, as if the world had changed and he didn't know how to understand it now. "I thought doing this would help, but somehow it made things worst." He said, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "What?" Sam asked coldly. She didn't bother taking off her jacket. She wasn't staying. "I thought by us being apart would help us survive the destruction I did to our relationship, but I think it just fucked up everything even more." He explained, feeling the cold seeping in between them. She had become so closed off. He was staring at the woman he loved more than anything and she had shut down. This was all wrong. How did they get here? "Well, it's what you wanted. I just did what you said. We are broken and I don't see how this can be fixed." Sam grabbed her keys and turned back around. Patrick let the tears fall just as she slammed the door behind her. Separating them further. She sat against the door. Her heart broke and she could feel it, but she couldn't cry. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Sam didn't think, she just ran.

Don't go around tonight

Well, it's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise

I hear hurricanes a-blowin'

I know the end is comin' soon

I feel rivers overflowin'

I hear the voice of rage and ruin

Irina rolled the gurney down the hall, humming her favorite nursery rhyme. She turned a corner and pushed faster. Laughing hysterically to herself. Nightfall had come and it was even darker inside the abandoned hospital. Irina had candelabras, she had borrowed from Wyndemere set up on the floors and idle hospital equipment that sat in the vacant halls. It was like a shadow show. Different shapes and objects forming shadows along the walls gave her quite a fright at times, but then she would laugh. It was so thrilling. Irina made it back to her empty cage. Sadden by its unoccupied space. She unloaded her gurney and set up the equipment. It was time. "Don't worry. This will only hurt a smidge." Irina smiled as she strapped the slightly burnt Molly to the table. She turned on the ECT and placed the electrode pads on each side of her temple. The electricity went through her. Shocking Molly back into consciousness. "Isn't this fun?!"

Don't go around tonight

Well, it's bound to take your life

There's a bad moon on the rise


	21. Chapter 21

The clouds above went from puffy white wisps to dark angry grey ones. They sat bunched up together, so high above in the sky. Which also had become a darkened cold version of itself. Sam didn't even bother to grab an umbrella. She made it to her destination rather quickly, just as the wind picked up. A big storm was coming, and she could feel it. It was as if the emotions of Port Charles corrupted the weather and now we were getting back what we were giving out. Sam wasn't upset by it though. She was sorta pleased by it all. The strength of the wind that bent the trees with every gust that blew by them. The drop in the temperature to nearly freezing. Sam didn't wear gloves today and she could feel her fingertips become numb from the wintry air that surrounded her. It also didn't help she stuck her hands in cold water before coming out. She wanted to see if this pain would get to her. She wanted to feel something and be able to react, but all she got was heavy numb icicles for fingers. She knocked on the door as soon as she stepped off the elevator. No one answered at first knock, so Sam became tenacious and kept at it. Finally she heard shuffling feet and took a step back. The door swung open and a angry unsettled Dante came out. "What the fuck do you want? Huh?!" He was three sheets to the wind and the smell was oozing from his pores. He smelled as if he bathed in it. Sam pinched her nose as the rank odor. "You need a shower and one that doesn't consists of dark liquor." She said disgusted. Dante looked at her with nothing, but disbelief. He grabbed his bottle he was clinging to and took a swig. "Who sent you? Was it Sonny? No. It was Lulu. I bet she begged for you to come and talk to me about grief and how I wasn't handling mine the "correct way". What a joke...as if there are good ways and bad ways to grieve." He threw up his hands, dropping the bottle in the process. Alcohol and the shards from the bottle fell everywhere. Sam looked at it and took a step over the mess. "No one sent me here. I'm not here to commiserate with you or demand you stop acting like a drunk asshole. I'm not here for your problems. I don't care what you do. You could fall off the roof of this very building after this conversation and I won't even blink." Sam said harshly, and she meant it. She didn't care. She was only here for one reason and he was going to give her what she needed.

Dante finally calmed down and was opened to talk. "Fine. Have a seat." He said, offering her the couch. Sam looked at it and shook her head. "I rather stand." The couch was filthy. Used tissues covered it, plates of half eaten food surrounded it as well as bottles of empty alcohol. A slice of molded pizza was glued to one cushion. The whole house was trashed, but that's not why she came. "So what did you want to talk about. Hurry, I'm getting sober." Dante said, plopping down on the couch like he didn't see any of the filth. Sam got straight to it. She didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. "You saw her. You looked at her and heard her voice. Describe it to me." Dante sat up at this. He didn't need for Sam to break it down for him or explain exactly who she was talking about. He already knew. She could see the mistiness come to his eyes. His bottom lip began to quiver. "I can't remember." He whispered, as he wiped a falling tear. "Bullshit." Sam retorted, getting upset. Dante looked up at her. "It's the truth. Ever since that night piece by piece of it has gone away. Leaving me empty. I thought drinking might help, but….but it hasn't done anything, but ruin what I have left. Lulu took Rocco and left me. I'm on suspension from my job. My life is complete shit." The tears came easier now. Sam could see he was hurting and needed some relief, but she couldn't muster up the sympathy he needed. She just felt annoyed. "And now you're wasting my time." Sam didn't even bother to look back as she let herself out.

He tried to get things ready for her. Make the home look somewhat decent, but an entire wing of his house was completely destroyed and covered in soot. Workers worked around the clock to rebuild everything and it was coming along, but it was taking far too long for Nikolas. He could still smell the smoke and it just pissed him off more. "Father? Are you upset about something?" Spencer looked up at his father, his eyes so curious and bright. Nikolas looked down at him and smiled. "Of course not. I'm actually in a good mood today. The reconstruction is nearly finished. Aunt Alexis is doing much better than before, and everyone is moving forward with their lives. I'm happy." Nikolas ruffled the boy's hair. Spencer removed his hand and straighten back out his hair. Sam came walking in at this very moment. Nikolas smile grew at her presence and Spencer took notice of this change. "It's good to see you cousin. It's been far too long." Nikolas knew it was wrong to look at her the way he did, but he couldn't help himself. She was a marvelous beauty….and she was his. "Let's cut the small talk you know why I'm here. I want to know what you know about the guest that came that night." Sam said bluntly. Nikolas looked back down at Spencer. "Let the grownups talk for a moment." He said, pushing his son forward. Spencer walked toward the door and then stopped right in front of Sam. He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry about your loss, Sam." Sam stared back at him until she had to look away. Even her youngest cousin could console another. She found difficulty in such a act. Ever since that night her emotions have been nonexistent. Spencer didn't say another thing as he left. Nikolas watched him go. Sam stood as far away from Nikolas as she possibly could. Being in the same room was bad enough. "I know nothing about her. Or how she got here. Do you want a drink?" Nikolas walked over to his small bar and poured himself a drink. Sam shook her head. "No. I'm good. I also don't believe what you're telling me. You had to have known her." Sam insisted. Nikolas took a drink. "But I don't. You can't make me know something I don't. What you can do is join me for a drink. You look like you could use one." Nikolas walked up to her and handed her a glass. She instantly dropped it when their hands brushed each other. Sam watched at the glass fell onto the hardwood floor and shatter. Nikolas watch her though. She was trying her best to distance herself away from him and he loved how little it took to shake her. He wanted to take her right here in this very room. He wanted to feel her wrapped around his hard dick as her wall clamped down when he brought her to an orgasm. The feel of her hardening nipples beneath the pressure if his hand as he squeezed her breast. He could already hear her screaming from him pounding every inch of himself into her. "Don't worry about that. Someone will clean it up." Sam got a hold of herself and shook away the thoughts that rattled her brain. He made it difficult for her to think. She became flustered and confused. She hated this. "So are you telling me my trip here was a waste? I need to find her. I need to find the woman who murdered my sister." Sam said, she could feel the anger inside her rise. She was getting nowhere and she knew coming here would be a mistake, but she had to take it. Especially if it meant a step closer to discovering the identity of her sister's murderer. "Not at all. We finally get a chance to be alone and talk….or not. Depending on you." Nikolas closed the space between them. Not giving her time to react. His had was on her face caressing her cheek as his thumb rubbed her lips. "I've missed you these past weeks. Your face, your body, just your presence. I love you so much. You don't even know." His thumb ran across her bottom lip so softly. His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes and back again. She wanted to hit him. Push him away and tell him she was disgusted by his disclosure, but she didn't. She couldn't move. Her body wasn't obeying her no longer and falling for its own desires of lust. How she hated herself for this...this…this weakness. He placed his lips on her. Then explored her mouth with his tongue. Pushing her body up against the wall. His free hand dropped to her breast. Squeezing it over her shirt as his hard dick was pressed against her stomach. She could feel it just craving to be released. Just as she craved to sit upon it. Nikolas moved his lips up her face. Kissing her cheek, her forehead, and her nose until it made his way back to her mouth. She didn't realize it, but he had unzipped her jeans. He pushed them down to her ankles as he lift her with his hands so she was straddling his waist. His kiss was harder now with such a soft slow fire behind it. He unzipped his pants and slipped his dick inside her without a second thought. He thrusted harder and harder each time. Sam dug her teeth into his shoulder, muting the scream she so badly wanted to release…...and it was gone. Nikolas thumb was on her lip rubbing it and Sam felt her blood run cold. She opened her mouth and bit down on his intruding finger. She could feel the taste of blood enter mouth as she released his finger. He groaned from the pain, but didn't look angry. He looked even more enthralled. Sam turned and got the hell out of there. Putting as much distance between them as she could. Her secret desires were maddening. She wished she didn't have these feelings, but somehow the only time she felt anything is when she was with him. Whether it may just be lust, it was something.

Nikolas sucked on the thumb that Sam grazed with her teeth. Feeling victorious somehow. He knew her feelings ran deep and now she has showed him how deep that went. It wasn't love of course, but it could get there. He knew it could. She just needed more time to accept the inevitable tangible pull they had for one another. She would be back. Hopefully this time able to fully be with him without the fear she had. First he had to take care of Irina. She had become a true irritation; a pest. He hoped that was being taken cared of, and hopefully soon.

Irina loosen the hair pins she had holding up her hair. Throwing them at the walls. She screamed so loud her face turned a dark plum color. She couldn't breathe. Tears started running down her face as inaudible noises came out of her mouth. She was trying to talk, but her mind was an utter mess and her heart was broken. She looked up at herself in the splintered mirror. She was a sobbing disgusting mess and her hand went straight through mirror. Shattering it on impact. She didn't bother looking at her bloody hand as she slid down to the floor, clinging to the porcelain sink. "It's not fair. It's not fair. She gets everything!" Irina sobbed. She was all dressed up to meet her prince and he was back in the face of the bitch she so loathe. "Samantha is a plague to my life. Everything she touches wilts and dies." Irina twirled a small strand of her hair around her index finger until she was at the root and slowly started to pull it from her scalp. A searing white hot pain shot across her head down her face, as the piece of hair was torn from her head. She wanted to disappear, but more than that she wanted for Sam to disappear as well. Irina still a sobbing mess stood. Walking out of the desolated bathroom and into the hall. She was back at the place she called home and back with the only person in the world she considered a true friend. She walked into the room staring at the enormous cage she had locked her inside. She didn't want her little friend to fly away. Molly writhe back in forth in pain, inside her cage. The sides of her temples were singed and vomit was inside her cage. "I'm sorry I didn't use the anesthesia. This time will be different." Irina said getting closer and closer to the cage.

Patrick sat on the couch waiting for her to return. He had put the children to bed and was just sitting downstairs alone. He heard the key inside the door, unlocking it. He stood. Not knowing what to do or what to say. She came in, dropping her keys on the desk. She didn't seem to notice he was standing there. "Sam?" He said into the dead silence that was between them. She jumped at the sound of his voice. Turning to meet his eyes. "You scared me. I haven't got use to being back." She admitted. She removed her jacket and hung it up inside the closet. "I understand. Its also difficult for me being back. At times I feel like a burden and I don't want to be that." Patrick said with a sigh. He liked that they were talking. He was happy she didn't shut down and leave. He needed this to work. "I don't know what to say. Other than I'm tired." Sam said, heading for the stairs. Patrick cross the gap between them blocking her way. "What's wrong? You've been avoiding me since I returned. You're...cold and aloof, as if nothing has changed. Obviously something has." Sam took a step back from him. Staring up at him with disconcerting eyes. "Move." She said through gritted teeth. "No. You're going to tell me what's wrong." He pushed. He wanted her to react, but she was stiff and unresponsive. "There's nothing wrong. Now move." Sam said more aggressively. Patrick knew she was lying. She had not once talked about her sister's death or how she was sad by it. Did she even cry? "Molly's dead, you know? She died….in a fire….at a party you were at. That must've hurt. You being there and not able to do anything to save her. It must eat you up that you couldn't save her." Sam felt each word hit her so hard. Felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her chest tighten and she started breathing heavily through her nose. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" Sam shouted, "You don't know how hard it's been. How I go for hours and hours thinking about nothing, but that night! Dreaming of her screaming out in pain as the fire eats her alive! She's dead because of me! I KILLED HER!" Sam fell to her knees crying and shaking uncontrollably as she mumbled to herself. Patrick quickly got done beside her. "No you didn't. You didn't kill Molly. This is not your fault. I'm so sorry baby." He held her in his arms. She fought against him while his arms stayed firmly wrapped around her. He wasn't, letting go. "Don't touch me. I'm disgusting." She cried into his arm. He didn't let go though, even when she wanted him to. He didn't.


	22. Chapter 22

She was like an angel. Something out of a fairytale, but one of a Brothers Grimm tale. Her halo was of course on crookedly and her wings were as black at the night sky. Her skin was sun kissed and beautifully freckled right down to her bare bottom. She had a intense hard demeanor at times, but was downright the most easygoing unwavering beauty he had ever met. She was a headache at times and a pain reliever that soothe his soul. She could stop the world with her heavy impenetrable gaze and conquer your heart with the sound of her oh, so sweet laughter. She was of great importance and one with generosity. She had become a great love to him. She was his life, his angel, but even angels sometimes fell.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, stretching and getting her body fully awake. Patrick smiled at her and caressed her face. He gently removed a loose strand of hair that fell effortlessly across her face. "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman I ever saw."He replied thoughtlessly. It was so easy getting back to what they had. She made it easy. She swallowed the hard dry lump that had formed in her throat from last night. Her eyes couldn't bear to meet his. His honorable loving eyes, that thought the world of her. While her eyes abandoned his and wandered to unscrupulous places. She was disgusted with how far things went with Nikolas. There was no excuse for what she did, but she couldn't keep going down this path with Patrick. He was the man she wanted to be with. The man she wanted to marry one day, but how could she live like this? In a house full of lies and deception.

"I have something I need to tell you." Who knew your world could fall apart with just a few words.

Sam got the kids ready. "Where's daddy?" Emma asked, as she took a bite out of her waffles. The frozen kind of course. Sam took a sip of her coffee and stroked Danny's growing hair. "He went to the hospital. He's going back to work, hun." Sam said, looking away from the child's curious gaze. She knew lying to her wasn't right, but she couldn't tell her the truth. How could she? When she was still struggling with it herself. "So we'll see him there?" Emma said, getting Sam's attention once more. Sam looked at her, baffled by what she meant and Emma smiled. "Because our doctor's appointment, Sam." She laughed and went back to eating her breakfast. Sam had completely forgotten about the follow up appointment she had set up for both kids. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah….we'll see you're dad."

Patrick stood in front of the burned down house. His burned down house to be exact. It was being rebuilt and was coming along just fine, but it was still broken and not whole. Just like the state of his relationship with Sam. She had admitted to cheating on him with another man, but could he call it cheating if they weren't technically together? It all still hurt the same. He had to leave. He couldn't even look at her the same. She was different to him. His angel was no longer one he could have faith in, but he still couldn't stop himself from loving her. That was just too damn impossible. He honestly didn't know what to do. "Hey. It's nice to see you back on your feet." Patrick smiled and hugged the woman who he considered to be his family. Anna hugged him back. "It's good to be back on my feet and out of that place." Patrick released her and sighed. Anna could tell there was something wrong. She could sense it. "Is everything alright?" Her eyes were full of concerned for the man that once was her son-in-law. He may no longer be married to her daughter, but he was still very much a part of her family. Through Emma and his love for her daughter they were bonded for life. She would always be there for him. "I really appreciated you visiting me and sending me things while I was there. It meant a lot." He said, not really wanting to discuss the real reason why he called her. "The visits weren't a big deal and those were just books." Anna could see he was dancing around the question. "Even so, it meant a lot to me. Thanks for always being there for me. Since Matt's incarceration and my dad's absence, I've come to see you as more than just a friend." Patrick said, he looked at her with nothing, but admiration and she was getting teary eyed. "I would hope so. I was your mother-in-law." Anna said, elbowing him in the side. Patrick took her hands in his. "I see you as a mother too. I know it may sound weird, but you've always been there and I want to thank you for that." The tears fell as she pulled him into a hug. "It doesn't sound weird. It doesn't sound weird at all."

Sam sat with the kids as each one got their check up. Emma went first to show Danny there was nothing to be afraid of. She got her shots and blood work done like a champ. Danny was still hesitant when it came to needles. "Watch mom get a shot and not even flinch. It only hurts for a tiny second and it's done." Sam said looking down at her young son. He still looked quite frightened, but watched as the needle pricked her skin and the blood was drawn. "It doesn't hurt?" He asked, staring at her composed posture and relaxed facial expression. Sam tickled his chin. "Just a little going in, but you don't feel anything after." She replied. "You promise, mommy." He asked, as she pulled him into her lap. The doctor prepped his arm for the needle. "I promise, baby." She kissed his head as the needle went in.

Emma held one hand and Danny held the other as they walked toward the front desk altogether. Sam's thoughts were elsewhere though. She looked around at all the Christmas decorations and knew her family wasn't going to be having one together. She had broke the already fractured picture of them and she didn't know how to fix it. "I can't wait to tell Daddy how good Danny was with his shots. He's going to be so proud of him. Where is Daddy? I thought he would be here." Emma said, looking around for her father. Sam felt the lie creep back up on her. "We'll see, he might have…" She started when Emma let go of her hand. "There he go!" She shouted in excitement. Danny let go as well and followed as they both ran to him. He was so tall and handsome as hell. Sam watched as her kids went running straight into his arms. It was a beautiful sight, but she still felt the distance between them. The distance he started and the one she made bigger. "Wow. You both got cool band aids and no tears. I mildly surprised by this." He said, smiling at that. Emma went on to explain how Danny nor her cried once and how Sam helped them. Patrick finally looked up at her. His dark brown eyes were hard when they met, but she could feel the hurt and pain behind them. "I'm going to take the kids to Kelly's for lunch." He stated, and Sam got want he was saying. "And I'm not invited. Gotcha." She stared away and bit down on her lower lip. "It been only a couple hours. Let's not." He said, carrying Danny and holding Emma's hand. They both looked confused and could sense the tension. Sam didn't want that, so she put on her best smiled and sent them off. As soon as the elevator doors closed, her façade dropped. She wanted him back, but feared the damages were irreversible. Was this her life now? She knew one thing for sure. She could never tell him who it was that she cheated on him with. That would do unspeakable damage to their relationship. She didn't want that. So she fixed her face and got on the elevator with determination in her heart. She wouldn't give up on the man she truly loved.

Nikolas watched as she got on the elevator. She was still in distress over that pitiful man, she once called fiancé. She could do far better than the likes of that. He squeezed the two dozen roses he was holding in his hand. He felt the thorns on the stem slice through his palm. His eyelids twitched out of the pleasure the pain caused. He wanted so badly for her mouth to lay upon his bleeding wounds. Tasting his pain and absorbing his maddening feelings for her. She should feel what it was like loving another Cassadine. It was the most hardest thing to do, but also the most thrilling. It might be a hard concept for some. Loving your cousin beyond the bounds of familial ties, but he personally didn't give a damn. She was the thing he desired most in this world and no one would keep him away from her. If they tried he would strike down each man (or woman) that stood before them.

Irina sat cradle up in the corner. Dehydrated and delirious, she didn't know which was having the most effect on her. She was trying so hard to keep it together, but her mind was becoming as tortuous as a maze and this wasn't the first time this had happened. She was scared she was becoming withdrawn. Losing touch with reality. Crawling further and further into dark descend into madness. She started to sob on the dusty floor. Mixing her tears and snot with the cobwebs. She didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. Her world was falling apart and she couldn't stop it. Nothing had went her way. She didn't have Nikolas and Samantha wasn't dead. She felt the hands on her and jumped in fear. "Shhhh...it's all going to be just fine, sissy." Irina watched as the young girl, who she once kept locked in the birdcage that represented her metaphorical imprisonment inside a rotten mind, knelt down beside her. Comforting her. "Are we friends now?" Irina asked through tears. Molly smiled serenely, like her world was finally at peace. "We're more than just friends, silly. We're sisters." Irina stared up at her in shock. She finally sat up and wiped her face. "You mean it?" Irina need this confirmed before getting her hopes up. She was tired of them being crushed for believing in false hope. Molly smiled, but it was off. The muscles in her cheeks seem to twitch and shake. The left side of her eyelid drooped lower than her right and her eyes seemed unfocused. Irina took all this in. "Of course I do. I've always love you. Don't you recognize me? It's me… Jelena." Molly said, letting her smile grow into a grin. Some of her teeth had been broken and grinded down from the treatments. Its was frighteningly beautiful. Irina loved it. "That's great to hear. Now to make it official." Irina said, returning her grin.

Sam made her way to Alexis' house. She wanted to visit her mother and see how her progress was going. When she got there she was meant by a forlorn Julian. "She doesn't want to get out of her bed, Sam. I tried everything. Nothing has worked." Julian was on the brink of tears and Sam felt his pain. She nodded and went inside. Heading straight to her mother's room. Alexis was laying silently in the darkened room. The only light was from the moonlight that was shining through her window and touching half of everything in the room. Sam slowly walked toward her. Standing over her. Alexis shifted her head to the other side. Not wanting to see her eldest child. "Look at me." Sam ordered. Alexis refused though. Sam placed her hand on Alexis' chin and forced Alexis to look at her. "What happened to you? Alexis Davis isn't this fragile mute that's nothing more than some helpless burden. Wake up, Alexis, and get the hell out of this bed." Sam said, yanking the covers off of her mother. Alexis started to cry. Then she really look at her daughter. Shaking her head, she could see it. When their eyes met she could she what it was she so afraid of. She saw the forbidden kiss and she saw her terrifying fall. Alexis held her chest in fear as she began to shake uncontrollably. "What's wrong? Mom, what is it? Tell me!" She demanded. Alexis gasped and opened her mouth. "Heeee...ddddiiiidddd thisss." She stuttered, taking a breath. Sam was pleasantly surprised. "He? He who? Who did this?" Sam needed answers and she was going to finally get them. Alexis could feel the intensity of the fear build inside her. It was like the pressure of it all was sitting on her chest. She couldn't breathe. "Tell me!" Sam shouted at her. Alexis was as white as the bed sheet and as cold as the winter air. She looked at Sam with her eyes as large as a child's fist and whispered, "Nikkkkolassss." In that moment her world stopped and she passed out.

The docks were vacant and covered with a light fall of snow. Sam stood at the edge waiting for the boat. She was going to face him and make him own up to his shit. Before she could she had to talk to Patrick first. Sadly all she got was his voicemail though.

"Hey, its me. I know I fucked up. I made huge mistake and I know it seems like we're broken. It's cause we are. We aren't like we use to be, but I want us to be better, stronger. I found out something tonight that I need to handle and when I'm done I'm coming back home to you. To our family. You're my life, my home, the best part of my day. I love you, Patrick Drake. Don't ever forget that."

Sam smiled and exhaled. She felt content with the message she had left. Finally feeling like they had a chance. It was liberating and scary as hell, but she was ready. She was ready to take back her life. Get the control she had loss to Nikolas, her demented cousin. He was sick and obviously needed a great deal of help. Sam watched as the boat drew near and she waved it down. The closer it came the more she felt something was off. Just before it docked she saw the silhouette of a tall very thin women on the boat. The boat finally docked and the woman dressed in a long white billowy dress, wearing a mask stood before her. She was holding up a crossbow and it was aimed directly at Sam. Sam didn't flinch or cringe. She stared directly at it. No fear held her captive. "Who the fuck are you?" Sam said, not budging a bit. She started to move toward the woman aiming to kill her when she was grabbed from behind. A handful of her hair was grabbed and her head was yanked backwards, causing her neck excruciating pain. "We're the Ladies in White and we're here for your soul." The second woman said, just as she plunged a long sharp medieval looking dagger into Sam's chest.


	23. Chapter 23

Holy water cannot help you now

Thousand armies couldn't keep me out

I don't want your money

I don't want your crown

See I've come to burn your kingdom down

The walls were tight and damp. She was suffocating...no she was drowning. Water kept entering her mouth and she couldn't keep it from entering her lungs. Every time she gasped for air more water would come sloshing down over her. She was choking. Help me...someone help me, her mind screamed. She finally got her senses back and realized her head was covered with a brown sack and water was being thrown on her. Too much. She was losing consciousness once again. Was she dying? Was this really the end? Suddenly she heard laughter and the water stopped. "This isn't the time to sleep, my dear. This is the time to start the games and you're it." The familiar voice whispered into her ear. Sam tried to reach out with her hands, but found them bound to her. She couldn't move her legs either. she was on something hard, flat, and cold….a gurney. She was being push down a almost pitch black hall. The only source of light came from a dimly lit candle. The gurney started to pick up speed and she could feel the unsteadiness of the small metal gurney underneath her become unstable. The wheels screeched across the floor like a dying cat and the maniacal laughter from her driver was so loud it felt as if her ears would bleed. Next thing she knew she was being thrown off the table. Her body flew across the floor and hit a wall. Bouncing off the wall she fell down a few stairs. "Catch me if you can!" The voice screamed as it disappeared soon after. Her world was spinning. She had become the prey caught in a lethal trap by that of a unhinged predator, but what this person didn't know was that she was Sam McCall. She had been to Hell and back more times than she could count and survived every time. This was just another added layered experience for her. She was a natural born survivor and she would survive this.

Holy water cannot help you now

See I've come to burn your kingdom down

And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out

I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out

Sam placed her back against the wall. Once she got her back straight enough she push up with her legs and slid her back along the wall until she was standing. It was a struggle at first, but she made it. Now she had to get the sack off her head. She was dizzy and in a lot of pain, but she knew she couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever. Her arms were strapped to her chest securely. She was tied up...she...she was inside a straitjacket. She shook her head as hard as she could, as she bent slightly over. The bag flew off and her balance instantly became unsteady. She was going to fall over if she didn't get a hold of herself. Her mind began to become clouded with so many thoughts at once and she had to focus. She took a deep breath and tried to recall a conversation she had with Spinelli. He had become fascinated by Harry Houdini, and he went into great detail of how he was so good at escaping. What did he say? What is it he had said? Think Sam. Think. She couldn't remember his exact words, but knew she had to relax her upper body to loosen the restraints. She took deep breaths as she tried to calm her nerves. She tried to pull the arm that was on top up to her head, but it wouldn't budge. She let out an exasperated breath before trying again. She just couldn't get the hang of it. Her mind was jumbled and her body had tighten up once again. She had to think of another way to escape this. Her mind was drawing a blank until she remembered the rumor that was spread around amongst many who tried this as entertainment. It was a necessary evil. She had no choice. She took a long deep breath and ran her right shoulder into the hard concrete wall. She did it again and again.

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

It took Sam thirty-five minutes to successfully dislocate her shoulder. Then it took her another forty-seven minutes to escape the straitjacket, as she yelled in agonizing pain. Sam sat back down on the floor. She held her dislocated arm in her lap, which was also her right one, as she gritted her teeth. She started to slowly count to get her mind off the pain. Her face was badly injured and the left side just above her breast was bleeding heavily. Thankfully the wound wasn't too deep, but she knew without proper treatment she'd risked possible infection. 1...2...3...4… Her next thoughts were on how she was going to escape this Hell. 5...6...7… She wasn't sure where she was at but knew it was nowhere near her home. 8...9...10… Sam snapped her shoulder into place. She was sweating profusely and the cold air that blew around her from the cracks in the boarded up windows felt like small breezes to her. She knew she had to stand and get moving, but her body had grown weak from the blood loss, as well as tired. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "You won't kill me!" She screamed, "I won't let you have me! You can't have me!" Sam got to her feet. Moving up the stairs as fast as she could. It was a struggle, but she did it. Just as she started down the hall a intercom was turned on. "Welcome Samantha, to a night of fun." Sam didn't stop. She kept going down the hall. "Tonight, is the night where the birth of the Ladies in White triumph and you, my darling beauty come to die. So savor each painful labored breath you have in your miserable body...because it will be your last. Release the dogs!" She heard them before she could see them. A dozen paws scraping across the ground heading straight in her direction. It was like she was being held inside a tortuous labyrinth designed by that of a demented mind with a soul as dark as the midnight sky.

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

Sam made her way up a flight of stairs. Trying to put as much distance between her and the mutts that were savagely chasing her down. They were malnourished and and filthy. They were bred to attack and that's exactly what they were doing. Their thirst for bloodshed was becoming a stronger desire the longer the hunt went on. Sam got to a hall where there was nothing but cobwebs, dust, and unused hospital equipment. She looked at each thing as the sound of their nails hit the stairs. "What to do? What to do?" Sam said aloud, as she put pressure on her bleeding wound. She ran toward the end of the hall and immediately stopped. Her eyes peered down into a large opening in the floor that went straight down in a black space, giving her the illusion of nothingness. It had to be several floors below her or just the floor beneath. She had no clue, but she finally knew how to lose them. The first dog made it up the stairs. Not once losing momentum as it charged at her. She dodged its opened mouth and fell to the floor just beside the hole. The dog couldn't stop itself and was falling head over backwards down the hole it went. Sam didn't hear hit anything for a good whole minute and then it finally hit the ground. Hollering out in agonizing pain. Sam didn't get too excited yet. There were two more dogs and they were heading up the stairs straight for her.

And now all your love will be exorcised

And we will find your saints to be canonized

And it's a even song

It's a melody

It's a battle cry

It's a symphony

Sam swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and licked her dry hard lips. Thinking out her next plan. There wasn't much time when both dogs came lunging at her at full speed, not once taking a moment to rethink their attack. They just wanted to lock on her flesh and tear it from her bone. Sam grabbed a fallen brick that sat just by her feet, hitting the first dog in the head with it. She continued her assault on the dog as the other bit down on her arm. Digging its teeth into her skin and shaking on the meat it got a hold of. Sam screamed, as she lift her free arm grabbing the same brick she just used to bash the head in of the second dog, on the third. Its grip on her was fierce, but loosen as the blows to its skull became too much for it to bear. Then all was silent, as Sam was surrounded by nothing, but blood and death.

Seven Devils all around me

Seven Devils in your house

See I was dead when I woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done

Before the day is done

Before the day is done

Sam got to her feet again. Tears streaming down her face. She was in pain and the cold air was starting to seep into her bone giving her the chill of her life. She started limping back the way she came. Down the stairs she went. She had to find a way out of this place….out of this Hell. Once she got to the bottom she was just in time to dodge the arrow being shot straight at her. She fell to the ground letting the adrenaline awaken her once again and fill her with energy. It gave her enough energy to charge the sickly thin woman aiming at her head. She rushed her, grabbing the crossbow from her hands. She raised her right hand, that was balled into a fist, and hit her dead in the face. Not stopping at one punch. Her next couple of punches were so hard the girl's mask went flying off and she tumbled backwards. Not catching herself as she fell. She was unconscious and bleeding. Sam stood back in shock. She didn't know what to say. Her baby sister, who had been presumed dead, was lying before her. Her hair had been dyed a horrendous pale blonde and her nose was crooked. Parts of her scalp and forehead looked singed and blistered. She was malnourished and dirty. Sam knelt down beside her, stroking her face. "Oh, God Molly. What happen to you?" She held her sister in her arms and started to sob. Irina crept up in the scene with curiosity. There lay her broken precious doll and her worst enemy. What a sight it was… "She was weak, but I did love her." Sam's vision was blurry and tears fell endlessly, as she looked up at the person speaking. She stood tall and beautifully elegant, like that of a black swan. Her face, that was no longer covered by a mask, was exquisite and sharp. Sam could see the mischief in her eyes as well as the inklings of darkness that surrounded her. Ones that she also seemed to embrace. "You're the woman who set Wyndemere on fire. You killed all those people. You made my family believe my sister was dead….had us grieving for her. You sick miserable bitch!" Sam stared at her with nothing, but a uncontainable hatred that seeped into her heart. Irina laughed at her. "I was shoved aside and hidden like some disgusting secret. I'm the real victim here. I can't help that you all were in my way to freedom." Irina said apathetically. She was wielding a thick edge dagger that was stained in blood. Sam knew that was the same dagger that she stabbed her with, but fear did not capture Sam. Her make her unable to think or move. She thought quite clearly and this was just giving her time. "Your freedom?" Sam scoffed. "Your freedom to what? This Hellhole you twisted freak call a home? Well forgive me for thinking ending up here shouldn't have come at the price of other people's lives." Irina slammed her fist into the wall and pointed the dagger at Sam. "You're one to talk." She chewed on her lower until it was raw and bleeding. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sam asked, as she slowly pulled Molly further into her arms. She knew they had to get out of there, so she had to distract her. "You're sitting over there on your pedestal, judging me for my heinous actions. When you're the one who was fucking your own cousin, the Prince of Darkness, while all those people were dying. I guess that would make you the Princess of Darkness." Irina curtsied to Sam, while still waving the blood soaked dagger around. Sam kept her face emotionless. Trying best to keep calm. Sam was scared by her knowledge of what had happened the night of the ball, but her main priority was getting her sister and herself out alive. "You're really nothing, but a pathetic whore, who's using Nikolas. You don't deserve him or his love. I don't understand why he's wasting this much energy on you. You don't love him. I do. I've loved him for so long now. Since the first day I seen him after being released from here, but he doesn't want me. He wants his precious Sam." Irina started to cry, holding the dagger up to her face as she covered her eyes. "You can have him. I don't want him." Sam said, through clenched teeth as she felt around with her free hand for anything. Irina dropped her hands and rushed Sam. "This is why you need to die. You undeserving slut…." Before Irina could finish, Sam found the brick she had dropped from before. Lifting it above her head and hitting Irina with it so hard she collapsed. Blood pouring down her face like a scarlet waterfall from the open gash. Sam got to her feet, pulling Molly up with her. Irina laughed hysterically as the blood seeped inside her mouth, painting her porcelain teeth red. "You won't get away from me. This is my house! I make all the rules here!"

They can keep me out

'Til I tear the walls

'Til I tear your heart

And to take your soul

For what has been done

Cannot be undone

In the evil's heart

In the evil's soul

Sam was able to drag Molly to the west wing of the building. From what she could tell it was an abandoned psychiatric hospital. There seemed to be twelve floors and many different halls that went on for at least a mile each. Desolated rooms filling up each floor like some horror movie. Sam was getting extremely tired, but knew she couldn't stop. She had to keep moving. Not for just her sake, but for that of her sister. Their mother needed to know all hope wasn't lost. She needed the will to fight and this is exactly what she needed. The hope, she was carrying it. Sam made it to a terrace overlooking a huge body of water. The winds were blowing fiercely and the sky was blackened and cloudy. A bolt of lightning struck the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Sam knew there was no way they could get down safely from here. So she turned to head back inside and find another way out. Before she could though, Irina stood before dripping blood. "There's no way out of Bedlam. You check in, but you never leave. See I've come to realize this place is a home for the lost, lonely, and damned. Its perfect place to die, Sam. So are you ready?" Irina stared down at her brave, but very frighten niece with amusement through her blurred red curtain vision. There was something so beautiful staring down the person you were about to kill. Like seeing their soul leave their body as they died. So poetic. So tragic. So utterly delightful.

Seven devils all around you

Seven devils in your house

See I was dead when u woke up this morning

I'll be dead before the day is done

Before the day is done


	24. Chapter 24

Patrick couldn't help the smile that came to his lips after hearing the voicemail Sam left him. It was late and a storm was just rolling in. Which caused him to worry. She wasn't here yet. It had been an hour since she left the message. Then he thought to himself, really thought, did he want her to come home? When he knew the answer to that he knew their relationship was worth fighting for. She was worth fighting for. They both had made stupid mistakes, but what was life without its challenges. They could overcome this and become stronger than ever. He wanted that more than anything. So he picked up the phone and dialed up Anna to see if she could come watch the kids and thankfully she said she could. When she got there it was no time to talk, he had to find Sam. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? There's a storm coming." Anna yelled after him. Patrick grabbed his coat and headed out. "I have to find her." Was all he said, as he closed the door behind him.

The roads were bad. The wind had picked up and the rain came pouring down viciously. He turned on his windshield wipers to clear up the water pelting the front of the car's window, but it did little to nothing to help. He felt this sudden urgency to get to Sam. He didn't know why, but the feeling was growing stronger and stronger the longer he was out in this storm. He had called Julian, in hopes that Sam was with her family, but sadly she wasn't. He did say she was there and then left after Alexis had an emotional breakthrough. Saying she knew what happened to her, but once Sam left she had clammed back up. Julian had also been trying to reach her to know what Alexis had told her, but couldn't reach her as well. Fear immediately struck Patrick. He now knew more than ever that something was wrong. Where there was trouble, there was Nikolas. So Patrick drove straight to the docks. He was met with vacancy and a slowly swaying boat in the harbor. He ran to it, but there was no one. He looked around frantically, hoping to see someone. There was no one in sight. He pulled out his phone, dialing Nikolas' number immediately. He finally answered on the third ring. "What?" Nikolas answered roughly. Patrick didn't care about the irritation in his voice he needed answers. "Is Sam with you?" Patrick hurried and asked. Nikolas's end was silent for minute and then he said, "What do you mean? Isn't Sam with you? I haven't seen her." Nikolas' voice swiftly changed from disinterest to concern. "Why would I be calling you if she was with me?! Then if she's not with you or Alexis what was the important thing she had to handle? And why isn't she answering her phone?" Patrick's concern had grew and he was now becoming frantic. There was a murderer running loose, well there were actually several murderers in Port Charles at the moment, this one just wasn't friends or related to his fiancée. "Calm down Patrick. Don't get beside yourself. I'm sure there a perfectly logical reason as to why Sam isn't answering her phone. I'll call you if I hear anything."

Nikolas ended the call with Patrick, who was exasperating him. "He sounded...upset." Nikolas threw his phone across the room. "I thought you said you would take care of Irina. She has Sam!" Nikolas bellowed. He moved around the couch smiling at a very furious Nikolas, holding his hands up. "You got me. I slipped up. I've been trying to locate her, but it seems she's better at hide and seek than we originally thought." Nikolas slammed his fist into his desk, sweeping everything off with his hands. "I told you to get rid of her! Now she has my cousin! If she hurts one hair on her head I'm going…." Nikolas started until he got interrupted. "Calm down. You don't even know if she has Sam. You're precious cousin could just stuck be stuck somewhere with a flat tire and no cell reception. You're getting ahead of yourself." Nikolas knew without a doubt Irina had Sam. He just had to figure out where. He knew if he was too late to stop her…...Sam would be dead. The anxiety began to build as his worst fears filled his head. He loosen his tie as he tried to think. "Nikolas? We can find her together." Nikolas looked at the man with more rage than he knew possible. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of him and feel as he took his last breath, but he couldn't. That would take up time. Time he didn't have. "Shut up." Nikolas said through clench teeth. "You fucked up and now my cousin is in danger because of your incompetence. You will not speak to me. You will leave my house while I fix this mess." Nikolas had to get rid of him. The longer he was in Nikolas' presence the more Nikolas' animosity grew. He didn't say another word and bowed out. Nikolas grabbed his phone and pulled up his GPS. The chip he implemented in Irina was thankfully still on. He would forever be grateful for thinking of putting one in. After her little run in with Julian's car he couldn't take any chances. She knew too much. He was foolish and very arrogant to believe he could keep her under control. He remember what his uncle Stefan once told him as a boy, when he tried to catch a Dead Sea Sparrow while they were traveling throughout Cairo.

You may be able to catch the wild beast, but you'll never be able to tame it. They're meant for the wild and not as a house pet. They'll never be under your control, even when you think they are. You could cage it and lock it away, but in that cage it will become something far more menacing and even more unattainable, even though it is in your reach. So leave it be, Nik. Do not entertain such foolish thoughts and leave the creature be. Its nothing more than a nuisance anyway…..

He wish he had taken his words to heart. He looked past Irina's obviously unstableness and thought he could restrain the little bird, but she was too wild for him to do so. Now he knew what he had to do. He had to put the little bird to sleep. Especially before she spoke of his crimes to Sam. If Sam knew what he had done, knew how far he had gone, she would never forgive him. Never. That couldn't happen. He didn't get this close to lose it all. He had to terminate the problem, immediately.

A few months ago

"Is she alright? What did you do to her?" Nikolas sat over a silently sleeping Sam. He felt her neck for a pulse. She was still alive. "I made all the bad memories go not all of her bad memories." Irina replied, smiling at him. "What do you mean? Cut out the cryptic bullshit and tell me what you did." Nikolas said, feeling his anger getting the best of him. Irina sighed heavily. He wasn't playing with her no more. His attention was now fixated on that of his sleeping beauty. "I used electroconvulsive therapy on her. I don't know how long the side effects will last, but as of now she can't remembered what happened." Irina admitted. She was starting to wish she had did more than just ECT. Nikolas turned all the way around. "What? You did what to her?!" Nikolas eyes grew and she knew he was going to yell. "Don't worry, Nikolas. She's fine. I made sure of it." Irina said, going to him instantly. She kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in her own. She looked up at her disapproving prince. "How? And how are you so sure you didn't wipe every single memory away?" Nikolas turned from Irina to look at Sam. He could see she was heavily sedated and very much at peace. Irina wanted him to look at her with such love and affection, but he didn't and that hurt far more than any of the abuse she had dealt with over the years. "I heard her mumbling in her sleep. She was dreaming about a Jason and how she missed him. So far she hasn't mentioned Silas or his death. Give it time. I doubt she'll remember such a traumatizing thing." This time Irina looked at her too. She was pleasantly appealing, with her full lips, large breast, toned body, and dark hair. Irina saw the allure, she really did, but she knew Sam would never love him the way he loved her. Irina knew this and wanted to spare him the heartbreak. "Don't worry, my Prince. She won't remember and I won't ever tell a soul why you killed the poor Doctor. All your secrets are safe with me."

Present day

He watched from the shadows as Nikolas made his way off the boat and onto the docks. Nikolas was back in Port Charles and off Spoon Island. He knew Nikolas would know where to find her. He just had to be patient. Nikolas headed straight for the street and he followed closely behind. The ride there was about an hour just outside of Port Charles. He parked a mile back so Nikolas wouldn't spot him and waited. He was sitting outside an abandoned sanitarium. He was completely baffled by this and couldn't understand why, then he watched as Nikolas got out of his car. He was gripping an umbrella as the rain poured down on him as he headed inside. He didn't wait any longer and followed him. Running through the rain without wasting time to grab his own umbrella. The air inside smelled of mildew and blood. He covered his nose as he looked around. It was too dark to see well enough so he pulled out his cellphone. Shining the light from it on the shadows. As soon as he did a dark figure came rushing at him pushing him into a wall. "Why are you following, Patrick?" Nikolas growled into his face. Patrick shoved him off and ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Why did you come here soon after our conversation? What do you know? And why are you keeping it from me?" Patrick shot question after question, looking at him up and down. Nikolas looked incredibly nervous and emotionally shook. "I'm not hiding anything from you. I found something out and I thought it was best to go check it out for myself." Nikolas said, looking away. "Bullshit. You know she's here. I don't know how, but you do and you weren't going to tell me." Patrick said, getting in Nikolas' face. He lift his phone up and shined the light in Nikolas' face. Nikolas slapped his hand causing him to drop the phone. "I didn't and you can't prove I did. Stop being a bitch and help me find my cousin." Nikolas grab the candle he found and held it up. "No thanks. I'll find my fiancée myself." Patrick said, walking in front of Nikolas. Before Nikolas could say another word a piercing scream shook them both to their core. Patrick wasted no time and bounded for the stairs. Nikolas was right on his heels and they were both running up the long rundown staircase. They made it just in time to be stunned by the horrific scene before them. Molly laid on the ground mere feet away, unconscious and a shell of her former self. Sam was fighting with a wild disheveled blonde, who was trying desperately to push her over the ledge. All while a storm raged on around them. Patrick watched in horror as the woman finally succeeded and pushed Sam over. A strangle cry slipped through his lips as watched her fall. Patrick ran straight toward them. He peered over the edge in utter fear that he had just lost one of his greatest loves. "Patrick…" Sam whispered, as she clung to the side of the building. Patrick almost collapsed from relief and joy. He grabbed Sam's hand before she did in fact fall and plummet to her untimely death. Pulling her up and into his arms. They both fell to the ground. He held her tightly squeezing for dear life. Afraid the moment he released her, he would lose her somehow. "I love you so much, baby. I thought I lost you. I don't ever want to feel like that again." Patrick caressed her face between his hands, bringing her face up to his. She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I would never leave my adventure buddy." He laughed and kissed her passionately on the lips. Not caring that they were still broken and not whole. Not caring she tasted of blood and dirt. She was alive and in front of him, and that's all that matter right now. "Molly?" Sam called out, as she crawled from his unwilling grasp over to her fallen sister. Patrick looked up at Nikolas, who was staring down at the woman, who sat wide eyed and in shock. "Do you know her?" Patrick asked, putting the pieces together. Nikolas was hesitant to respond and released a deep breath. "Yes." He admitted. Sam lift her face to look at Nikolas'. "What?" She whispered, as rain rolled down her face. Nikolas' eyes met hers and he could feel the end near. "Irina Cassadine. She's my….our…. aunt." He said, praying he could get her to understand. "I didn't know she did all of this. I had no idea to what she had been up to. You have to believe me, Sam." Sam broke their locked gaze and looked down at her sister. "You knew she was in town and you knew she was the one who was at the ball. She took my sister and killed all those people." Once Sam said it she knew it was true. He had did so much damage to her family...his family and it was all her fault. She enabled this, unbeknownst to her own self. "You're unbelievable. What else have you been hiding?" Patrick said, getting to his feet. Making sure he was in between Sam and Nikolas. As he kept his eyes on both Irina and Nikolas. Irina just sat there not saying a word. Her world was falling apart. She didn't know what to do. "Nothing!" He shouted at Patrick. "Nothing." He looked at Sam, hoping she would believe him. Irina started to laughed. Everyone stared in her direction. "The prince has been caught in his web of deceit and now his princess is seeing him for who he truly is. A lying manipulative bastard." Irina looked up at them all. "He's lying. He knew about me and my games. He enjoyed them." Nikolas grabbed her. Lifting her off the ground by her arms. "She's lying! You can't believe a word coming out of her mouth. She's insane!" Nikolas said, shaking her. "Get a hold of yourself, Nikolas." Patrick said, moving backwards to Sam and Molly. "You're the lying, prince. You have been lying for so long it's all you know." Nikolas let his hands move up from her arms to her neck. Sam stood with her sister. "Patrick get her out of here. This is a family affair. I need to handle this." Sam said, giving Molly to Patrick. He cradled the tall child within his arms. "You're crazy if you think I would leave you alone with them." Patrick's eyes went back and forth between Irina and Nikolas, who looked like he was going to choke the life from her body. Sam touched his face. "I'm happy you came. I'm happy you saved me. Now I know we can get through anything….but right now Molly needs help. Call an ambulance please." His eyes did waver from her face, but his lower lip shook as he nodded. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to get Molly to my car, call an ambulance, and the police," He said that last part specifically for Nikolas and Irina, "And I'm coming right back. Don't you ever almost leave me again." Sam watched as they went. Releasing tears as they disappeared from sight. Nikolas hands started to squeeze Irina's neck. He couldn't get arrested. He refuse to let the babblings of a mentally unstable bitch ruin his life. Irina was ready. She closed her eyes preparing for her death, but before she did she looked up at him and said, "He killed your husband and killed Silas to cover it." Without a second thought Irina wiggled her way from his grasp and ran to the edge. "What is she talking about? What does she mean you killed Jason….and Silas?" Sam was speechless. She didn't know what to do. Her mind was being hit with so many revelations to night she didn't know how to cope. "Tell me?!" She screamed. Irina watched from the edge of the balcony. She had come to realize she was solely in control of her fate, not Nikolas. He no longer had that power, or any after this night. Nikolas rubbed his face, biding time. He had to figure a way out of his current predicament, but he was trapped. Once the puppet master pulling all the strings had now become the puppet, with no cards left to play. "I love you more than life itself. You know that. You know I would do anything for you." Nikolas said, touching her face gently. Then with one last breath he said it. "I killed Silas Clay because he overheard me admit to being the reason Jason is dead." Sam felt like she had been stabbed for the second time that night. She couldn't believe it. Nikolas continued, "I'm the one who told Cesar Faison to kill Jason Morgan. He had to go. Because of him you gave birth to your son in some seedy motel. He treated you like some kind of tainted goods after you thought you were raped by Franco. A man who kidnapped you, stalked, and violated you. All because of Jason. You loss months with your son because of him. He didn't deserve you! He didn't deserve that child! Or the family you gave him! It should have been me! I LOVE YOU!" Nikolas proclaimed once again. Sam removed his hand from her face and took a step away from him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" She screamed back at him, her heart was shattered and she was ultimately damaged. "You manipulate and control and murder to get your way. That's not love. I don't want your love. I don't want you."

Irina watched as it all unfolded. Proud of the work she did. The game had finally concluded. Well, not yet. She got off the ledge and ran at Sam once more. Still feeling the need for her death. Life was so unfair and cruel to her. Taking away Sam would be some sort of justice. Sam, caught off guard was push back to ledge, but before she could go over she turned and swung Irina over. Irina lost her balance and couldn't stop herself from falling. Sam grabbed her hand just before she fell to her death. Irina shaking with terror, clung to the hand of the niece she had tried to kill so many times before. Sam looked at her dead in the eyes and spit in her face as she told her, "I hope you burn in Hell, you sadistic bitch." Then she released her grip on Irina's hand. Letting her fall and fall into the perils of the cold stormy waters just below.

A few weeks later

Sam, we just got the rest of your blood work back and we would like to inform you, that you're pregnant…..


	25. Chapter 25

Part I

Because I could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me; The carriage held but just ourselves and immortality. . .

Spring

The walls were bleak and grey, as well as nearly bare. A large white blossoming dogwood tree sat just outside her window. It was magnificent. Each falling petal gave her an odd sensational feeling. So far six-hundred and eighty-nine petals had fallen from that very tree. Reminding her of snow and purity. Spring was the time for rebirth and to start anew. All the black coldness of the winter had officially gone away, giving way for the beauty of bumblebees, hummingbirds, cherry blossoms, and cool warm weather. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She wish she could smell the sweet smell of spring and hear all the wonders it brought, but sadly she was stuck in this stuffy bland hospital.

Molly didn't bother with the food they gave her. It smelled funny and a plastic spoon was all she was given to eat with. Even though she was served waffles. She sighed. Plastic forks, plastic knives, lamps, picture frames, curtain rods, and a variety of other things were prohibited from her room. She had one large painting of a white sailing boat out at sea and it was glued to her wall. She lived most her days in isolation, mostly out of fear. Not of her own, but from that of others. The other patients were all deathly afraid of her and so they weren't much fun to talk to. Her roots were a muddy brown while her hair was a pale blonde. She loved looking at her reflection in the window. Mirrors also weren't allowed. Seeing herself gave her wonderful memories of her adoptive sister, Irina. She was gone...so they say, but Molly didn't believe them. She knew Irina would never abandon her. She had faith that they would reunite. It was just a matter of time. She could wait an eternity for her. The promise of that was far better than the alternative of being stuck with these strangers who called her "Molly". She had to accept that name to be perceived as making progress. She miss the entertainment and the liveliness that Bedlam had brought. Here, at Ferncliff, everything was dull. Nothing excited her senses or brought her amusement. She lived her days either in her room or wandering the halls, wishing for something….anything to happen. Then for one hour a day she sat down with her therapist, the exceptional prominent Dr. Lainey Winters. Someone her supposed mother hired personally. Molly wasn't impressed. She would sit for that one hour not saying anything or saying everything her mind could think of. She didn't mean to, but sometimes it came running out like water. The medication they put on her made her sluggish and numb. She loathe the feeling. She miss the eccentricities that was bestowed upon her from Irina. She missed Irina.

Alexis stared straight ahead as her nurse pushed her. She felt the heaviness of her surroundings weigh on her, like it did every time she came here. She couldn't wait until the day came and she was free of this place and her child was back home where she belonged. "Lainey." Alexis said, as her nurse pushed her up to the elegantly dressed woman, who she had come to consider a dear friend. Lainey smiled and nodded. "Alexis." They headed down the corridor to the north wing of the hospital, full of the criminally insane and most dangerous mentally unstable patients. Alexis still resented that her daughter was held here. She didn't believe she was anywhere near as dangerous as the people housed here, but Lainey and many others disagreed. Mostly on the fact that when Molly was first committed, she nearly bit off the finger of a orderly and threw a pot of freshly brewed scalding hot coffee in a social worker's face. Then on her second day she ran her head into a mirror shattering it, and with one of the shards she held another patient hostage. She lacerated the middle of the girl's throat and threatened to do the same to herself. The orderly suffered major nerve damage to his finger and the social worker had second degree burns that covered the top of her breast up to her entire face. The girl….well the cut was so deep her vocal cords were severely damaged. "How's my daughter doing today? I heard TJ stopped by to help jog her memories." Alexis smiled, hoping some real progress happened. Lainey frowned. Alexis felt the little hope she had deplete. "He did, but Molly wasn't as welcoming as he would have liked her to be. She also hasn't been sleeping. So we've prescribed her Ambien for her restlessness, but she refuses to take it." Lainey said, followed by a heavy sigh. Alexis felt the tears come to her eyes, but she pushed them back. This isn't what Molly needed. Lainey could sense the shift in her attitude and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "I think with more extensive therapy we just might get through that wall she has built. Just give it time, Alexis." Alexis didn't bother looking up. She simply nodded and cleared her throat. "Can I see her?" She asked, needing a change in the topic. Lainey tilted her head to get Alexis' attention, smiling at her. "Of course. Follow me."

Alexis sat across from Molly, who sat silently on the teal colored chair. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Doctors had put her nose back into place, but even still you could see it was slightly crooked. Molly's eyelids drooped lower than usual and her right side would twitch every once in awhile. As if it was alerting everyone of its presence. She was fidgeting in her seat, not able to stay still. Her hair was a tangled mess. Even with all that, Alexis could still see her child within. She was there. She just needed time to slowly reassemble herself and Alexis would give her all the time in the world. "Molly, you look really tired. Why don't you take the pills Lainey is offering you?" Alexis asked, getting right to it. She didn't want to beat around the bush with her or act as if everything was fine, when it wasn't. Molly raised her eyes to meet Alexis'. Alexis could see the darkness that haunted her. She just couldn't tell if that darkness was holding Molly against her will or was she embracing it. "I don't want anymore pills clogging up my body. Making me feel things that aren't my own feelings." Molly responded immediately. She looked away and out the window. "I don't want to sleep anyway." Alexis felt her concern grow. "Why not?" Molly closed her eyes and then reopened them. Staring straight at Alexis, with the hollow eyes of a stranger. "That's when the monsters come alive. Showing me these vivid images of a feral beast that lives inside my head. Then after the images disperse the voices come. Speaking to me. Telling me things." Molly clamped her hands over ears. "I try not to listen, but the more I struggle the more overpowering it becomes. Louder and louder they get." Alexis rolled her chair forward. Stopping just in front of Molly. "What do they tell you?" Alexis asked, afraid of her response. Molly dropped her hands. Letting a slow smile spread across her face. "That you all will die at the hands of Him." Molly stood and walked idly over to the window. Alexis felt a small chill run along her skin and back down her spine. "Who's Him, Molly? Who are you talking about?" Molly cocked her head to the side, reminding Alexis of this horrid doll she had growing up with yellow yarn for hair. "Demogorgon."

"I look fat." Sam said with a sigh. She turned sideways, staring at her slightly extended stomach. She wasn't upset about it. She was extremely happy. Annoyingly happy, as Kristina would say. Months had passed and even though everything wasn't fixed or perfect, she was happy. "You're not fat. You're pregnant, with my niece or nephew." Kristina said, coming to stand behind her as she rested her chin on Sam's shoulder. "I didn't say I was fat. I said looked fat." Sam laughed. "Not that I'm complaining." Kristina bumped her and walked back over to her chair. "You could've fooled me." She said, taking a seat. "Have you found the dress you want to where? Patrick isn't going to marry himself, you know." Sam tugged at the long cream dress she had on. Her and Patrick finally picked a date and it was soon approaching. They of course had problems to still address, but in this moment happiness and being together was their endgame. Nothing would change that.

Few weeks ago

"So, how has everything been going? Any progress made?" Dr. Lewis asked, Sam and Patrick. They looked at one another and smiled. "Things are good. Better than before." Patrick responded first. "We're having a child and planning our wedding. I've come to realize life is way too short and I'm not willing to live without this crazy woman beside me." Patrick caressed Sam's cheek. Feeling the warmness, as the blood rushed to her cheeks making her blush. Being next to her was all he wanted for the rest of his life. To smell her on his skin after they made love, the taste of her lips against his, as well as her unwavering love for him and his daughter. "And the child's pat…" Before Dr. Lewis could finish Patrick cut him off. "I'm this child's father. No matter what. Nothing will ever change that." Patrick looked deeply into Sam's eyes as he said it. She felt his love through his words as well as his actions. She was proud that he was once again the man she had fallen in love with. She was also glad to be the honest woman he loved. "Dr. Lewis, we both made mistakes and we both found comfort in other places besides each other, but as of now we're not running from each other. Or afraid to face our responsibilities. Love like this can never be lost." Sam bent down and kiss his resting hand that was on hers.

Present Day

The curtains stayed closed. Shut so tightly not even an inch of sunlight could get through. Nikolas made a point to tell the staff that he wasn't to be bother, not even for dinner. He had kept himself secluded from everyone with nothing, but a bottle of whiskey as his companion. While he stayed held up in his study. He hadn't seen sunlight in weeks. Everything fell apart. Everything he had been working to achieve was all ruined in one night. Nikolas took a swig from his nearly empty bottle. He was sitting against his book shelf, with his arms resting on his knees. The pain was unbearable and was nothing he had ever felt before. Sam wouldn't take his calls, his entire family (all, but his mother) cut him off, and the police had started an investigation because of his connection to Irina. He knew it would lead nowhere, but the mere implication was enough to have a few of his stocks drop. He was spiralling into a drunken abyss of depression and misery. He looked down at the clean white envelope that held a crisp wedding invitation he stole from the hospital. It was address to a doctor on staff, but he didn't care. A wedding he wasn't invited to, as if he would want to go to that...that sham. A wedding of wedded lies. He picked it up and took out the invitation, it gave him flashes of the black one he had sent out last year. Inviting everyone to the Red Massacre. He chuckled. He looked at it, tracing the silver lettering with his finger. "What a fucking joke…" Nikolas took another sip out his bottle. He picked up the lighter he had sitting beside him. Setting the invitation afire. "You don't love him. You don't love him!" He shouted at the coiling black ashes. He wiped the tears that fell. A light rapping came from the door, he had barricade with his desk, causing him to jump. "What?! I told you I wanted to be left alone!" He screamed at it. The sound stopped immediately, but he could still hear the person just outside. "Um...sir...I-I know you don't want to be bothered…but um there's someone here to see you." His housekeeper stuttered. Nikolas' interests were piqued. He straighten himself up and looked at the door. No one had come to visit in months. "Who is it?" He asked in a more respectful tone. There was a pause. "Your cousin...Samantha… Um she's waiting downstairs." She finally got out. A wave of emotions washed over him. Confusion, fear, and immense amount of pure joy. He got to his feet at once, knocking over the bottle of whiskey in the process. He moved the desk from the door and opened it. Hilda was shocked by his sudden appearance and jumped back. "Oh, my!" She said, holding her chest. Nikolas shoved her out his way as he headed for the stairs. He knew Sam was still very angry with him, but maybe...just maybe she had come to forgive him. At least he hoped she did. He got to the bottom and went straight to the living room, opening both doors. It wasn't his cousin who came to see him, but his aunt. She sat in her wheelchair across the room from him. Her face lit up when she saw him while his intense feeling of joy dwindled until there was nothing left. Alexis let out a loud boisterous laughter and started to clap. "You should see your face. Did you see his face?" She asked her nurse, who stood just beside her. She too, laughed. "You see how excited he got when he thought it was my daughter? As if Sam would want anything to do with him. Wow. That was a good one." Alexis said wiping a tear that fell from the side of her eye. "What do you want?" Nikolas said in low growl. Alexis met his glare with amusement. Then looked toward her nurse. "Leave us. I need to have a little chat with my nephew." She waved off her nurse, who silently bowed out the room. Closing both doors behind her as she left. Now it was just them. Nikolas and the woman, he use to think of as a second mother, facing off for the first time.

"How have you been? Cause you look like shit." Alexis said, smiling. "If you came to give your opinion on the state of my appearance you can just leave. I don't have time for this nonsense." Nikolas said, turning for the door. The sound of a glassing shattering caught his attention. He swiftly turned around to see an expensive glass vase in pieces on the floor in front of Alexis. "Whoops. Accidents happen. I mean you would know all about that, right? Sometimes things just fall down and we have no control over the outcome. Right?" She was pushing him and even though he didn't want to admit it, it was indeed working. He dropped his grasp on the doorknobs and faced her. "What do you want?" Nikolas asked, giving it his best to show she didn't bother him. She gave him a small smirk, knowing it was though. "What do I want? What..do..I..want? That's an excellent question, Nikolas. Let's see." She put her finger on her chin,as she raised it, giving the impression she was in deep thought. "I want to end poverty. I want to elect a female president. I want to end world hunger. I want world peace, but most of all I want to watch you suffer. You miserable loathsome bastard." Alexis grin brightly. She rolled her chair over the glass and closer to him. "I want to push you down a flight of stairs just to see you fall, prince. I want to starve you, beat you, and then give you electroconvulsive therapy for days until I scramble your little brain. Then I want to shoot a flaming arrow into your chest and watch you burn alive. So I can spit on your grave." Nikolas released the breath he had been holding. He looked at Alexis. Really looked at her and was astounded to see she meant every word. "Well I am my father's son. I am a Cass…" Before he could finish Alexis shook her head fiercely, raising a hand to him. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to play the Cassadine card with me. "Oh woe is me. I was raised in a madhouse", fuck that. Fuck that excuse and fuck you for trying to use it." He could see the anger was now rising within her. Her amusement dissolving. "I was raised with these people. I witnessed my mother's death and lost my sister. Then I was tortured by people who were supposed to love and care for me. My childhood was no picnic, but you don't see me whining and pouting and trying to use it as an excuse as to why I'm so fucked up. Grow up. You're not a child anymore. You are the way you are because of you. No one else is to blame." Her words hit him hard and a piece of his cool exterior was chipped. He could feel his wave of emotions began to become too overwhelming. He loved his aunt. He really did, but he let his love for Sam outweigh everything else in his life to the point where she was his only concern. Only thought. He could see how wrong he was, but he couldn't stop what he felt for her. "I can't help it! I love her! You think by you rolling in here with this little speech it will change that. I'm sorry, Alexis. I truly am. I didn't mean for my love for her to hurt you or Molly. I never wanted any of this. I just wanted her." He said, hoping she would understand or at least try. Alexis rolled closer to him, until she was just a foot away. She raised her hand to him, making him kneel before her. She rested her hand on his face. Gently caressing the man she once saw as a boy. Then she slapped him across the face. "Well that's too damn bad. You can't have her. You can never have her. You will die yearning for her and I will get so much pleasure out of that." A tear rolled down his face and he stood. Quickly wiping it away. His need for her forgiveness swiftly vanished as it was replaced by his need for revenge. "I will get her back. I mean she's after all carrying my child. Your grandchild…your niece or nephew. Gender doesn't matter to me." He expected his words to shock Alexis. Disgust her even, but she just sat back in her chair, shaking her head. A smiled spread across her lips as she started to laugh once more. "You poor deluded fool. She told me everything. And you're not getting your filthy hands on that child. Whether it is or isn't yours." Nikolas bent down toward her. Placing his face in hers. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. "You can't stop me. You can't keep me from my family." Without flinching Alexis met his heavy gaze and said, "From this day forth you're no longer a part of my family. I will also reclaim my birthright and my title as Princess Natasha Cassadine. I will take everything you hold dear. I will destroy your life, like you destroyed that of so many. You will fall my precious prince and no one will be there to catch you." Nikolas winced. Embarrassed by his involuntary movement he stood straight. Smoothing out his wrinkled white shirt. Ignoring the victorious gleam in Alexis' eyes. "I sincerely doubt that you could. You have no actual standing in a fight against me. No pun intended. I'm the Cassadine heir. You're nothing more than a bastard trying to step out of your lowborn status." Nikolas said, as he dusted off nonexistent dust on his sleeve. Alexis clapped at his words and nodded. "You are absolutely right. You are the heir and I'm nothing more than a bastard, but then again...you aren't the only heir to the Cassadine fortune." Nikolas was perplexed by her words. "I see that you're confused, but it's true. It took me some time, but I found him. The child from Stavros second marriage. Handsome young fella and just the person I need to dethrone you." Alexis explained happily. Nikolas tried to swallow the knot in his throat, but it seemed lodged in there. He couldn't believe what she was saying. "Impossible!" He shouted. Alexis rocked with glee. "Nothing's impossible."

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

"Tell me again the story of the Lost Prince." Molly said softly. It was nightfall and her room was pitch black, with solely a thin strip of moonlight to illuminate a small piece of it. He sat in the corner. Furthest from the little source a light, as he possibly could. Hiding in obscurity. "Of course. Let me start from the beginning."

Sweet dreams are made of these

Who am I to disagree

Travel the world and seven seas

Everybody is looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

"His mother was so beautiful, she was like an angel. Loving, poised, and a smiled that warmed the hearts of many. She loved king very much. Probably too much and it cost her, dearly." He cleared his throat. Molly sat crossed leg on her bed, holding her pillow to her chest, as she listened placidly. She could just make out his silhouette, but nothing more. She wasn't allowed to see his face just yet. The demon of her dreams always found a way to visit her, and oddly she had come to find it quite comforting.

I want to use and abuse you

I want to know what's inside you

Hold your head up, movin' on

Keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, movin' on

Keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, movin' on

Keep your head up, movin' on

Movin' on

"The lost prince loved his mother and he loved being with her, but she was sad. She was banished by king and he broke her heart. So she didn't like the lost prince anymore and saw him as a bad reminder. So she tried to drown him. In hopes the feelings of loneliness and despair would finally be gone." He stopped. Molly leaned forward dying to know what happened next. "Why won't you ever tell me the rest of the story?" She was pleading at this point. He would start it, but never once did he finish. She could feel he was purposely withholding it. "So curious. Maybe I will tell you the rest." He shifted in his seat, unfolding his legs.

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who I am to disagree

Travel the world and seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abused you

Some of them want to be abused

He leaned forward, giving her a bit of his face. It was hidden beneath a white mask. He raised his hand to it, only hesitating for a moment. Then he lift it up. Revealing a portion of his face, but it was enough to have Molly rattled. She cringed at the bits she saw. Feeling herself become queasy. She wanted to shut her eyes, but knew that would insult him and she didn't want to insult Demorgorgon. "Are you afraid?" He whispered. She shook her head. A little too fast for her own liking, but he didn't seem to notice. "You should be." In that instant Molly shut her eyes and released a bloodcurdling screamed.

I'm gonna use and abuse you

I'm gonna know what's inside you

Gonna use and abuse you

I'm gonna know what's inside you

Part II

I was a little girl

Alone in my little world

Who dreamed of a little home for me

I played pretend between the trees

And fed my houseguests bark and leaves

And laughed in my pretty bed of green

Sam helped him dry off with his plush blue towel. Tickling his stomach as she did. He laughed and she smiled. He held his arms up as she slid his shirt on. "Are you going to read me a story?" Danny asked her, as he headed straight over to his small brown bookcase that sat just beside his bed. Sam sighed. Getting off the floor had become a struggle these days, but she smiled at her son and simply said, "Pick one." Danny dug through the books on the second row. Sam wasn't even surprised by his choice. It had become a favorite of his. "This one." He said, climbing into his bed. Sam got in on the other side, getting under the covers as he rested his head on her. "This one? Are you sure? We always read this one." Sam teased. Danny nodded. "Yes, mommy. This one. Please." He begged and as always she complied. "Fine. I'll read this one."

I had a dream

That I could fly

From the highest swing

I had a dream

"Oh please don't go. We'll eat you up. We love you so. And Max said, "No"." Sam read aloud. Danny was spellbound by the little book that gave him a world of captivating characters and an engrossing story. Sam rested her head atop of his as she finished. Once she was done. She could still feel him wide awake beneath her. "Mommy?" He said, getting her attention. She yawned and said, "Yes?". He raised his head to look up at her. "Why did Max leave the wild things? They were his friends." She was also used to these questions. He seem to think up new ones each night. "Well, baby, he missed his mom." She simply replied, gently stroking his hair. He went quiet for a moment, going over what she had said. "I would miss you too. So I wouldn't want to stay...but maybe I could go back on the weekends." He said with a yawn. Sam lower her head to kissed him on the top of his forehead. "That would be just fine...cause I would miss you too." with her hand she shut his eyelids. "Now rest your eyes. So you may visit where the wild things are." With that Danny snuggled up to her and her growing belly. Tucking himself deep into her side as he slowly, but surely drifted off to sleep. Sam stayed like that for a good thirty minutes. Feeling herself drift off as well.

Long walks in the dark

Through woods grown behind the park

I asked God who I'm supposed to be

The stars smiled down on me

God answered silently in reverie

I said a prayer and fell asleep

Sam awoken in her bed beside Patrick. She laughed and rubbed her face. "Did I fall asleep…" She started and Patrick interrupted. "Did you once again fall asleep in the bed of one our children? Yes." He said laughing, as he bent down and kissed her lips. "I'm starting to think you like them more than me." He pouted. Sam rolled her eyes, as she sat up. "Sometimes I do." She admitted, with a smirk. Patrick grabbed her, pulling her over onto his lap. Holding her in his arms. "Now you're just being mean." He said, tightening his grip around her. She lay still, cradle in his arms. Loving the feeling of being this close. She reached up and outlined his lips. "I could be persuaded to your side. Are you up to the challenge?" She asked, letting her hand fall upon his cheek. "Oh, I up to the challenge. I'll do whatever it takes to have you on my side." Patrick said, in between kisses to her neck and trailing his nose along the side of her face. "Well with this dedication you just might win me over." Sam bit her lower lip, trying to keep from laughing. Patrick could see he was getting to her. "Hmmm…maybe I need to put in a little more work." His eyes trailed her body, as his hands held her face. Sam could see what he was hinting at, but kept her expression aloof as she pretended to be oblivious. "If that's what you feel you need to do to get the job done." She shrugged.

I had a dream

I could fly

From the highest tree

I had a dream

Patrick's hand rested on her bare stomach. He was above her and halfway inside. He smiled at the sight of her bump. He slid himself all the way in and looked back up at her. Her head fell back with her mouth wide open as she moaned softly. He rocked his hips into hers. Pushing his way deeper inside. This was the first time they made love since they overcome what had broke them. They weren't perfect, but their love was as strong as a relentless gust of wind. It blew in whichever way it needed to, but was never ending in its pursuit. He placed his mouth on her nipple biting down lightly. She placed his middle finger inside her mouth as she sucked on it. Grazing her teeth along its length. His thrusts were powerful and solicitous. Feeling her legs wrap around him to keep the rhythm going. "Fuck…I love you so much." He moaned against her lips, just before kissing her passionately. She dug her fingers into his hair. Pulling his head back to kiss his face. "I think I might love you more." She whispered back.

Now I'm old and feeling grey

I don't know what's left to say

About this life I'm willing to leave

I lived it full and I lived it well

There's many tales I've lived to tell

I'm ready now

I'm ready now

I'm ready now

To fly from the highest wing

I had a dream

Clear lights were strung up in the trees and wrapped around the trunk. A string of white Chinese lanterns connected the two closes oak trees that sat just in front of a small lake. Petals decorated the path to those trees and in that very spot, underneath those lanterns, stood a priest waiting to marry Sam and Patrick. Sam stood alone inside her room at the Metro Court, staring at herself in the mirror. Reflecting back was someone familiar. Someone she somewhat recognized. The smile on that person's face was the hardest thing to put with her own self. She had been happy once like this before, but that was such a long time ago. That happiness was also with another man. A man who was lost and a man she loved very dearly. He gave her hope when she had none. He made her believe in the stars and all the magic they held, but once again, that was a very long time ago. She never thought she could get that back though. That blissful happiness that made her entire face look different. She took a nervous deep breath and then quickly released it. She was in her wedding dress, it was a ivory vintage short cut with a lace neckline and sleeves. There was enough room for her belly without seemingly looking like a redneck. Her hair was braided up into a messy side bun, one Emma just had to recommend. She rested her hand on her stomach, with a heavy sigh she asked, "You ready kid?" As if it could somehow hear her, she felt a light flutter coming from inside her stomach. A knock on her door shocked her back to reality. Then it opened, revealing a all dressed up Alexis. Her nurse pushed her in and stopped in front of Sam, just before leaving. "You...look beautiful." Alexis said, getting teary eyed at the sight of her eldest daughter. Sam smiled back at her mom. Walking over to give her a hug. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're here." Sam said, releasing her from the embrace. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Its also nice to see you're not in jeans and a leather jacket." She quipped, marveling at Sam's appearance. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes. "I bet Patrick's going to be just as amazed as you." Sam remarked, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress. "No. He would be amazed at anything you wore. He wouldn't care as long as he got to marry you. He's a great guy and I'm happy you found him." Alexis said honestly. Sam could feel the tide in her emotions swiftly change. "Me too." Sam could feel the tears form and blew her breath. Alexis grabbed a handkerchief from her purse and handed to Sam, who quickly dabbed at the corner of her eyes. "That's your something old." Sam looked at the antique handkerchief and noticed the faint detail of something. "Your mother's." Sam stated, and Alexis nodded to confirm. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." Sam held the handkerchief more delicately. Alexis noticed a sudden change in Sam. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. Sam shook her head and tried to force a smile. "Its nothing. I just wish… I just wish Molly was here with us." Alexis held her breath. Feeling the room become smaller with the mere mention of her youngest child. Last she heard from Lainey, Molly had a setback. They didn't know why, but it was sudden. Alexis put all the blame on her unscrupulous nephew. "Will get her back one day. Just wait and see. She just needs time." The heaviness of the subject weighed on Alexis. Thankfully Kristina came in to collect Sam. "Okay it's time for you to go, but before you do. Here." Kristina said, handing Sam a silver star shaped hairpin. "That's your something borrowed because I definitely want it back." Sam slid the pin into her hair, fastening it so it wouldn't come loose during the ceremony. "How do I look?" She asked her sister and mother. Who both seem to approve and smile. Emma came in soon after bursting with energy. "I can't wait until you and daddy are married." She said, with the hugest grin upon her face. San tickled her chin and grinned back. "I can't wait either, kiddo. So let's go get married." Sam said, ushering the small child out the door, followed by Kristina. Kristina stopped when she realized Alexis wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming mom?" Alexis seemed to be in her own little world when Kristina caught her attention. "Of course. I'll be right behind you." Kristina nodded and closed the door behind her. Alexis shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. Then she removed her right foot from the footrest and then her left. Without any struggle she stood, kicking the wheelchair across the floor. Walking around the room with ease. She picked up the small mirror sitting on the dresser. Turning it around to face herself. Her face looked smaller and her skin looked dry for some reason. Her traumatic experience was aging her far beyond her years. She pulled her arm back and flung the mirror across the room. Screaming as it crashed against the wall, shattering into pieces. The door burst open and Alexis felt her heart sink into her chest. Her eyes connected with that of her worried nurse. "You scared me half to death. You weigh at least two hundred pounds you would at least think you would make a sound when you walked." Alexis sniped, fixing her hair as she tried to calm her nerves. "What if it wasn't me? What if someone from your family saw you? You need to get back in your chair." The nurse, whose name was Vera, said panicking. Alexis walked back over to her seat and plopped into. "Well they didn't. Everyone can continue on thinking I'm the fragile weak thing they all see me as." Alexis said angrily. She knew it was wrong to fool her family like this. After they spent months in fear over what would happen next in her prognosis, but it was better this way. She wasn't seen as a threat and when people saw you as something non threatening it was an even better way to come out on top. When they least expected it she would attack. "Stop your fretting and bring me to my daughter's wedding."

Patrick waited anxiously just a few yards down from where he would soon be married. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. He also was very excited about what was to come from this union. He wished his brother could be here to stand beside him as his best man, but he was still in jail serving out the rest of his sentence. So he had Lucas be his best man instead, which was still just as good. His father was here, as well as Anna, so he felt good. The sun would soon be setting which would mean they would begin. "Chill out, Patrick. Soon to be Dr. McCall or is Dr. Morgan?" Lucas smiled. Patrick rolled his eyes. "Ha. You're hilarious. Remind me again why did I ask you to be my best man?" Lucas straighten Patrick's tie and dusted off the jacket to his suit. "Because your dad would rather be a guest, your only brother is in prison for murder, and you have no friends. Also Sam would be hurt that you didn't put her very sexy younger brother in the wedding party." Lucas said, smacking Patrick's arm as he headed back. Patrick shook his head, chuckling lightly under his breath. Lucas definitely helped him loosen up a bit. He gave himself a few more minutes alone before following Lucas' lead.

Sam stepped off the horse drawn carriage that brought her and was met by her father and son. "Here, mommy." Danny said, when she first got off the carriage. He gave her a blue handmade braided bracelet with a small round blue crystal ball attached to it. "Aww, is this the something blue and something new?" Sam asked. Danny nodded and Sam put it on. Sam walked up to her father, who greeted her with kiss on the cheek. "Well actually I'm the something new. Seeing as I came into your life not that long ago." Julian said, roping his arm with Sam's. "Well hopefully the something new isn't going anywhere either." Sam said, as Kristina got everyone in their places. "I wouldn't dream of it." Julian whispered. It was almost time and Sam was no longer nervous or scared. She was ready for everything that was to come, and then the music begun.

Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. . .

He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. How could this be possible? He didn't know, but his lungs were burning from lack of air and he felt as if they would soon explode. Suddenly his airways opened and air was let in. He gasped as he fell to the floor, holding his chest. He was inside his darken study, alone. Or so he thought. "You're an embarrassment." The lamp on the desk was flicked on. Nikolas knew that voice well. "What are you doing here? And did you try to smother me?!" He yelled from his place on the floor. He was still having a hard time catching his breath. "I'm trying to understand how someone in your position could be such a pitiful waste. You lost her. Move on with your life and collect whatever dignity you have left." Nikolas could feel him moving around in the shadows. "And of course not. I was just trying to see how long one could go without air." He said, with an obvious smirk. Nikolas lift the empty bottle that sat at the base of his desk and threw it at him. "Get out of here!" Nikolas collapsed back down and tried to get his wits about himself. He, on the other hand was enjoying this. "Seeing a Cassadine in such a pathetic state like this is just sad. Even Helena had more balls than you. I bet it's your mother's fault, the reason why you're so disgustingly weak minded." Nikolas could feel him come closer, just as a bolt of lightning struck the sky. "Don't worry though. Since your family I'll help you get back on your feet. That is what family is for." He crouched down in front of Nikolas, extending his hand before him. "Come to uncle Val." With a short hesitation Nikolas accepted it.

One of these mornings…

One of these mornings it won't be very long

They will look for me and I'll be gone

One of these mornings it won't be very long

They will look for me and I'll be gone

Sam watched as her husband danced with their kids across the dance floor. Danny on his neck and Emma standing on his feet, as he twirled them around. It was a beautiful sight to see and she was in love. "Geez. Stop smiling like that. Or else someone's gonna steal all your front teeth right out of your mouth, but then again you probably wouldn't care." Sam smile got even bigger at the sight of her friend. "They could steal the heels off my feet and I still wouldn't care." Sam replied. Maxie laughed as she stared down at Sam's bare feet. "I'm sure they have already. You look amazing. I'm really happy for you and Patrick." Maxie said, leaning in for a hug. Sam squeezed her extra tight. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Sam released her from their embrace and really looked at her. Most of her wedding guests hadn't shown up. Some, like Carly and Sonny, who loss their son and a parent not that long ago, were still grieving and didn't come. She knew it was still hard for most. She could see the struggle everyday with Lucas, who put on a good front, but she knew he was struggling daily with the loss of his mother. Michael, who came, looked different. As if he was much older than he actually was. He stay closer to his family these days. Maxie stayed beside her mother. Helping her daily with her grief over losing Mac. "You look good, Max. I hear you got Julian to become an investor in Crimson and now you're running it. I'm proud of you and I know Mac would be too." Sam said, wiping the corner of Maxie's eyes with her thumbs. A few tears escaped and Maxie shut her eyes tightly. Reopening them as she exhaled. "I think he would be too. Especially since I'm no longer mooching off him or my mom." They both laughed and hugged again. "You mind if I steal my wife?" Patrick said, interrupting them. Maxie let go first and dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Uh...no. Just make sure mommy-to-be comes back in once piece." Maxie said, helping Sam get onto her bare feet. "I wouldn't have her any other way." Patrick twirled her out onto the dancefloor, as everyone exited to make room for their first dance.

One of these mornings it won't be very long

They will look for me and I'll be gone

One of these mornings it won't be very long

They will look for me and I'll be gone

Sam rested her head on the chest of her husband. Happy to be here in this very moment. "I like you this way. Barefoot and pregnant...as well as my wife." Patrick said, kissing her gently on her hair. "Well don't expect breakfast every morning. Or for me to clean up after you. I'm also terrible with vacuuming. I can sweep though." Sam said, excitedly. Making Patrick laugh. "That's fine, babe. I can vacuum and clean up after myself. And I can get Emma to cook us her famous French toast. It's a win win...but we will have to find something for the boy to do." Sam lift her head back to look up at the man she now knew as her husband. "He's excellent with a crayon. I'm pretty sure he would be glad to make you a mural in your office at GH." Patrick smiled as he dropped his head low to kiss his wife. "Tell him no drawings of horses. They do freak me out." Sam nodded amusingly. "I do remember that. No worries. Danny hates them as well. He's more a motorcycle...racecar kid anyway." Sam said. Patrick's face lit up. "I knew there was a reason I love that kid." Patrick kept Sam close to him as they moved across the floor. Blocking out the world around them. Staying inside the walls of their blissfully happy bubble. After their first dance was over, Sam danced with Danny and Patrick with Emma. They switched off partners each song and then danced as a family. Patrick took Anna's hand and dragged her out to the floor, as Sam danced with her father. The party was lively and entertaining, but every minute or so Patrick would search for his wife. Finding her amidst of wedding guests, who were either family or friends, to just stare at the most beautiful thing he was blessed to have in his life. They were going to have a good life. One filled with laughter and joy. One that wasn't perfect nor without heartache, but it would all be worth it in end.

I'll be gone and I'll be gone

I'll be gone and I'll be gone

I'll be gone and I'll be gone

I'll be gone and I'll be gone

Alexis felt the light vibration of her cell phone as it rang. She pulled it out from her purse and read the number. She opened it immediately. "What's wrong, Lainey?" Alexis cut right to it. She felt her blood run cold at what Lainey had to say. Her hand began to shake as her stomach sunk further into her back. "Repeat what you just said. No I'm hearing you correctly. I'm just not understanding it." Alexis smashed the end button on her phone. Feeling her world spinning. She could see Sam a few feet away embraced by her father and it was a loving sight that wanted her heart. Kristina was just behind her happy, for once, dancing with Michael. This night was perfect. Well it was. "Vera, get me out of here. Now before anyone notices." Vera didn't ask questions and did as she was told.

The drive there wasn't that long from the wedding reception. Vera made sure to move with swiftness, when unloading the wheelchair from the car. Alexis sat in the backseat numb to it all. "Alexis? Alexis?" Vera called, trying to get her attention. It took a second, but Alexis snapped out of it and got into the chair. Lainey met them by the front desk. "I'm sorry Alexis." was all Lainey said, when she first saw Alexis. She snapped at Vera to keep pushing her. They made it to Molly's room and Vera paused just outside the ajar door. Alexis, without hesitation, pushed the door all the way open. Alexis rolled herself inside and sat their in silence. The room was empty. Nothing, but a vacant bed and a chair that was toppled over, showed signs that someone was formerly there. "Where the hell is my child?!"

Sam slid on her leather black jacket, handed to her by Kristina, as she got into the 1970 black and white striped Chevelle. Lucas tossed Patrick the keys. "Just think of this as my wedding gift to you both." Patrick ran his hand on the newly remodeled car and whistled. "I take that as we don't have to give it back." Patrick laughed as he got into the car. Sam waved goodbye to Danny and Emma as Patrick started up the car. The engine came to life. Sounding like a beast was underneath the hood. With "just married" written on the rear windshield in white paint they drove off into the night. Lightning struck the sky followed by a clap of thunder. Sam smiled as she leaned in Patrick. Removing her hairpin, she slid it into Patrick's ever growing hair. "Do I look good, Mrs. Drake?" He asked, placing his arm around her. Sam tucked her face into his shirt sniffing the smell of his cologne. "You look handsome, Mr. Drake. Just make sure to return that to Kristina or she might shave off a patch of your hair for it." Patrick laughed at the thought. They drove along the edge of town, right beside lake Port Hurst. Making a stop at a red light. Sam lift her head, finally noticing the water just below. "We should bring the kids here. It looks like a beautiful place to…" She paused before finishing her sentence, which alerted Patrick. "What is it? What's wrong?" Patrick asked, alarmed. Sam shook her head. "Nothing. I can feel the baby. I felt it earlier, but I thought it was just me. Now I know it wasn't." Sam's cheeks spread into a smile, looking up at Patrick to see a smile upon his face as well. "Our kid...is moving?" He sounded surprise. Sam grabbed his hand and placed it on the side where the small flutters were growing. Tears came to his eyes as he choked out a laugh in astonishment. "Wow. That's our kid." He said, making Sam tear up. "Yup. That's our kid, babe." Patrick put his arm back around Sam holding her closely as he kissed her face. The red light turned green and he took his foot off the break and put it on the accelerate. "I love you, Mr. Drake." Sam said resting her eyes, as the car sped on. Patrick smiled at the words. Proud they were directed at him. "I love you…" Before he could finish a thundering horn coming from a oversized truck was being blasted right before the truck came slamming into the driver's side of Patrick and Sam's car.

One of these mornings it won't be very long

They will look for me and I'll be gone

One of these mornings it won't be very long

They will look for me and I'll be gone

An hour later

Patrick coughed up the glass that was in his mouth. His world was black and cold. He was dizzy and everything hurt. Then he remembered, his wedding, the reception, his wife, and the accident. He looked out the window on his side. The door was indented into left side, but thankfully he could feel his legs and his fingers. Glass was everywhere and the repugnant smell of oil filled his nose. He noticed he was upside down and the car was no longer on the road. It was down by the lake, giving him the alarming knowledge it had been flipped off the road. Who knows how many times? His voice was ragged and he had to clear his throat, but when he did blood came flying out. He was bleeding internally that wasn't a good sign. Then he looked over to the passenger side to see if Sam was alright. "Sam? Sam? Sam?" He voice was small, but just loud enough to be heard. She wasn't there though. She was gone and in that moment his world had gone dark.


End file.
